Eastern tales of the thousand gods
by Justanormalboy123
Summary: The 4th Great War caused a lot more damage than expected, well at least to one named Uzumaki Naruto. Once a human, now he is a GOD. Not just any God, but the 2nd reincarnation of the Ten-tails itself. What will Naruto do when he found himself surrounded by trigger happy women? warning: soon to be god powrful Naruto, M to be safe! Up for adoption. author quitting.
1. Rebirth? Reincarnated

So yeah… let's go with this.

I do not own Naruto or any Touhou.

INSPIRATION and SUPPORT are some of what I need to make this story continue, incase if I were to stop it'll be for a good reason. I am still continuing my education, when I'm free already, I'll be sure to dedicate my free times on fanfiction.

Short summary: the 4th Great War caused a lot more damage than expected, well at least to one named Uzumaki Naruto. Once a human, now he is a GOD. Not just any God, but the 2nd reincarnation of the Ten-tails itself.

A pair of red eyes glared unto each other, the only difference is that one belonged to a human while the other one belonged to a primordial god.

The Juubi's been released, talking to Obito wasn't enough to stop it. Naruto decided that there is no more joking around. It's time to get real and bad.

"Earth users! Use your strongest techniques to create a large wall around it!" the entire earth users instantly did so. Naruto's command immediately done, he turned his attention to the water users on the left side of the field.

"Okay, water users! It's your turn!" that is all they need to act. Launching their strongest water based technique; the Juubi was quickly covered in water. It may not hurt it but it's enough to soak it good. Naruto then flashed his own set of handseals, he planned this well and it better work according to plan!

"Raiton: Kaminari!"

A loud roaring of thunders filled the battlefield, as soon as the sound ends, volleys of lightning started to shoot down the skies. The effect is nothing to the ten tails, at least if an ordinary human were to be the one who did the technique. Naruto used an original technique which makes REAL lightning shoot down from the skies. Similar to Sasuke's kirin.

The effect was instantaneous. The juubi may not be affected by original techniques but, if it were to be damaged a lot more than usual, it will damage it to the point where it needs to regenerate. Knowing the effect, Naruto acted immediately.

"Okay, wind users on me and fire users on Sasuke!" the black haired boy who was watching the entire scene beside him, nodded. Sasuke prepared some set of seals, in mind; he still can't comprehend or accept the fact that Naruto is commanding an army, a group of five nations combined nonetheless!

"Amaterasu!"

The entire fire user in the area, even some who aren't, joined in with their own sets of techniques. The barrage of flames traveled to the Juubi's upper half, planning to burn it to ashes. Naruto charged along with the wind users on his back, planning to release their own sets of attacks. Naruto has perfected his mastery over wind; he can even use them into the point where flying is possible.

"Jump!" they did so, trusting their unofficial commander's order. Naruto closed his eyes in mid air before opening them again, showing great determination and fighting spirit. He personally made this technique, it is one of his favorites and a few of his creation as well as experimental. The air around Naruto began to spin, creating torrents of vortex, before decreasing in size to form a 60cm arrow.

The arrow is clear as day, but one can see the rush of air flowing around and in of it. This technique will be overkill if their opponent were to be a human.

Fortunately for them, it isn't. It's a God.

"Fūya! (Wind arrow!)"

The technique and the wind users' technique collided with the flames, making it stronger and even brighter. The collision made a fiery arrow that traveled as fast lightning. The speed was enough to create a small fissure under it, separating the ground. The watchers were in edge hoping that the techniques were to weaken the God. Their eyes widened when the technique collided. The arrow of wind was stuck on the Juubi's back staking it to the ground, the God yelled out in what seemed to be pain and fury.

The victory is not here and Naruto knows it. He prepared both body and soul for this. The technique he was about to use is one of a kind. Unlike the dead demon consuming seal, this technique summons Kami Itself. The eight billion gods or Amaterasu Herself. Casting the side lines a look of reassurance, he raised his hands to the skies.

"Oh Deity of the eastern lands, here my plea!"

The chanting caught the entire population's attention. They never see a technique used like this, or at least they hoped that this is a technique. The blonde's tone is loud and clear for all to hear, it's as if he's declaring a message to the Gods, which he is currently doing.

"Bring me a light to destroy the dark, bring me a flame to purify the evil!"

The skies above was glowing with an eerie white color, making the populace alarmed and ready. The blonde is still standing there, but now he has a wooden staff on his right hand. Naruto focused all of his energy into this chant, the earth tremble as the skies grew whiter and whiter. It is like seeing an act of divinity happens, something that all do not see every day.

"Separate this being into me! For its sins and burden I will carry!"

Those words made the entire humans standing there widened their eyes and leave their mouth opening in awe. The Juubi looked at the scene as if it was looking something similar. The silhouette was similar… no it is the same! It's that man, that accursed mortal man.. a mortal who is considered as a god by these puny mortals…

Yes… this is that man… that man who sealed him into the moon… he must die! DIE **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**

"**ROAR!"**

A ray of light illuminates the field, basking them in the glory of a deity. The deity's face was blinded by a light, but it appears to be female. The deity descended from heaven and joined the blonde boy who is now kneeling on the ground, tired due to the technique. Naruto glanced at the deity towering over him and gave Her a pleading and pained look.

"Amaterasu-sama… please grant me my wish!"

The deity's head was tilted sideward demanding further explanation. The blonde quickly do so. "Save them from this being! Save them from the destruction that has killed their loved ones! Save them from their greed!" the shinobi force was not dumb enough to not realize that Naruto was addressing them.

The sound of sniffing could be heard from the female population. With a moment of silence, the Deity finally spoke. _"Are you sure mortal. Nothing is free in this life, even for gods. What will you sacrifice in order to eliminate this being, which is a god, in front of you?" _Naruto stood in silence, the shout of disapproval was coming from the shinobis around telling him to not do this alone.

"I…"

Their shouting kept getting louder and louder, some even tried to run at him but was blocked by a celestial shield preventing outside interruption.

"I'll bear their sins."

Everyone was shocked, even the deity herself wasn't expecting this. The blonde looked up and gave the deity his trademark grin. "I'll bear their sins and hatred in their life, as well as the Juubi if I have to." Silence reigned over the field, even winds died down trying to suit the moment. The deity could only stare at the man in front of her; the way he spoke is strong and firm. Not a single trace of lie is on his words.

"_Are you sure, you will not be a human anymore and your existence will be considered as a curse." _Naruto gave her a chuckle, a laugh of someone who was expecting it. "My very existence was already a curse to begin with, a human born sacrifice… well at least that is how you view it." If the deity's face were to be revealed, one could see her eyes widening.

"I will be a demon to save many, I will not care if I were to be hated if I were to save them, I do not care if I have to be a living curse to save them… all I care is that their sins and hatred are taken away from them… for hatred and ill will pollutes the mind with war." Naruto stare at the Deity with a grin. The deity was silence for a moment before laughing. It is a soft melodious laugh, almost like she had seen something very amusing in her eyes.

"_Ufufufu… you are an interesting man, Uzumaki Naruto… even the sage himself wasn't this wise in his prime. Very well I'll grant you your wish, but there will be a new condition." _Naruto prepared himself for the worse. "What is it?" the deity glanced over the defeated god. _"You will be its reincarnation, a primordial god of destruction and creation." _Naruto can't stop his eyes from widening, even Sasuke himself know that being a god like that means eternal pain and suffering… for a human at least.

Naruto tightened his jaw to keep himself from shouting, this is a deal after all. He will accept the conditions regardless of how bad it is. "I… I accept." The celestial deity nodded. _"Very well, I'll give you a moment to say your last words to your comrades." _With that, the celestial being focused her attention to the fallen god. The divine deity knows that no man could bear this kind of sacrifice, no matter how strong they are, they all would just fall in the end.

Gods are being that is infinite, whereas mortals are a finite being. The existence of a god is just like that. POOF, no humans can explain on how they are created. Several theories are given, but they are only theories not truth. Of course, there are also mortals that became God. The sage of the six paths is one of them; he was born to a woman that ate the forbidden fruit of the god tree. A fruit that is capable of giving chakra, originally, the Juubi's power.

For men, that day, gods are someone who surpasses the human's standard. When a man sees someone that is capable of doing supernatural things, they will automatically feel that they are under that being because they know how powerful that being is. Someone who could do miracles was also considered as a god, someone who is wise and has found enlightenment can also be considered as a god.

It is just the way you see your faith. Because faith is a gift that only applies to humanity. Believe what you want to believe, see what you want to see, praise what you want to praise. For men are gifted with the gift of faith and they have the right to choose what they want, be it for better or worse.

Naruto turned around to face his allies. The lad took a breath of air, before releasing it. "People of the Shinoi allied force. Some of you may know before the war." All the Konoha ninja smiled sadly, at the blonde. "And some may know me recently in the battlefield." The others just stare. "I may have never fought wars before, in fact, this is my first time facing one." He let the words sink in their mind, "However, I have experienced what our ancestors did in the past wars. We may have fought before; some may even betray each other. But today onwards, we all will be united as one. There is no more "I" in this world, your damages has been fixed remember to not break it again."

He paused again, looking at the surrounding mass of shinobi. Some were crying and some were on their knees. "From now on forward, I bid you farewell. But remember that this war was won not because of me, it is because of you. You who have fought this war. I took no credit in this war, because I am no longer a human by the time the Juubi will be sealed unto me." He gave his final speech. "My last words are, remember your ally, for they are your brothers and sisters bound by life."

"NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN, NARUTO YOU DOBE! I'LL GET YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO FACE A GOD!"Sasuke came rushing towards him out of nowhere, he started to attack the shield with countless of techniques at his disposal, the black haired boy was soon joined by the Konoha eleven. More and more ninja started to join in to attack but it's futile, the shield was strong.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, in a single life you have had a popularity that even some gods don't, that is impressive even for me. As a final farewell, consider this a gift from me." _Red orbs started to glow in Naruto's eyes, his eyes are red just like the Juubi with rings and commas and all that. The only difference is that a kanji for god was at the middle replacing the pupil.

"What is this?"Amaterasu giggled. _"This is a gift from me, it allows you to use the powers of eight different gods, including me, Izanagi, Izanami, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Raijin and Fujin, Inari and of course your powers gained from the Juubi, Creation and destruction of all things." _Naruto widened his eyes, clearly not expecting this._ "It is up to you on how you use them, be it for good or bad intention but remember_." The aura started to get darker around there._ "Mess with the heaven realm and you will face divine punishment__**, okay~**__?"_

"O-Okay.."

"_Well then it is time for you to depart Uzumaki Naruto_." Naruto nodded, accepting his fate."Wait, if I were to go, where will I be sent?" Amaterasu answered._ "It is up to time to decide, you may end up in a place where even Shinobi no longer exist and a world with more advanced technology. It is unpredictable_." Naruto grinned, unpredictable is what defines him after all. There is a ripple in the air; it opens up like a portal.

Amaterasu motioned him to go in and he did so, soon after, he realized that he was not from this world anymore. His existence is now merged with another that is not his and that has yet to exist. It's like being a mailman and delivery guy, similar jobs yet different objects. Or in his case, same name and face but different powers and skills.

Naruto looked outside the barrier, only to sweat drop when he found that every single people there was knocked out unconscious.

"_Ara, ara.. what is that look for, Naruto-kun~?"_

"Right… anyway, will I be you know… immortal?" the deity chuckled at the boy's cluelessness. _"It depends on how you see immortality. Being immortal doesn't mean that you can't die. Being immortal is when you have people experiencing that they lived shorter than you do."_ Naruto nodded, basically it's to have people die first instead of you, because you have a longer age or life span.

"Well, shit. It'll be tough…" Naruto said, not caring at the fact that he just cursed in front of a deity.

"_Indeed."_ The deity agreed. _"Come, we must go now, your existence here is disturbing the time flow, any longer reality will bend in an unimaginable way."_ Naruto scurried into the portal, leaving the deity to do whatever She have to do. When Naruto entered the portal, she does her magic.

"_Ufufufu.. how will you take your new life Naruto? I just hope that you won't find trouble so soon… but I guess that's impossible."_

With Naruto, he was flowing through time, he could see the event that has happened in his life. Even the memories that he had forgotten, like his birth that he had never seen.

"A-ACHOO!"

"_Well, I guess not. Well then Ame no hitotsu kami, it is time for you to return with us, with your powers sealed into another being."_ With that a celestial light envelopes the Juubi before vanishing. The single deity looked around at the unconscious number of people. _"Ara, ara.. it seems that Naruto and his friends caused some mess.. well…"_ With a snap of her fingers, the landscapes returned and the skies brightens up showing the sign of twilight, a new beginning for all the humans in the earth.

"_Naruto Uzumaki… welcome to Godhood."_

With that, she disappears into the sky.

The next day, all the shinobis woke up to find their faces with whisker marks on them… weird right?

As he was flying in the flow of times, Naruto noticed changes in his body. He had become much shorter than his previous height, about his height when he was twelve. He is wearing his orange jumpsuit but a necklace with a green jaded jewel hangs from it. It is shaped like a comma and he noticed the white haori. The haori is similar to his red one but it is white with black flames and nine commas on the back. The staff was also strapped to his back, and a mirror was at his left hand. He also noticed a katana strapped to his hips.

Upon seeing those things, he started to see memories or thoughts. The sword is kusanagi, Susano'o's sword that he used when killing the yamata no Orochi. Its hilt is black in color; it has a golden wrist guard in the shape of a yin yang symbol. The blade is silver in color with a black sheath, sheathed over it.

The mirror, Yata no kagami. It is a mirror that reflects oneself. It shows them what they really are, even from the inside. It shows them their true desire and darkness. It is also used in reflecting attacks back to the user, injuring them without any misses. The mirror is small in an octagonal shape, it is hand sized. In the back, there are carvings of yin yang symbols.

The last is the Yasakani no magamata. It is a charm of some sort; it protects the user from any illusionary danger. It also strengthens the wearer, like in endurance, stamina and health. The necklace is jade green with a black string as strap.

With the equipment recognized, Naruto speaks his mind. "WHAT THE-?! WHY AM I A KID?!" indeed, he is a kid a short kid to be exact. The blond is still flowing through time; he decided that to flip off here is a bad idea. The time came to a halt, Naruto found himself stop in midair as if time has been stopped.

"UWWAAAAAH!"

He somehow found himself falling from the sky.

"WAAAAAH—OOF! ACK! UGH! DAMN!"

Back to where he was now, Naruto landed on a field of grass. He stood up in a sitting position, clearing his head from the impact. It felt like he'd been hit by a freight train, minus the colossal impact of course.

What impact?

Indeed, what impact? Regardless, of feeling nothing, the boy hugged himself as if he was seeing his newborn baby.

"I'm alive- GAAAH!"

Only to be zapped by a blue laser thingy.

BOOM!

"Eh, there are people here?"

A certain black and white girl approached the impact zone, she gasped when she found a young boy lying on the ground dead, at least that is what she thought. Upon seeing the body, she panicked. "Oh no, I hit a boy! What should I do ze?" the girl began pacing around on her broom. The girl's name is Kirisame Marisa, from her clothing you can already what she is.

She is wearing a black dress with buttons and a white apron over it, her dress has long sleeves and a broom was floating beside her. Her hair is golden yellow tied into twin braids and a red ribbon on the right. She is wearing black boots and a large pointy hat.

In other words, she is a witch.

Her posture right now is what you can call nervous, she just knocked a person out but not that she know of course. The girl stopped what she was doing and approached the down boy, she kneeled down. "Oh no… he's dead… no wait check his pulse.." she did and she sighed in relief when she finds it. "Whew, he's alive… wait.. I can't leave him here. I need to bring him somewhere.. oh yeah, Reimu's place, hehe ze."

She placed the younger boy on her flying broom, finding it quiet hard to do so concerning his equipment. But the boy is light as the same time, probably due to his height.

A small twitch was seen on the boy's face

She had never seen this boy before, no it's more like she had never seen a male this young before. Men are very rare in Gensokyo, it is a fact. Gensokyo is a hidden place, protected by the Hakurei border and all that. So, seeing a new face is a new experience for her.

"Ugh…" a moan startled the black and white witch, she looked at the body on her broom and turned in surprise and concern. "Hey are you okay?" the boy kept on moaning before blinking.

"Wait.. that didn't hurt?"

"That didn't hurt?" Marisa was confused, judging by the boy's tone, he was just as confused as her.

"O-O-O-Of course that didn't hurt!"

Marusa sweat dropped.

The blonde boy stared confusingly at the girl. "Um… are you the one who hit me with that laser beam thingy?" Marisa blinked, this boy doesn't know danmaku? "Er.. Yes but it is not a 'laser beam thingy' it's a danmaku."

The blonde boy becomes even more confused. "Danmaku.. what's that?" Marisa answered. "Well it's better to show you then explaining it… see this." She stepped back and looked at the other direction, to Naruto's magnificent and awe, blue bullets pattern appeared in the air before launching themselves into a group of trees, destroying them to splinters.

"Wow… impressive…" the boy's awe finalize Marisa's thoughts. _'So this boy really does not know of danmaku, ze?' _

"It's like something that I can do!"

"Eh?"

Naruto nodded. "I can do things like launching projectiles and such, but they are much bigger.. waaay bigger but lesser than that." Marisa quickly said. "Eh, you can? Really, then show me." Naruto gave her a grin. "Okay but… wait a bit I need to use a limiter here."

The young boy closed his eyes, Marisa wondered why did he do that, and what does he meant by 'use a limiter here'?

"Saigen Fūin." (Limit/Limiter seal)

The muscle around Naruto's body began to relax and his chakra is decreased. This is one of the technique that Kakashi taught him before the war, it is used in sparring to restrict oneself from doing further damage to the enemy.

"Okay now…" His eyes narrowed into slits, his body enveloped by a golden and black shroud. This is Bijuu mode, unlike Kurama's version, his eyes are now similar to the Juubi with Amaterasu's gift as the pupil. The necklace and magamata is still at its respective place, and a burst of energy that sent pebbles flying.

"Geh… what is this?" Marisa demanded, she'd never seen people doing this to use danmaku before.

"Bijuu mode, it is basically like a huge power up for me. All of my strength and speed are increased tenfold than previous. And watch this."

Using a limiter from the start is actually to lesser his chakra capacity. If Naruto were to use a full chakra in bijuu form, he could easily destroy a country even a nation. The seal works perfectly alright, he can sense nature and all that due to his sage mode combining with his Bijuu mode.

Hands like tails began to grow from his back, a red and orange sphere began spinning until it forms a spinning orb of red. Marisa noticed that these balls of energy have sharp edges, like stars.

"Futon: Issen Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!"

The chakra arms hurled the spinning balls deeper into the forest, cutting trees along its way. The balls went further and further. Now it's Marisa's turns to be impressed. She'd never seen any kind of danmaku like this, then she recalled what the boy said. He said that this isn't a danmaku, and yeah she noticed that it isn't.

Seeing the awe in Marisa's face, he shocked her even more.

"Expand."

Just like that, the spinning orbs began to multiply in size, it is spinning dangerously and was cutting everything within its range. The spinning disc finally dissipates, sending a wave of hot air through the two being.

"How's that?" Naruto asked the girl, clearly waiting her reply.

"That is.. that is… strange and awesome at the same time!" Marisa exclaimed. She is definitely surprised by the performance; she had just witnessed a unique attack similar to danmaku.

"Thank you, oh and by the way. Where are we?"

"Eh, we're in Gensokyo of course!"

"Gensokyo..? so Amaterasu-sama was right after all, I'll be transported to another realm…" The blonde boy muttered to himself, clearly accepting the fact that he had just been transported to another place.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"Ah, nothing." The boy defense himself. The deal has been struck and Amaterasu-sama said that he is now a god. That sounds awesome and weird at the same time. It's awesome because he IS a god and it's weird due to his appearance as a kid…

He doubted a person would believe him if he said that he is a god…

"Anyway, can you show me around miss…"

The girl smiled. "Marisa. Kirisame Marisa, Gensokyo's strongest witch!" she proudly jabbed her thumb into her chest.

Naruto returned her a smile. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. The nidaime Ame no hitotsu Kami."

"Eh, you're a god?" Marisa asked, clearly not expecting that introduction.

Naruto shrugged. "Well… I am actually a new god, or a reincarnation of the previous one to be exact." The shorter blonde said to the witch. She was really not expecting such introductions, from a little boy nonetheless. At first she thought of the boy being a youkai or something due to his earlier performance, but to declare that he is a god is just too dubious.

"A reincarnation, how is that possible…" Marisa's question just kept on getting personal.

"That's something I do not want to discuss…" Naruto said quietly for the both of them to hear.

Marisa nodded, it wasn't her business to begin with. "Anyway, can you show me around? I would like to get use to this place… Gensokyo, right?" Marisa nodded before answering. "Yes. C'mon, I'll show you around." She then blinked. "By the way, can you fly?"

It is the boy's turn to blink. "Fly?" why on earth would she ask such a weird action? Well, flying IS possible, he mean that he had seen old man Onoki did it in the war…

"Well, I guess I can.." even though the boy answered, there is uncertainty lingering in his voice.

"You think?" Marisa asked with her arms on her hips, this boy sure is weird…

"Well like I've told you, I've just recently become a god. Though flying is possible, I mean I've seen some people did it, but I guess I'll have to try…" Naruto closed his eyes, trying to concentrate his every being into it.

He is a god. And every god has authorities to do the impossible, he wanted to fly. That is just saying htat by being a god you can do anything. But, it's true right? He want to fly, he willed himself to fly, he WILL fly.

"Waah.. you're flying…" Marisa's statement made Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked down to find himself floating a couple of inches from the ground. The current state can be described as levitating; it is still not flying though.

"I did it.. hehe… I'm so awesome." Naruto can't help but chuckled to himself, if only sasuke were here…

"Mah, then follow me, I'll show you around, ze?" Naruto nodded at her offer. He quickly stabilized motion as soon as he was a few meters above ground, finding flight a bit at ease, he quickly adapts into the new way of traveling.

Though, a certain question lingered in Naruto's thought. "By the way, Marisa-san. Why can't we just walk?" Marisa looked back at him, letting the broom piloting her flight. "Well truthfully, it'll be easier to just fly, ze? Walking is not my thing." She pouted while placing her arms on her neck.

"I can see that…"

"And of course, to avoid youkais of course." Naruto blinked. "Youkai?" Marisa stared at him. "Your world is really plain huh, Naruto?" Naruto shook his head, making the golden flames flickered around him. "No, I know what youkais are, it's just that I never know thst I'll be seeing one…"

"Seeing one? ha! You'll be seeing a lot of them here!" Naruto just blinked more at Marisa's comment.

"You see, Gensokyo is a place where human, such as I, and youkai live. Many of the people there are women, so you better hide if you do not want to be kidnapped." Marisa giggled when she saw the blush in the boy's face.

"Some youkais are friendly, of course, I know most of them. Some of them are bad, so you should try to avoid walking outside the town late at night. But I doubt that someone who have powers like you wouldn't be able to handle them, though I must warn you, they are dangerous." Naruto nodded at the explanation and warning.

He can summarize all the things that she had said. So he is now in a world where where youkais and humans exist, a strange combination if you ask him. "Ne, Marisa-san. Are these youkais and humans… you know on good terms?"

Marisa made a thinking face. "Well, I guess you can say that. The only time that we've fought is through a danmaku duel after all." Naruto nodded. Finding a place where two beings co exist in friendly terms is a bit weird for him. He expected that they would be on each other's neck, ripping and shooting their way through each other's guts…

"I can imagine that you were thinking of something very outrages just now…"

"No, no I didn't."

The black-white witch shook it off. "Maa, anyway prepare yourself. We're almost there, ze." The boy did just that. Along the way, he'd seen that this place is surrounded by trees. Just like Konoha, he expected that he can find himself some nature chakra just in case if a youkai were to attack him.

"Ah, we're here!" before he knew it he had landed, along with Marisa, to the ground. He dust himself up and release the Bijuu mode, returning him to his new and unique apparel. He looked at his hair trying to fix it, but a pair of hair like horns sticks out as if they do not want to be fixed.

He shrugged it off as a natural thing. He is now in an unfamiliar place. It appears to be the similar one like he'd seen in demon country… oh yeah, a shrine! This is so funny coming from a god, ut what did he expect, he is a new god after all.

"Reimu..! Reimu! Come out here!" for some reason, the witch girl started shouting.

"Coming.. Eh, Marisa… like I said before, do not disturb while I'm drinking my te- eh, a new face… Marisa." The new girl that appeared from the shrine glared at Marisa with a pitiful glare. "I know that you love to collect things but I never know that you'll kidnap a little boy… you Shotacon."

"Hey, don't give me that pitiful glare, and besides I'm not kidnapping him. I found him on the forest while I was practicing." Marisa exclaimed to prevent further misunderstanding.

The red white girl, Reimu, didn't look convinced. Instead, she raised one of her eyebrows at her so called 'friend'. "Really, let's ask the boy for his side of the story shall we?" she stepped down the stairs try to examine the boy clearer.

His clothes looked exquisite and unique; she had never seen a person like this much less a male as young as him. His hair and, currently, blue eyes could easily made him pass as Marisa's younger brother or relative, but knowing the woman she guessed that that is impossible.

"I am Hakurei Reimu, a miko of the Hakurei shrine. Tell me boy, who are you?" Naruto simply gave her a curt nod before introducing himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you can call me Ame no hitotsu Kami." he nodded.

"Kami… a Deity? Are you really one?" Reimu asked the boy who nodded.

"Well I'm actually a new deity or a reincarnation of the previous one. I'm still trying to find what my powers are but I'll get these memories on how to use them but I can show you a demonstration." The chakra shroud came back, covering his body. His eyes are now red with circles and commas and a kanji for Kami as pupils.

"Tell me Miko-san, what do you want?" he asked her making her head tilted sideways.

"Me?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it must be a material thing I am currently having… difficulty to maintain my powers." Naruto looked away when he said that.

Reimu thought about it for a while, clearly not wanting to waste this chance. "Let me see… I want a new cup; mine broke when I accidentally dropped it."

Naruto nodded, thinking that it'll be simple. The origin of creation is by god's hands. For every house is build, not magically appear into thin air. The young boy started to flash a couple of handseals, Reimu and Marisa who was watching could only stare, interested at the outcome.

"Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō"

A yin yang crest appeared on the ground under him. The magamatas on the blonde's eyes glows white and was spinning making a kaleidoscope like patterns. The winds died down and ground shook, clearly, from the boy.

A flame sparked on Naruto's hand, white on the right and black on the left. He clasped his hands merging the two flames into one, this technique is powerful. No it is above powerful, Banbutsu Sōzō as its name implies is a technique that enables the user to create whatever they want. Be it inanimate or animate objects, existed or a thing that has yet to exist.

He opened the hand to show a green Japanese tea cup, the ones that are used in drinking tea. The weather returned to normal and so does Naruto. He walked to the awe stricken shrine maiden, handing her the cup.

"Here is what you want; I hope that it's to your liking. Look I even add a picture of a cat on the bottom of the cup!" Naruto said while showing her the picture. Indeed there is a picture of a cat sleeping under the cup; it seems like a carving than picture though.

"Ne, Marisa."

"Yeah, ze?"

"Can I keep him?"

"Oh, now look who is the shotacon now, Ze?"

"… Shut up."

"So you're telling me that you are a reincarnation of a previous god called Ame no hitotsu Kami?" the shrine maiden of paradise asked the sitting boy, they are currently inside the shrine well not the main building but Reimu's living quarter. Naruto sipped the tea in front of him before answering with a small voice.

"Yes."

"How did you become one?" at Reimu's question, Naruto instantly saddened.

The two female swore that they hear a lightning just now…

Then he blonde sighed as if he had given up. "I guess I'll be telling this sooner or later." His posture relaxed and he glanced sideways, trying his best to explain. "Where I came from, we were currently on a war. Not against another nation but against a god."

Reimu's and Marisa's eyes widened.

"To start it all off, let me give you a short history. Long time ago, humans fight, fight and fight. That's the only thing they're good at. To end this endless madness, a princess by the name of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya ate a forbidden fruit. This fruit is the only fruit of a tree called, the 'god' tree. She succeeded in stopping the wars, then she gave birth to a son. The son is the only human that have, chakra, the power from the fruit. "

Naruto paused, letting the information sink into their mind.

"But eating the fruit angered the god, the god then took a form of a beast or what you know as a Deidarabotchi. It wreaked havoc all over the place, but then Hagoromo, the son, managed to defeat the god. It wasn't easy, but he has mastered chakra into a way that can create inanimate objects or things, just like you've witnessed earlier."

The two girls listened into the tale, clearly interested.

"But by defeat isn't always killing, after all, killing a god is impossible. So, he sealed the god into the moon. But the only thing is, there isn't a moon back then, so he created one. This technique is what we called the six paths technique, I can do it too, being his reincarnation and all that…"

Technically, the sage's powers originally belonged to the Juubi, he simply used it in a more advanced fashion it's like playing your friend's game and managed to get to a higher level than him.

He paused

"Anyway, from that day onward, Hagoromo was considered to be a god amongst men, or a mortal god you might say. A being that is… how should I say this… a demi-god, I guess? He has many followers, he has disciples from all over the world for him to share his knowledge. Of course, the sage isn't actually immortal… he just lived longer than any other human…"

He gave the two girls a pained look.

"To be living longer than your loved ones… is also a part of being immortal… and to watch them die before is also a part of it."

Awkward silence reigned the room, clearly not comfortable with this, it was completely broken by the black white girl. "So you're saying that you are immortal?" Naruto gave her a look. "Well yes, unlike Hagoromo, I am immortal. Truthfully, I do not know myself… in what way am I immortal.. in what way am I god?"

He looked at them with a serious look. "Don't get me wrong, but where I came from, there are living legends… even though most of them died.." Marisa snort, which makes Naruto glare. "My grandfather, not related, is called Kami no hinobi for his wisdom and power… even if he's old."

Reimu was still silent as ever. There he is, in front of her, a god. A god. A god of creation and destruction… this is weird even for her, her being a miko just makes it even weirder. A god to suddenly appear in Gensokyo is… well it's common and rare at the same time.

She had seen immortals cough Kaguya cough… youkais, and even vampires. But a god? Right here at her shrine?

She better check the Hakurei border again…

"I see… then little- I mean Ame no hitotsu kami-sama… what will you do from now on?" Naruto seemed to get uncomfortable at the way she addresed him, being called that is going just weird.

"Please, call me Naruto… I am not one to be comfortable when my title is called…" the shrine maiden nodded. Marisa watched the scene with a gaping mouth, Reimu being polite in front of her? Don't get her wrong, if a god that can utterly destroy you just by thinking about is in front of you, she'll be bowung her head on the ground if it weren't for her being too shocked to do anything.

"Then… Naruto-dono…"

Naruto clears his troath before answering the miko's earlier question. "I guess I'll stay here, this place reminds me of home… but still, there are notable differences that is okay in my book." He is not bothered by the fact that there are youkais roaming around or living at the same place as humans, if he checked earlier, he noticed that he isn't actully human either, well not anymore.

Then the male asked the two females if they know of a clearing near the forest, they found one. The location is strategic, not too far from the town and it's suspiciously near the shrine though. But the blonde male guess that being a god and all, he must have some connections to a praying place… or something.

"How are you going to live here, don't tell me that you're just going to camp out here, ze?" Marisa was given a look, 'do you forget who am I?' from Naruto.

"Right, I'll shut up now…"

Naruto examined the clearing, it is a nice clearing. Using senjutsu, he was already able to tell that the area was rich in nature essence. The soil is good too, he can surely grow flowers and even crops. After all, gardening is one of his hobbies.

"Do you need some materials to build your home? If you need I could recommend Rinnosuke's shop for some materials… but I am not sure that he'll have all of it though." Naruto simply declined Reimu's offer.

"Ah, don't worry about that… hmm let me try something…" Onmyoton is like a technique to create anything. In simpler words, it is the father of any non nature elemental technique. But does giving oneself an element possible…? Well, he just have to try.

Once again to Reimu's and Marisa's amazement, the blonde deity was covered in golden flames. "Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō" The black and white flame appeared and so does the yin yang symbol on the ground underneath him. The male then focused on his chakras, he wanted this to happen.

The sage of the six paths was the ancestor of the Senju clan after all. He guessed that doing something like this is also possible, but the outcome is unknown. The flames were emerged into one beforesinking into Naruto's form, making him glow brighter and brighter.

"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (four pillar house technique)"

With a palm slammed into the ground, the earth around them shook. Woods started to shoot out forming wooden blocks and some were even being transformed into other materials such as metals, cement and even glass.

The structure quickly form, forming a building. It grew in length and size. Earth walls surrounding the main building just like a border, a small shed can be found near the gate. The main building itself is huge, it's almost as large as an inn in the town.

There is two other building, the two of them being smaller than the main one. They are placed right beside the main building like a joined room. The one on the right is a place for guest, it mostly contain rooms about four or five. The one on the left is a different case, which is a dojo, equipped with most of dojos equipment and an underground space for storage units.

"It seems a little empty, don't you think?" without waiting for their opinions, he formed a small pond with a small earth and water jutsu. He also uses his wood release to create plants and trees alike. The garden on the back is surrounded by beautiful trees, a small clearing in the middle for a nice resting place.

"Baths… I guess showers aren't that normal here…" another wooden building rose from the ground except, it is connected outside of the compound. A bath house, a fancy Japanese style house like this will need something like this, right?

Of course, it is divided into two parts… male and females

After seeing his creation with pride, he looked at the two girls whose mouths are currently on the floor.

"Well, I welcome you to Sengami no ie (House of a thousand gods)."

"Sakuya." A child like female voice said from her seat.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" the head maid replied to her master's call.

"Tell me… do you feel that?"

"Feel.. what exactly, Ojou-sama?" the maid asked, clearly confused with her master's words.

The other voice hmmed before answering. "I guess it's just me… anyway, back to your duties Sakuya."

The maid bowed gracefully. "Of course, Ojou-sama."

The sound of door being closed can be heard, indicating that the maid has left the room.

"What is this feeling… it's as if I'm… fearing of something…" the girl mumbled out. She realized what she had just said and shook her head, trying to get it out of her mind.

"Ah, I must be tired. I better retire early today… that shrine maiden and her friends kept on causing troubles for me… not to mention that fox.." she spit out those words before returning to her chambers.

Deep inside the mansion, a little girl can be seen sitting on the foot of her bed. Suddenly, she began giggling to herself.

"I want to play with you..."

She then laugh like a mad maniac who had just killed his victim. Her red crimson eyes glowed a deadly color, her shadow forming on the wall.

This is truly the devil

"Yukari-sama… you sensed it too didn't you?"

"Hmm..? sense what?"

"You know what I meant Yukari-sama.."

The woman, Yukari, was of course aware of what her shikigami was saying. She was trying her best to ignore it, but she can't. She'll investigate tomorrow, she needs to sleep. NOW.

A/N: that is it guys, now some clarification to make you guys know on how or what is story gonna be.

1. Naruto, as you can see, will be very powerful. But, it will take him some time to get familiar to use his divinity. Once he mastered it, he will become a STRONG character. Most of his techniques are an even powerful version of what he has, but with the help of Onmyoton, Naruto can create things and beings. GASP oops, a lil spoiler there.

2. I haven't decide the pairing and I don't intended to. Well at least not when the story has progressed. This is the first chapter for God's sake.

3. yeah… as you might've noticed, some characters are being OOC or too OOC… it clearly explains my lack of knowledge in Touhou… but I do read the wikis though. Feel free to heko if you want this story to become a better one!

4. Naruto is having a different personality? Le gasp! No guys, I have plans for that.

5. I am a religious guy, some of my comments here may or might offend some readers. I apologize for that, and I'll try my best to avoid anything that involves the use of religion… something that is almost impossible

6. To make it nice and smooth, I don't usually read reviews, but please show some love and support.

I'll be working for the next chapter right away, even if it's about 3 in the morning when I'm about to upload this, but for about the next two weeks, I'll be very, very busy. My exams are up guys, pray for me so that I'll get passing grades… Bs and Cs are enough.

That is all I have to say, then, I'm out!


	2. A proper Gensokyo welcome

Well, to start it off, I'll say this:

I do not own Naruto or Touhou.

I would like to say thanks to those of you who had been interested in this story, it is truly appreciated. Some of you may not like it but I can't blame you there, buddy. I am enjoying what I'm doing and I intend to do it that way, you guys may or may not like the ideas that I have for this story, but please try to accept it.

If, IF, if this story gets updated late… I apologize for that. As I've said, I'll be having my exams in the next two weeks or so. Once again, INSPIRATION and SUPPORT is what I need to make this story going. Thank you and please enjoy.

XAXA

There are things that Naruto didn't understand, about his new situation of course, he can't comprehend on what has happened to him.

1. He became a god

2. He is in a new world

3. His chakra is weird

Number three is the most disturbing. When he tried to do the shadow clone technique, earlier, he ended up with twice the number of clones than what he wanted to. He just woke up recently, about twenty minutes or so, and was about to go to the baths. But he also needed to water the flowers in the garden of course, he summoned five clones.

But when the smoke cleared, he found 10 clones standing there looking at him like an idiot who had just been slap on the face by his wife. Right now, the blonde is in the baths and was currently taking a bath in one of the pool. The clones did their jobs well done but when he was about to dismiss them, only four clones poof'd out, leaving six of them with him.

Currently all the Narutos and the original is currently taking a bath, in the same pool. The thing about being a clone is that you have the exact same feature as your original, but these clones, they don't.

Clone number one is what you can call a… shota. He is a younger version of Naruto with his childlike face and immaturity. Currently, this clone is having his hair washed by clone number two. Let's call clone number one, Kira.

Clone number two is somewhat similar to Shino. He is quiet, too quiet to be considered as Naruto Uzumaki's clone. This clone has an impassive look on his face and shows minor interest in things. From all of the other clones, he is the tallest and mature, in both appearance and action. Let's call this guy, Yuurei.

The third clone is charmer. Yes, a Bishounen. Sasuke reincarnate, minus the whole revenge thing. This clone is the exact opposite as Pride, he is quiet but social able at times. Unlike the next clone, who shows his pride that openly, this clone doesn't. His hair is blonde but in a way that you can call elegant, bangs framed his face and a short ponytail at the back. Despite his... Attitude, he is a good clone; he will follow every orders that his original give. Let's call him, Kage.

The fourth clone is familiar. He is the exact old Naruto. Being the same height, face and all that. He is currently happily washing his toes with soap while constantly casting the real Naruto a look. Before giving him a raspberry and then turned away while blushing and 'hmmp'ing. Let's call him, Tsuin.

The fifth clone is a girl. At least that what everyone would that it is. No, it's a boy, a pretty boy. Child like face, shy demeanor, constant blushing and finger twiddling… yup, a perfect match for Hinata. He is polite and knows his place, making him the ideal little brother figure, like Kira, for Naruto. Let's call him, Ren.

The sixth clone is… different from all of the clones. He is a mad dog in Naruto's clothing. When he was summoned here, he immediately jumped straight to Naruto with its ridiculously sharp fangs like teeth. The only thing that is keeping him under control is a special collar that Naruto made. Let's call him, Saeko.

There you go, an explanation of what had just happened. The real Naruto was twitching the entire time, he looked like someone who can't sleep at night and was forced to go to work by his wife. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't have a wife, nor does he work. He stood from his place, ignoring his modesty, and shouted. "Can someone tell me what just happened?"

All the other clones stop bathing, their attention focused on their original. The first clone, Kira, took the initiative to answer. "Waiii.. BOSS! Your peepee is big!"

Twitch

"Forgive him, Danna-sama. I will explain what happened." Kage dried his body with a towel before continuing. "We are the six paths of Samsara. Or to be precise, your six paths of Samsara." That got Naruto's attention. "We are the bodies needed in order for you to use the full ability of the Sage. We are similar to you or to be exact, we are you."

Kage lets the information sink in before continuing. "As you might've noticed, we all came with… different types of personalities. We are clones that are filled with Naruto Uzumaki's" everyone perked up. "Personality." Kage finished. Naruto rubbed his temples before replying. "So you're saying that you guys are me, or me with different personalities that is used to use the six paths technique?"

Instead of Kage, it is Ren who answered. "T-That is true.. umm.. Naruto-sama.." Naruto's face scrunched up at the formalities. "We-We are you in terms of blood, flesh and existence, but we all have different and unique powers." Naruto's irritation calmed down instantly.

You expect him to get angry on that?

"I-If Naruto-sama noticed, Naruto-sama isn't acting like he was before, right?"

At that Naruto can't help but widened his eyes. Ren's statement is true. He had this feeling that he was forgetting something but he never thought that it is something like this. Naruto gave Kira and the others a look. Was he like this back then? If he remembered clearly, he was anything but them in his previous state.

"Then tell me, how or why did I become like this?" Yuurei answered Naruto's question with an impassive look. "It is the outcome of being a god. When you become the reincarnation of Ame no hitotsu Kami, you are leaving your humanity behind. Your way of thinking, however, is a different thing. You just see things in a different way as your human life does. You may be a god, but you're a human before. Simply said, you have earned your place on becoming a god for the deeds you have done in your previous life."

The silent clone continues. "The sealing of Ippon datara's powers into you isn't the only thing that makes you what you are now. When you defeat Ippon datara, you have taken His place as a god." It is like a championship fight. If you win, you get the opponent's title and trophy, but in his case he had won his divinity. The divinity that he had taken from Datara.

Naruto decided to ask more questions later, right now, he will ask the obvious."And all of you are my.. Personalities when I was a human.. is that right?" Saeko gave him a maniac's laugh. "I'll take that as a yes…" he then looked towards the other him. "As you've said before, you guys are the bodies for my six paths technique… how is that possible?"

Kage thought before answering, he needed to explain this carefully. "The six paths technique requires six bodies in order for it to work. With that, the bodies will then inherit notable traits from the original. In our case, you. That is it. Instead of using bodies… we are represented by your emotions or personality."

Kage gave Kira a look. "Kira, your cheerfulness and immaturity."

He then cast Yuurei a look. "Yuurei, your muse and patience."

He addressed himself. "Me, Kage, your other or your opposite.."

Kage paused before giving Tsuin a glance. "Tsuin, your… polar opposite." Kira interrupted him. "Tsundere-chan!"

"Hey!"

Brushing off the side comments, Kage continued. "Ren, your kindness and purity." Ren blushed and sunk further into the water to hide it.

Kage then looked at Saeko. "Finally, Saeko. Your madness and insanity."

This will be very hard for him to take, never mind the personalities. Naruto's happy that he had discovered a new power, IS. But to be having them this early doesn't makes sense. He's not saying that he isn't happy with it, but on second thought, having six permanent clones, including Saeko, is pretty handy.

While Naruto is thinking to himself, Kira was whispering some words to Ren. "Psst, Ren! Ren." The other male leaned in closer to his other's height. "What is it, Kira?" Kira looked at the original Naruto before whispering. "Will the boss take this well? I mean I wouldn't be surprised if the boss were to faint and frothing from his mouth.."

Ren sweatdropped at the last comment. Their secret conversation didn't go unnoticed by Yuurei. "Hey."

BONK

BONK

"Pay attention." With that said, he returned to his original position. Leaving the two childlike blonde to nurse their swollen head. Tsuin merely laughed at his other's misfortune, saying things like, 'Lesser beings deserve having such treatments.' Coming from the same, body, mind, soul and existence, it really wants to make you laugh.

"I see… so, what are your respective paths?" at Naruto's question, Tsuin stepped forward. "I am your Asura path. I have the ability to summon mechanical armors, enhancing my body with metallic limbs and creating mortal weapons."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Mortal weapons?" Tsuin huffed. "How useless of you my other, being a god and such you must know these things. Since I'm a nice and powerful path, I'll tell you." The Tsun-man then withdraws his right hand, instantly, a large golden arrow formed from thin air.

"This is Huo yi. The arrow that pierced the nine suns. This is an example of mortal weapons; of course, I can summon any other weapon than this. Datara is actually a blacksmith that created thousands of weapons in the heaven realm, so using me in the battlefield with you will be a huge advantage."

Datara does not only represent the weapons that He had made, he is also the giver of destruction and creation. He represents creation due to his form a long time ago. He took the form of a tree, and that tree is somewhat similar to the tree of life. He also represents destruction. The form that he took when he 'punished' the mortals is in fact, a Deidarabotchi. A huge mountain youkai.

Let's just hope that he didn't have to meet one here soon.

Naruto nodded. Then, Yuurei salutes him like an officer signaling his turn. "I am your Human path. I am able to read the mind of any targets. By doing so, I must kill the target, because his soul will also be taken when I am finished absorbing his or her memories. However, if the being were to be an immortal like you, there are chances of it to not die. Its memories, however, will be in me."

The explanation was brief yet simple. He must not use this path on necessary targets, even if their memories were to be taken from them. "Are you effective in the battlefield or do you prefer to be a support?" the Human path immediately answered with an impassive tone. "I prefer to battle in close range. In order to read my enemy's mind, I need to have a physical contact such as touching or tapping them."

With a final nod, Naruto turned towards Kira. "Ooh! Me, me! Me!" Naruto can't help but smile a little. "I am boss's Animal path! I can summon huuuuge animals! From pretty to ugly!" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You're able to summon any creature? Including those who are not included in a summoning contract?"

Kira nodded enthusiastically, claiming his competence. "Of course! I can summon birds, horse, sharks, lions and even penguins!" Naruto sweat dropped. "Penguins…" His answer is Kira's bright smile, which shines like a star.

"I see… then Ren, is it?" seeing what appears to be younger boy nod, Naruto continued. "What path are you?" Ren answered the original with a light blush. "I am your Naraka path. M-My abilities are interrogation and restoration…" Naruto was convinced when Ren said that he has an ability of restoration, but interrogation..

What, forcing the targets to speak with unimaginable cuteness?

Hope not…

"Interrogation, how so?" Ren answered. "I can summon the king of hell, and by do-doing so, I can tell whether a person is lying or not. If they we-were to l-lie during the interrogation, they'll die." Wow, what such technique aren't meant for someone like him..

Naruto was hesitating when he looked at Saeko. Kage said that he's a mad dog after all, so how can he talk? Seeing Naruto's intention, Ren spoke once more. "A-Ah, I'll do Saeko's introduction. Before I start, S-Saeko and I shares a pact. I-I am Saeko's keeper or master as you would say." Naruto nodded, even if he can't help but wonder…

"S-Saeko is your Preta path. He is, as Naruto-sama, can see, a mad being. His main ability is absorbing attacks such as chakra based technique, but since we are in a different world, those d-danmakus that Marisa-san explained contains some sort of supernatural energy, Saeko can feed from it."

Naruto blinked. "How do you know Marisa?"

Ren blushed brighter. "W-We are connected… what Naruto-sama see, we see…" Naruto nodded, and then he also noticed a weird and unusual word. "Wait… feed?"

Ren nodded. "Y-Yes feed… Saeko originated from the hell realm… he represents, aside from your madness, your greed and carnal hunger. O-Once Saeko starts _eating _h-he can't stop… that is why, using chains to restrain him is a must. He is also called the hungry ghost…"

"I see… but how does he.. feed exactly?"

"Saeko will consume anything, be it living or non living things… yes, he is also a cannibal.." Naruto wanted to gasp, but was too shocked to do so. Seeing his original's discomfort and action, Ren waved his hands trying to prevent misunderstanding. "B-But don't mistake him as a bad path Naruto-sama! Saeko is also capable of fighting, due to his inhuman and monstrous strength."

"Saeko can also consume e-energy. It is actually h-his favorite. Like Nagato-san's preta path, Saeko can't take nature chakra, it's more like e-every single one of us are very vulnerable to it…." Naruto can see the younger blonde scratching the mad blonde's head like a dog.

"F**O**OO**OOO**OD!"

Ren paused at the interruption

"A-Anything that has a s-supernatural source in it will be Saeko's primary target, as you can see; Saeko is reacting to nature itself due to it being exposed to the youkais." Well that could prove troublesome. The original Naruto asked Ren one last time. "I see… then I expect you to hold on to his leash, okay?"

"O-Okay!"

Naruto was shocked and amazed at the same time. A hungry ghost that will FEED on anything is brutal and disturbing, but he guessed it matters not now. Saeko is him, or his insanity. A part of him that he can see and communicate with.

Naruto then turned to Kage, who was smiling like a certain male back home. "I suppose it's your turn now… Kage." The taller man simply stepped forward while tightening his towel; they are still in the baths after all. "Danna-sama… I am your Heaven path. I am, out of the others here, the strongest and experienced one than all of my others. I have the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people."

The strongest path paused, letting it sink for a while.

"Unlike Nagato, I am not bound by the time penalty that he had when his Heaven path were to use his techniques." When fighting Nagato, Naruto noticed that the heaven path (Nagato's) paused every time he used an attack, this probably what Kage meant by penalty.

"However, my being alone is that of a divinity."

"A divinity?"

"Yes, I am the Heaven path after all. You can say that I am what make the Rikudo sennin a god. My powers are his own creation after all. Unlike the other paths, I am a being that exist when the Rinnegan is activated. Hagoromo, however, was different. He is the first and very first human that was able to fully master the Rinnegan. But the power of the previous Ame no hitotsu Kami he can't handle." Naruto then asked. "The Rinnegan is needed when performing the six paths technique, no? Then how does Hagoromo have the Rinnegan?"

Kage gave a light chuckle. "Hagoromo was able to use the full potential of chakra. When I say chakra, it does not literally define power. Think of it as a trait, or gift, much like yours that you gained from Amaterasu no Omikami-sama." He paused before continuing, deciding that it was better to go further into the topic.

"Unlike His mother, Hagoromo earned and practiced the way of chakra, I suppose you know that much isn't that right, Danna-sama?" Naruto nodded. The sage is powerful; maybe he even can defeat him despite him being a full deity.

The sage practically re-defines chakra. Chakra isn't meant to be used as a jutsu in the first place. Chakras are points in the human body, i.e. major plexuses of arteries, veins and nerves that are centers of life force or vital energy. But the sage discovered its true potential, but not its true purpose.

Chakra isn't meant to kill. It is a person's life force, something that indicates whether a person is alive. But before chakra was discovered, humans were forced to rely on their steels and might. But when the sage found the true potential of chakra, he starts with it a force that is capable to save and destroy.

Kunais aren't meant to be used as a killing tool. It is originally a tool that is used for farming, farmers used it to cut dead plants and twigs. But look at man's twisted and cruel way…

A child wasn't meant to bore their father's sins, but look. A child even if they are young, they are already tainted by a sin that they didn't commit. Human blames other for a fault that they all committed, but none of them will be the first to say that they're wrong.

In short. Naruto knew sin. No, he is currently bearing the sins of thousands of human beings. The sin that they committed by the cause of their own kind.

"Enough explaining. We should talk later. I still need to explore the town or village, this new development in both place and era interest me." With that, the original blonde stood up from the pool. He snapped his fingers, magically, his original clothes with the haori appeared in a spark of golden flame.

"I see, if that is the case, we shall return to your mind Danna-sama." Kage turned to the other paths. One by one, they started to dispel. As soon as Kage was about to dispel, he was interrupted by Naruto. "Kage, you stay with me. I want you to stay as my shadow in case if anything were to happen."

Kage chuckled at the unintended joke. "Fufufu… very amusing Danna-sama… very well." The taller blonde then sunk into Naruto's shadow, leaving a chorus of chuckles behind. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"_Really. You started it after all, Danna-sama." _Kage's voice came from within Naruto's mind, as if mocking him playfully

After leaving the baths, Naruto locked his gate. Instead of a key, he used a seal. A blood seal, similar to those on forbidden scrolls. After placing it, he made a ram seal with his finger.

"Fuin." The seal glowed white before diminishing, making it invisible for others to see. After checking his equipment, he turned and left the house. He was kind of excited to explore, even now, he was never the type of person who can sit tight in a new place. When he was about five meters from the compound, he felt this tingling and pricking sensation on his back. It is almost as if someone is watching him, looking back, he found no one there.

"Hmm.. must be my imagination…"

* * *

"Oh my, my… we have an outsider in Gensokyo…. And a cute little boy nonetheless."

Naruto almost tripped for some reason.

"This will be interesting to watch… very interesting."

The female figure and voice giggled. A tear in the air opened, showing hundreds of eerie purple eyes. The woman stepped into the tear before closing it, leaving nothingness behind.

* * *

Gensokyo is a large place. Comparing it to some places back at the elemental nation, will make it smaller though. Regardless, it's still a large place. The places here are different than the ones back at Konoha; the lack of technology and modern equipment is one of them. Naruto was currently walking through the town, seeing stands and small stores along the way.

The witch's words are right, Gensokyo is filled with women. He has yet to sense a single presence of male in the area. He also noticed the few stares and whispers aimed at him. Indeed, some women are looking at him as if he was an entirely different species, which he really is.

He overheard some women saying that he is a monk and saying that it's impossible for him on becoming one due to his appearance. That irritated him for some reason.

"_Danna-sama, you're truly adorable… Fufufufu…"_

"_Silence, Kage."_

With his argument with Kage cut short, he continues to wander the street as if he was mesmerized.

The walking, for some reason, didn't tire him. Instead, he finds it more and more comfortable if he were to walk. He had passed a few shops and houses along the way; in fact he had walked into the forest or at least near it. One shop caught his attention; it is normal due to it being the only building there.

It is a fairly sized building. It is called Kourindou. From the looks of it, it looks more like a storage unit than a shop. But then again, do not judge a book by its cover as they say.

With interest and curiosity, Naruto walked into the shop.

"Sorry to intrude…"

"Ara, a guest… how rare."

Surprisingly, it was a male who answered. The male is taller than Naruto, he has a short silver hair, wear glasses and was dressed in a white and blue kimono. There is a pouch strapped into his abdomen, maybe for storage or tools. The taller male went out of the counter and eyed the blond deity.

"I've never seen you before, tell me. Are you an outsider?" the taller man asked with a squinted pair of golden eyes.

"Indeed. I am an outsider who travelled here from a place far away. I have come to this shop to check on a few things, if you don't mind." Naruto replied politely to the owner.

The taller man smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, this is a shop after all." With that, the blonde browsed the place. From his point of view, this place is similar to a pawn shop. There are many things, from books to scrolls and from plants to metals scrap. As he was walking through the left side, he saw something that caught his eyes.

"What is this?" he asked the shop owner while holding the thing. Said thing is a fan, a smaller version of Madara's battle fan but with a different design. It is smaller than him, the difference is the color. It has a black handle and the fan is made out of paper, there are symbols of the Mandala on it.

First is the kanji 青: it represents the color blue or azure. It also the symbol of beings or things that are associated with water.

Next is the kanji 白: it means white.

Third is the kanji 朱: it means vermilion.

Fourth we have the kanji 玄: it means black.

Fifth we have the kanji 空: it means sky.

Sixth we have the kanji 玉: it represents jewel.

Seventh it is the kanji 三: it is the kanji for three.

Eight is the kanji 北: it means north.

Finally, ninth, we have 南: it means south.

Personally, Naruto recognized these symbols. They represent the mandala. One, Seiryu. Two, Byakko. Three, Suzaku. Fourth, Genbu. Fifth, Kinja. Sixth, Tennyo. Seventh, Shinigami. Eight, Hokuto Sennin. Ninth, Nanto Sennin. The blonde deity never thought that he'll be seeing such an interesting thing in his life.

The shop owner answered, "That is a battle fan. I found it near the outskirts of the forest while I was hiking, it interest me so I decided to take it back to my shop." Naruto nodded before asking again. "Tell me, is it for sale?" the shop keeper blinked. "Excuse me?" Naruto asked again. "Is it for sale?"

The shop keeper looked surprised. People normally came into his shop for browsing, and some rarely purchase anything from him. "Yes, yes it is." Naruto smiled. "How much?"

"Let's see… 5,000 ryo?"

"Deal."

Naruto reached for his pouch to grab the necessary amount of money. He hands it to the shop keeper, who accepted it with pleasure. "It is nice doing business with you, Mister…"

"Rinnosuke. Morichika Rinnosuke."

"Rinnosuke-san. Very well, I must go now. Being a traveler I need to explore the place. It is nice meeting you, and may you have a good day." Rinnosuke greeted back and watched as the shorter male leaves his place through the door. He glanced at the bank note in his hands. "Huh, what an interesting and polite fellow."

Never in his life, had he felt so happy when a customer went into his shop.

"_It seems that you have found an interesting item, Danna-sama."_ Kage said from within Naruto's mind. The blonde was currently walking the streets again, planning to get familiar to the place.

"Really, how so?" he can't help but be interested in the topic that Kage brought up. Perhaps this is useful for future purpose.

"_That item is somewhat related to your Onmyoton techniques."_

"Tell me more, Kage." He lets Kage to further continue his explanation.

"_As you've noticed, those Kanjis are actually the nine mandalas of the sage. We have the dragon, tiger, vermilion bird, turtle, heavenly serpent, a priestess, the embodiment of the death god and the two sages of the cardinal directions. These characters can be summoned through the use of your onmyoton. But it requires a greater percentage of your yang chakra, instead of your yin."_

"… I see, I'll try it when I have time. Right now, I better hide. These women have been staring at me for a while now." Indeed they are. The blonde deity wasn't one to get comfortable when someone is eyeing him. he had felt the stares and looks ever since he re-entered the town again.

His senses spell danger, but his pride won't let him flee.

"_Fufufu… truly, you are interesting Danna-sama." _ Kage chuckled out, clearly amused by his other's current situation.

The blonde male began walking towards the other direction; he really needs to stay away from the women's range. Suddenly, he bumped into an unfamiliar figure that is, of course, taller than him.

"OOf! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going…"

Naruto immediately apologize as soon as he collides with the figure. The figure is, of course, a female. Said female has a, of course, well… eh endowed body. She's actually quite beautiful, even he admitted it. She has a blue-gray hair and an odd looking hat, which strangely suits her.

She had a blue dress with a single red ribbon on the front of her chest. Her apparel was quite normal than the witch's but comparing to the girls back home, it is something exotic. When he looked closer, he noticed that she was taller than him, similar to the other women here.

Instead of getting mad, she smiled and brushed her dress. "No. it's fine… how rare of seeing a little boy in this part of the village, tell me are you lost?" Naruto feels irritated when she refers him as a 'little' boy. "No, I'm not lost. I have come from a faraway place to travel, and I somehow ended up here."

The woman seemed to have notice the formality in the boy's tone. _'What a polite young man.'_ "I see, my name is Keine Kamishirasawa. I am the protector of the humans in this village, and you are?"

Knowing his manners, Naruto introduced himself. "My name Naruto Uzumaki I am the-"

Before he can finish his statement, Kage interrupts. _"Danna-sama, I suggest that you do not tell her of your title. It will only attract too much unnecessary attention."_

The blonde male nodded before continuing "I am a… sage from where I came from. I was taught by my master in the ways of the sage and was currently traveling until I found myself here." Keine smiled. "Are you not here with your master, if so, can I please talk to him?"

She was going to scold the master for leaving a young boy here alone; it is irresponsible for an adult to do so. Many children played around the village, it is just uncommon for outsiders who found themselves here to not stick together for safety.

It is somewhat a good thing that the boy had found himself a safe way into the village.

"Ah, I'm afraid that my master is no longer with us… he passed away, many years ago." So that's it… a look of sympathy crossed Keine's face. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up…"

Naruto shook his head. "No it is fine; you didn't know… he would be displeased if a woman as beautiful as you were to worry over him." Jiraiya was always one who _adored_ women, so that is a right thing to say. A small blush crept into the females face before fading. "My, my. For someone so young, your flattery has truly affected me in some ways."

"Oh, please do not be mistaken. It is the truth."

"My, my…"

The woman seemed nice. That is what Naruto can say. The way she talks is like a mother or at least a maternal figure to all children.

Naruto then asked. "If it is okay to ask, are there any other things that you do here instead of protecting humans all day?" the taller woman blinked at the sudden question. "I am a teacher, I teach at a school somewhere near the living area." Naaruto's impression of here seemed to grow. Not only she protects the humans, she also teaches children for a living to, maybe.

Then Naruto started chuckling. Keine was confused. Naruto noticing her confused look, decided to explain. "Sorry. School reminded me of my younger days, I was a very rebellious soul back then. Always playing pranks on my teachers, getting scolded and barely passed my exams… good times, good times…"

"_Ano, Danna-sama? That isn't something that you can casually brag about to others that easily, especially if the person is a teacher…"_

Surprisingly for Kage, the woman giggled. "Really, then I may have a wrong impression of you Naruto-kun." Naruto twitched. She is obviously referring him as a kid there. "Hahaha… I see… anyway, can you please tell me a place where I can buy some medicine? I've built myself a home in the forest and my master always said that stocking up on medicine is always a good thing."

She answered. "How lucky of you Naruto-kun. I was just about to go to the pharmacy. Come with me, let me show you."

"Thank you." Naruto said, grateful for her kindness.

Keine led him through various shops and vendors. Food stands, grocery, and even some hardware store. While walking, Keine also told him about the humans here. Some are native of Gensokyo while some are people from outside of Gensokyo who wandered and found themselves here in the village.

Among other places in Gensokyo, this human village is actually the safest place here. There are no Youkais, though some often come to buy supplies or to shop. From the looks of it, Keine is pretty famous. From the moment they entered the district, people have been greeting her and kids saying Hi's.

If only there is someone as friendly as Keine when he was younger…

The blonde male shook his head. Look at him, speaking like an old man n his thirties…

"Here we are." Keine said snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. In front of him is a wooden building, a two storey building, with a classic Japanese style feature. It is larger than any other buildings here, making it a place that is easy to find. Entering the main door, the two customers found themselves staring at a neat room filled with many medicinal herbs or potions.

The smell of herbs are tangible in the air, you do not have to be an Inuzuka to actually smell it.

"Eirin! I'm here for my package!"

The sound of boxes being dropped can be heard from somewhere, maybe the owner is in a bit of a tight spot.

"Ah, Keine it's right over there. Let me get it for a sec- eh? Another guest?"

When the woman's eyes landed on Naruto, she froze and stare. Said woman was taller than Keine only by a few inches. She has a pair dark grey eyes, and long white hair that was tied into a large braid on her back. Her clothing is red and blue, and is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap.

She instantly smiled when she recovers from her shock, looking at Naruto, she gave him a greeting. "Welcome, are you here with Keine?" Naruto politely replied. "Yes, she is showing me around. I was planning to go and buy some medicine for my household, and Keine-san was kind enough to show where to get one."

Keine felt proud at the last comment. Being praised by a male and a young boy, made her pride as a teacher rise up to the ceiling. "Anyway Eirin, I was just planning to go to Reimu's shrine, you know, just too talk…" Eirin asked her. "Aren't you busy with school? Or are you free?"

"I'm free." She said before turning to Naruto. "Very well then, Naruto-kun I'll be going now, if you have anything to ask please ask Eirin-Oneesan here." Somehow, Naruto feels annoyed. "Sure. And thank you. As a way of saying thanks, if it is possible, please visit my residence in the forest, me and my.. eh.. Housemates will surely repay you over a glass of tea."

Never in her life that she met someone, a young boy nonetheless, this polite. Instead of saying simply thank you, this boy invites her to his house. A way of showing thanks to the person who had done a great thing that caused them to be in debt to them.

If Keine were to decline, it would be rude no matter how you look at it. If she were to accept, it will surely make her to feel uncomfortable. Seeing the anticipating look in the boy's eyes, she giggled. "Very well, I'll take you up on that offer Naruto-kun." The male nodded, happy that he will be having guest sooner or later.

"Okay, now I really must go. Eirin, help Naruto-kun with whatever he needs okay? Goodbye, Eirin, Naruto-kun." With that, the teacher left the place… by flying.

"Eh… she can fly?"

Eirin, who overheard the boy's muttering, asked in curiousity. "You don't know?"

The boy shook his head in negative. "No, no I don't. I thought of her being a normal human, but I guess I was wrong."

Eirin giggled before asking him. "Now, what do you need?" Naruto quickly placed his normal face on. "Do you have any medicines for common diseases? Such as colds, aches, and food poisoning?"

Eirin nodded with a smile. "Of course we have. In fact, we also have any kind of medicines to almost any kind of injury, be it physically or internally." She grabbed a small jar from a shelve from the counter; inside is a powder like substance.

"This is a medicine that will cure any diseases such as the ones that you've mentioned above." She placed it on the counter showing the medicine to Naruto.

"I guess I'll take it. How much for seven of these?" Naruto asked while picking up the jar.

"Well, it'll be 2,000ryo." Eirin said while smiling.

"Hmm, I see… very well, here." Naruto reached to his pocket to grab his money. He hand over the bills to Eirin before picking up the medicine.

"Ah, do you need any plastic bags for those?" Eirin asked the boy.

"No, there is no need." He grabbed a scroll after putting the jars back on the counter. He opened the scroll skillfully, making the paper flutter around. Eirin watched in amazement on what the blonde deity was about to do. To her surprise, he bit the tip of his thumb enough to draw blodd and wiping it across the scroll.

He aimed the scroll towards the jars tht are stacked in the counter. He fascinates her when the jars started to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Fuin." With that, the kanji for medicine can be seen on the scroll written in black ink.

Curious, Eirin asked. "What did you just do?"

"Oh, I seal the medicines into my scroll. Judging by your reaction, stuff like these aren't common here, no?" She nodded her head. "I see, well this scroll acts as a mini pocket for me. It allows me to 'seal' various items. Those items that I've sealed here will appear as their respective Kanjis.. see this."

Seeing her satisfied with is explanation, Naruto bowed. "Thank you for the medicines. I hope that you may have a nice day."

"Yes, of course. have a nice day to you too." Eirin waved to the boy.

"What an interesting boy…"

It is not in her everyday life that she gets top see people doing things like that.

* * *

"Yukari-sama, how is your observation on our newest guest in Gensokyo is doing?" Ran, Yukari's Shikigami, asked her master as they sat in the porch, viewing the garden of the Yakumo residence. Yukari happily sipped her tea before answering.

"The boy is an interesting one. Nice instincts, interesting possessions and unique skills… surely, he will surprise all of Gensokyo by his presence." The youkai said while enjoying the view.

From the past hour, she had been observing one named Naruto Uzumaki. When he heard that he had built a house in the forest, she decided to 'enter' it. But to her surprise, she can't. That is what have been bugging her. The bpy had visited Rinnosuke's shop and leave with an interesting item, meeting Keine herself and going into Eirin's pharmacy.

He also showed her about this 'sealing scroll' that he has.

Looking at the currently blue sky, Yukari called for her Shikigami. "Ran."

"Yes, Yukari-sama?"

"What do you say that we give Naruto-kun a visit?"

Cue tripping for a certain god

"… Anything that you want to do, Yukari-sama."

Yukari smiled before sipping her tea, emptying it. "Fufufufu… very well, Ran. Prepare some refreshments for our newest neighbor. We must give them a proper Gensokyo welcome, no?"

"On it, Yukari-sama."

* * *

"So you're telling that to not tell ANYONE about you being a god?"

"Yes."

Naruto is currently at the Hakurei shrine. He was currently chatting with the Miko, Reimu, about some things. The privacy of him being a deity is one of them.

"But why so sudden though? Aren't you the one who come here and started saying that you are a god?"

"A reincarnation."

"Yeah whatever."

Naruto released a long sigh. "Imagine if you were to be in my position. True, being a deity you need to make a name for yourself, when you have followers, you'll get what you call faith."

Reimu's face scrunched up in confusion. "Faith?"

Naruto blinked. "You're a shrine maiden and you do not know? Anyway, faith is what gives a god his or her powers or 'energy' to be exact."

He paused.

"I am a reincarnation, or the next Ame no hitotsu Kami. I gained my right when I defeated the first Ame no hitotsu Kami, Ippon Datara. Me being a deity that was once human can't possibly receive 'faith' easily."

Seeing the interest in Reimu's eyes, he continued. "Before I continue, you must swear that you won't say anything to anyone.. Even your friend. Or else…"

The winds picked up, the sound of thunder roar and lightning flashed. The ground shook for a second and birds cawed in fear. Reimu suddenly feel very scared, not of the boy in front of her, but of the GOD in front of her, her blood has frozen and she can't even shake in fear.

She was so scared that even her Goosebumps aren't reacting.

"Ye-Yes I promise." Reimu stuttered out.

"Good." Naruto nodded.

"Despite me being an infinite being, I am actually limited by one thing. powers? No. mortality? No. wisdom? No. I am limited by humanly desires and thoughts. I was once human, after all. These are the only thing that remains with me when I become what I am now…"

"Think about it, a being with the power of a god but with the mind of a human…"

Reimu gets it now. What the deity is trying to say is that, his presence alone can both benefit and damage Gensokyo's well being. If someone were to use find out that he had that kind of power, some will try to get it. though most of the people here in Gensokyo are powerful, not all of them have the same and incredibly amount of power as he does.

"But why don't you prevent it from happening? You are a god aren't you?"

"Indeed, I can prevent it. I can stop it and I can punish those who does it. But, I simply do not have the authority on doing it. I may be deity but I need permissions on to do those things, though I can ask the other deities and returning them the favor."

"Then.. what are your authorities now?"

"For the mean time, it is the destruction and creation of all things. I also have the six paths of samsara as a… bloodline from my ancestor."

"You said it as if you're not satisfied with what you're having now.."

"What can I say, I was human. My humanly thoughts and desires lingers unto me like a ghost of my past… funny, huh? A god being haunted by a ghost of his former self…"

It is not funny, in fact it is quite scary. But Reimu can't help but be amazed at the young deity's wisdom. He have the power, the strength, the will to do anything that he wants, but he chose not to do it…

"I see, well let me give you my opinion. I know that it must be.. Though on your side, but look: you are still a human no matter how you look at it. You still have desires, you being a god, you still thirst for more. That is a prove that humanity still lingers into you. But at least, take care of it. Let it be a sign you know, like a prove that you have conquered it…"

Naruto was silent throughout Remu's entire speech. He still has a bit of humanity left, and that is somehow refreshing and relieving at the same time. It showed him that he is still who he was before, a pure and tainted soul that was bounded by morality of men and sin.

But now, look at him a deity. A god. And infinite being. Never in his life had he felt such a great achievement.

He felt his ego rising but meh, whatever.

"Thank you Reimu, talking to somebody really helps. Come by my residence sometimes, and bring Marisa, the more the merrier as they say." Naruto gave her a smile, which the shrine maiden kindly returns.

"Anytime, Naruto-do- I mean, Naruto. Anytime."

With saying his goodbyes, the deity left.

Talking really helps… maybe he should build a shrine of his own….

Nah

* * *

It is four in the evening. Currently, our protagonist is having his early dinner. His dinner consist of.. well ramen. After all, it is the foods of the gods in his books. Actually, he had forgotten to buy groceries.

"_I can't believe that you forgot something as trivial as that, Danna-sama."_

"Kage, I order you to be silent."

"_Fufufu, Danna-sama, is just too adorable."_

"Kage…"

"_Of course, Danna-sama… fufufu."_

"Sigh… I guess I'll just grow some vegetables on my own then…."

Yeah, from his opinion. It is better to grow one yourself than just buying. It'll be harder but it can also be turn into a profit making system. He was currently low on money and if the thought of using creation of all things to make money crossed your mind…

Be ashamed at yourself…

But it is tempting….

Then, Naruto paused at eating. He felt an unfamiliar presence form outside the gates. He had invited Keine earlier but this is difference, it felt nothing like Keine's presence.

Deciding that it was best to just face it, Naruto throw his ramen cup to the trash can and walked to the gates. When he reached the gates, he flashed a couple of handseals to open it, after the gate glowed for a couple of seconds, the door opened.

Revealing, a tall figure of purple and gold along with another figure with nine bushy golden tails. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sorry to intrude. My name is Yukari Yakumo, I've heard that Gensokyo have a new resident so me and my attendant would like to chat over for some tea. Is that okay with you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto simply stare for a few second before smiling with his nice guy face.

"Of course not. Welcome to Sengami no ie…"

* * *

A'N: FINALLY IT'S DONE!

While writing this, I was reading the reviews. To surprise, I actually have reviews… I was like: wow. No srsly. Well I would like to thank those of you who commented and read the story, love ya'll who favorite, no homo, and

Please continue to show some support if you want more. Some complained about the story being too fast, from my view, it hasn't. though I can't help but agree with the whole 'revealing myself as a god' thing…

I do not know what came over me…

I'll try to make the story longer and please once again help me. You can't just expect me to play the entire touhou game now can't you?

Wait, you do?

I know that I've add a new power to Naruto but it is necessary for the story to progress later on. This story might have some minor crossovers with some other series… Okami will be the only one revealed though.

Okay about the paths.. let's do this

Imagine Kira as a seven yr old Naruto with a cheerful attitude and was dressed in an animal footie pajama.

Imagine Yuurei as a Haruka looking Naruto from free

Imagine Kage as Izaya, but not that insane, from durarara!

Imagine tsuin as all Rie kugumiyas voiced characters… tsundere ones but with Naruto's looks.

Imagine Ren as Len Kagamine from ocaloid. Note, Ren was inspired by Len so is is safe to say that he looks like him.

Imagine Saeko as an insane Naruto. Or put in Glutton's(FMA) personality on him

That is all for today guys.. so tired its two in the morning.. bye

I'm out!


	3. Naruto's day

As always, here is how I start:

I do not own Touhou or Naruto

Well, I've been interested so far. So everytime I took a break at studying, I'll always write whenever I have the free time. This story, for me myself, is developing pretty well. Story progression will be long, I mean long. I'll try to make the chapters long, but I lack conversation skills so sorry about that.

As to my interest in the pairing… look. I LOVE harem. Nuff said. But, some of you might have the idea to disagree. I am trying to be considerate to all of the non-harem fans out there. C'mon, let's all not be selfish. Personally, Reimu's a good match. Marisa kind of reminds me of the hyper Naruto. I'll try, if the pairing somehow ended up as a harem, to put more girls later on.

Naruto is a god. A reincarnation. So, other beings MIGHT notice or recognize his presence. But they will have trouble on doing so. Why? Naruto still has his human side in him, so it'll take a while for characters like Suwako and Shinki to figure out who he is. But they'll have suspicions though.

In this chapter, a small display of Amaterasu's gift will be shown. It is Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. You know, standard Naruto stuffs… illusions three days three seconds in real life and all that. I'll say this though, lunarian characters will not be affected YET from the use of this ability. Mainly because they haven't been introduced yet.

I know that I've said that I lack the ability to describe a character's personality. I know it's a bad excuse. I'll try my best to improve that. This is an AU fic. I repeat an AU fic. Some characters will be OOC. That is all.

OOC Yukari here, some of you may not like it…

Now, let us see how this chapter goes, no?

Oh one last thing. Am I funny?

* * *

"I see. So you are a travelling sage that comes from a faraway land and you somehow find yourself here. Isn't that right?" Yukari, who had just sipped her glass of tea, asked the younger and shorter blonde to confirm what he had told her.

"That is basically it." the blonde male sipped a glass of his tea before resuming. "Now, that you've known why I'm here, let me ask you this."

"Why, are you here?"

Silence reigned over the room. Neither Yukari nor Ran answered. The silence was finally broken by Yukari, who let out some choruses of giggles. "Ara ara, isn't it common to greet a neighbor who had just recently moved here?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed mentally, meaning that he didn't show it. _'She is avoiding my question; she is trying to change the topic.' _He then released a sigh. "I suppose it is."

Yukari giggled. "I'm glad that you understand. Then, from the looks of it you are living here alone, no?" to Yukari's surprise, Naruto shook his head.

"No."

"Hm, but I don't see anyone else here?" Yukari blinked, even Ran is confused. She can't sense any other presence besides the boy and her master.

"There." Naruto points his finger to the doorway. The two women looked at where the finger is pointed. Behind them, is an exact copy of the boy in front of them. He, however, is taller and has a longer hair. The male behind the two women was dressed in an orange and red kimono; a single magamata necklace can be seen dangling from his neck.

He had a smile on his face, a smile that gives of an aura of comfort and yet danger. Unknown to the two women of course. He is also holding a tray filled with snacks and new cups of tea.

"Danna-sama, it seems that we have guests. So, I took the initiative to make some refreshments. Here you go." The other blonde male approached the three being before putting the refreshments on the table.

"Thank you Kage, you may return now." Naruo said, grateful for the initiative.

"It is my pleasure, Danna-sama." The other Naruto smiled before disappearing in the instant, and appearing again taking his place behind Naruto with a pleasing smile. Catching, both Yukari and Ran off guard. Seeing the shocked expression on their faces, Naruto sighed. "Sorry about that. Kage just loves to do that, I hope that didn't shocked you that much."

Yukari was snapped out of her thoughts. "No, not at all." She gave him a smile, while inside, she was thinking. _'That is no ordinary skill, it is as if he literally disappeared…" _Ran was thinking of the same thing, she also noticed that both of the male's presences are…

"Similar, isn't it?'

Naruto's question caught Ran off guard. Did he just… read her mind? Unable to do something about this, Ran merely kept her mouth shut. Yukari sees the entire scene with interest; Ran was never one to be surprised that easily.

"Pray tell, what is similar?"Yukari asked with an amused smile, interested on the answer of the blonde male. Naruto had seen smiles like that; it shows that the person is both amused and anticipating for an answer. Commonly used politics, for detecting flaws in one's self. The Sandaime used this kind if expression when he was waiting for an answer, instead of showing aggression, the old man intimidates his enemies with a calm and harmless expression.

'_This woman really wants to know, huh?'_ Kage's thought was noticed by Naruto, being connected and all that. He was curious on what his master will answer, but he knows for sure that it'll be something unexpected. The Heaven path didn't fail to notice Ran's earlier reaction.

Ran felt a pair of eyes aimed at her. Looking, she found a pair of crimson eyes with black rings and commas from the taller male. Ran froze, she can't move. When she succeeded to blink, she found herself staring into Kage's smiling face, those pair of creepy eyes gone. The taller male casts Ran a look that says 'are you fine', but instead of answering, Ran nodded hesitantly.

This house is giving her bad vibes, she know that her master is feeling it too. The aura around here is a bit… off. It isn't like anything that she had felt in her entire life. It's like stepping into a sacred place, a forbidden place for all beings… but what? The questions remained in her mind; clearly, she's planning to keep this to herself. Unless if Yukari asked of course.

Naruto smiled, somehow making Ran even anxious. "Our faces, me and Kage." That statement didn't calm Ran one bit; she knew that the boy is hiding something. Yukari was surprised, looking at the other male, she also noticed this similarity between the two males.

Yukari blinked. "I see… are you two siblings?" Naruto laughed at Yukari's question."No, we aren't. Kage is my…" Kage glanced at his other, meeting eye to eye, they thought of the same thing.

"Retainer."

Both Naruto and Kage answered as one. Yukari wasn't convinced, however. "Really?" her expression betrays her thoughts. Yukari was never one to be fooled easily, an experience that she gained you might say. But instead of showing her discomfort, she just went along with it.

The faint sound of crickets outside can be heard, somehow intensifying the atmosphere. In the males' side, they are currently on the offense. While the females' side is currently on the opening instead of defense.

"Really." The way the two male saying it in sync just aroused (?) Yukari's suspicions. Regardless, she decided not to push it. "I see. Then tell me Naruto-kun..." Both Naruto and Kage perked up, as if they're waiting for a question from the female blonde.

"Are you human?"

Naruto and Kage's smile had never been so…

Innocent.

* * *

"It has been nice speaking with you, Naruto-kun, Kage-san." Yukari and Ran are now standing near the main gate; clearly, they are getting ready to leave the Uzumaki home. Naruto and Kage were there to see them off.

"No, the pleasure is all ours, Yukari-dono, Ran-dono." Naruto said as he and Kage bowed in curt nod.

Yukari giggled. "Ara,ara…you do not have to be so polite Naruto-kun.. Just call me Yukari-oneechan, mmkay?"

Kage twitched and so does Naruto. Ran, however, was quiet.

"N-No thanks… Yukari..san." Naruto gladly rejected her.

Yukari was.. pouting? "Muu, I guess that is fine. Then Ran, come let us return."

The Shikigami nodded at her master's words. "Of course, Yukari-sama."

"Once again, bye bye, Naruto-kun~!" Yukari sing song-ly bid the two blonde male, before flying to return to her home. Kage and Naruto just stand there waving, until the two females were out of view. A moment of silence is in the air between the two males.

…

…

"So, are you calling her Onee-cha-"

"Silence Kage."

"Of course."

Kage really need to watch his mouth, sometimes…

* * *

"Are you okay Yukari-sama?" Ran suddenly asked her master while they are flying. They have left the Uzumakis' house. Leaving behind an unforgettable and 'eventful' memory. If one were to listen carefully, Ran's tone is a little bit faltered. An odd and unique thing you might say, considering that the woman was so calm and level headed.

"What do you mean Ran?" Yukari asked back, clearly hiding something. Yukari was expecting a question from her Shikigami. After all, it was not just her who had experience 'it' before. Regardless of the atmosphere and wind, the woman's tone is still cheerful.

"He could've… hurt you back there."

Yukari stopped in mid-flight. She paused while having a thoughtful expression on her face. Naruto Uzumaki is one interesting being, from personality to ability.

_Earlier_

"_Tell me Naruto Uzumaki, what are __**you**__?" Yukari's tone gets darker at the end. Though a smile was still visible on her beautiful face, a dangerous red glint glimmers in her eyes making her deadlier._

_Naruto was still sitting there like nothing happened. Kage was still standing beside his master smiling, ever so sweetly. Instead of replying, to the woman, Naruto cast her a bored look. It is then, when Yukari felt an even stronger aura than hers coming from the male in front of her._

"_Tell me Yukari-dono…" Naruto started as he took a sip of his tea, every movement he made causes Ran to become more alert._

"_If I were to say that I'm not human…:" He cast a sweet yet dangerous smile. "Would you believe me?"_

_Yukari's smile never falters. In fact, it gets even sweeter. "My, of course I'll believe you-"_

"_Wrong."_

_Naruto's smile was hidden by a cup full of tea, after taking a sip, he rests his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his palm. "I WAS human."_

_Yukari returned his smile. "Oh? Perhaps… a Youkai, then?"_

_Naruto shook his head, Kage watched the scene with an amused look as well as a smile. His master was a natural trickster; of course he knew what the other woman, Ran, really is. The irony and coincidence is just too hilarious that he can't even laugh._

"_No."_

_Naruto laughed. A laugh that is soft and melodious, a laugh of someone who is enjoying his time. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you what I am… but I can ensure you that I am…"_

_Yukari's and Ran's vision was replaced by a black one. No longer is the fancy and comfortable house they are in. the scenario is replaced by a dark and red one. They are standing on a plain grass filed surrounded by trees. It is dark, like night. When the two Youkais look up they saw a large circular ball of red filled with rings and commas. It glowed vibrantly and…_

_Is it the moon?_

_The blonde male, both of them with Kage standing behind his original, was looking at them with a staff on his right hand. His face no longer holds that nice and sweet smile; it is replaced by a cold and deadly look of a superior being. _

"_Can you tell who or what I am now?"_

_His question was audible in Yukari's ears. The shorter male stepped closer, making a mark of fire as foot prints. _

"_Can you see what __**we**__ are?"_

_The use of plural reference in the question confused her. A single droplet of sweat trickled down her forehead; it dissipates as if the air itself does not want it._

_Instead of one, she saw six other figures beside the male. Three on the left and three on the right. From the very right we have the shortest blonde dressed a fox pajamas and a large grin was present his eyes are similar to Naruto. The second one looked at them with an emotional and blank face, but a purple miasma radiates from him, like his original, his eyes are similar to all of the figures._

_The third one was standing with a large spear on his right hand; his face speaks of murder and pain. The way the spear was held, as if threatening to stab them, was intimidating. Kage was standing there. Out of all, his smile was still the same as his normal ones. The only difference being is the way he looked at them; the commas in his eyes are spinning creating a cyclone of some sort that made Yukari unable to move._

_Even Ran was a little bit terrified, like thiiiis much. Sarcasm intended._

_The fifth clone stood there with his eyes close. He is the third shortest out of the blondes who are standing there, the first being Kira o course. Instead of having a glare or a smile, this clone puts on a scared look. He looked harmless, as if his mere presence can't harm Yukari even for a little bit. But the flying demonic head was there to prove otherwise._

_Out of all, the most terrifying one is the last. The being is not a man or anything that describes a man. It is a rabid dog. A mad demon. The beast like creature was slouched making him look more beasts like, a pair of crimson and bloody horn grew out of his skull. Finger like claws and canine sharp fangs… the description alone is horrifying, at least not that much for Yukari and Ran._

"_**R**__OAAAAAA__**AAR FO**__OOOO__**OOOOO**__OOD!" _

_The roar alone caused a mini earthquake. The original stepped forward followed by the others a distance behind. Each of them has their own sickening and deadly expression. From each steps, Yukari started seeing visions. The vision shows her how she would've died in the most gruesome ways._

_Staked into the ground with a giant claw. At the thought, Kira giggled._

_Going insane and having her very soul ripped out from her body. Yuurei let out a chilling snort._

_Being impaled into a tree by thousands of bladed weapons. Tsuin chuckled like an ultimate sadist._

_A sudden death. Poof. An eraser of ones existence. Kage's eyes spins even faster than before._

_A divine punishment. Seeing those who she held dear died before doing suicide, being forced to see the scene for her whole life. The moon glows even redder, the darkness of the night is no longer visible and Naruto can be seen having a slight smirk on his face._

_Being tortured in the stomach of the Shinigami. Eaten alive by the death god. Ren's King of hell opens his mouth, showing hundreds of souls begging, as if waiting for someone to let them out._

_Being brutally eaten by a beast. Flesh and blood everywhere. Saeko let out a maniac's laughter._

_Yukari was a woman first before she is a youkai, maybe it's the other around but still. A woman can be very, very fragile at times like these. She showed no fear or any form of intimidation, instead, she was dead quite. Her cheery and normal attitude was gone, replaced with a silent and sullen one. _

_Ran was able to see her master despite her current state. How… how can someone so young gives off such incredible killing intent? This is crazy… no, it has passed the boundaries of crazy…. Insane! Madness! Outrages! She wanted to scream them out loud but can't. She can't stand, no matter how hard she tried. She can only feel as a wave of emotions hits her._

_Sadness, rage, fury, jealousy… these are some of the emotions that she felt… it is hard to describe. Ran knew one thing, Naruto Uzumaki was no ordinary human…_

_No. he is NOT human. _

_Yukari's silent was welcomed by Naruto, it's as if he's expecting it. Tsukuyomi's blessing is truly impressive, unlike Itachi's, this one was much more powerful. Doing this can be called overkill for normal humans, Tsukuyomi can also damaged the target physically, and MENTALY. Naruto was not one for empty words, he said it, he'll do it. She wants to know who he is, he'll let her. _

_Yukari was still as silent as ever. It's like a statue. Can't move, talk or see. She wasn't even breathing right now. She felt scared…. A new feeling for her. Fear of the being in front of her. But she is also curious, as to what this being is… with her thoughts cut short, Yukari Yakumo fell down to the ground._

"_Hmph… I can tell that it'll be even bothersome for me if someone were to ask around personal questions…" Naruto muttered, still looking at the downed woman and her kneeling friend. _

"_Mah. I guess time is up." He holds his hands into a ram seal. "Kai"_

_End of flashback_

Yukari giggled instead of answering her Shikigami. "Ara, ara… you know that's not true Ran."

Her expression changed from happy to worse. "He could've killed me."

Ran said nothing. She preferred the cold and chilly night other than going near the Uzumaki's residence. What she and her master had just witnessed is not real. But felt so real that it is enough to cause her not to come near that house without her master. Yukari was scared. WAS. Now, she is beginning to grasp what the being called Naruto Uzumaki is.

The eternal silence was then broke by Yukari herself, giving her Shikigami a look, Yukari said. "Come, let's return. I'm getting sleepy already."

Ran shook her head with a sigh. "Of course, Yukari-sama."

It is not an every day's event to be so close to death.

* * *

"Perhaps you've scared them a little bit too much, Danna-sama."

Naruto opens a single eye at Kage's comment. "Oh, how so?"

Kage chuckled. "To use Tsukuyomi at a visitor isn't something that a normal person would exactly do."

"Coming in and asking a very personal question to the house's master isn't something that a guest would exactly do" Naruto countered, a little bit of cheek was intended.

Kage just chuckled. "Touché Danna-sama." His question is resumed. "But seriously though, why are you mad at such a question?"

At his clone's statement, Naruto paused. "She wanted to know what I am. So, I did." His face is still is still neutral as ever but his posture changed. "After all, actions speak louder than words."

Kage looked unconvinced. "But you still haven't told them who you are in the first place…"

Naruto stared at the other blonde with an incredulous look. "Aren't you the one who told me not to tell anyone about who I am?" Kage can't help but agree. Naruto continues. "Besides, I think that Yukari-san got the gist of what I really am." Naruto's face returned to his normal, smile filled face.

"A being that is not to be played with."

Kage could only nod at his master/other's answer. It is not his decision to make, but he couldn't help but agree. Being a personality of one Naruto Uzumaki means that you are not somebody to be 'Lord around' with. You can't command Naruto Uzumaki. You can't control but persuading is another thing.

They are known to be the wild ones. The dominant type. The 'S' type…

…

Ignore that last part.

Thinking with his fist is what describes Naruto Uzumaki. Along with loud, brash, cheery, violent, loud, dense, and…

Unpredictable.

He is like a tornado. A force that always rebel against any obstacle. Making friends could also be considered as making enemies, take Kabuto for example. The same also goes the other way around; see Gaara along with Nagato and many more.

In short, an existence that is called Naruto Uzumaki is someone that changes anything! From enemies to friends, from powerless to strong from bad to good… it is an amazing development in Naruto Uzumaki's life….

Sadly, his human existence exists within his mind.

* * *

It is now morning. It is also Naruto's third day in Gensokyo. Waking in the morning, he went to the bath to take a quickie before proceeding to the dining hall to prepare some foods. Last night, Naruto had sent his clones to search for foods along the forest. Impressively, some of them came back with various trophies such as deer, boars, and fishes.

Some of his clones also came back with some fruits. Apples. Mangos, and some pears are strangely available in Gensokyo. If you noticed, only SOME of his clones came back. The others disappeared without any trace. He didn't know if they're attacked or what, it is a strange thing considering that he gained his clones' memories whenever they were dismissed.

But meh, he could just create them again. Realizing that he can't cook that well… Naruto asked his paths for help. In order to ask his paths for help, he needs to summon them instead of Kage who would appear right from his shadows.

Covered in his chakra shroud again, the deity's eyes shone a bright crimson red color with its magamatas shining white instead of their usual black. The male then slammed his right hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose: Rikudo no Jutsu! (Summoning: Six paths technique!)"

In a series of smokes, his paths started to appear normally. Sans Kage who was there the whole time. Kira was dressed in a raccoon pajama instead of his usual fox, complete with the tails and ears.

Yuurei was dressed in a black plain t-shirt and black pants. Maybe, his sleepwear.

Tsuin was the fanciest of them all. Dressed in gold like liquid silk kimono pajama complete with flowers and petals design all over them. Currently, he's having a rather foul expression, indicating that he isn't a morning person.

Kage, as usual, was smiling while sitting in one of the chairs as if nothing was ever wrong in his life.

Ren was still half asleep. He is dressed in a… girl's sleepwear? Or, to be exact, a male sleepwear colored in a girl's sleepwear. He is wearing a long sleeved yellow and pink pajama with a pair of rabbit slippers. He is yawning while holding on Saeko's chain.

Speaking of Saeko. The beast like Naruto is dressed in well… nothing. Except a ragged looking orange pants. His upper body showing an athlete's build, covered in red tattoos all over his abdomen all the way to his back and circling his neck. (Imagine Gilgamesh from Fate) currently, his mouth is being covered by a muzzle made out of steel. Holes are poked so that Saeko can breathe.

Seeing the current random state of his paths, Naruto can't help but sweat drop.

It's almost like he's housing a bunch of orphan siblings…

"Ne, Boss. Why did you call us here?" Kira asked while taking a seat in the chair.

"Hm? I just felt like it. Anyway, what are we going to do for breakfast? Can some of you cook?" Naruto's question comes out a bit sudden.

"Eh…" all the paths started as one, even Saeko was hiding his face with his hands.

Naruto stared blankly. "I see… I can't really cook either."

"Whew…" Naruto twitched at his paths' sigh of relief. Can you imagine what would his cooking looks like?

Naruto had never had the time to properly learn in the arts of cooking, to tell you the truth; he can only cook Ramen, fried eggs and miso soup. He really didn't find it necessary for him to cook fancy dishes, he'll eat whatever and whenever he wants to. Ramen is a primary food in his diet, not eating it will result him to feel the following feelings: uncomfortable, dizzy, little fighting spirit and a temporary decrease in stamina.

Well he might be too exaggerated at those last two comments, but still. Today is a new day and a new day requires a new food. Seeing that this is an 'urgent' situation, Naruto faced his paths. "All of you! Listen!" they all quickly fall into line, awaiting orders.

"I will go into the village to buy some food for our lunch and dinner later on. You guys can cook eggs for now, but don't finish the Ramen. As always, Kage will be with me. Ren, you're coming with me too." Naruto said to the six paths, while looking at Ren.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you." Naruto confirmed his question.

"I-I see. Then, Yuurei-san." The silent path perks up. "I'll leave S-Saeko here in your care; p-please give him some of the d-deer meat as well as some vegetables. B-But not too much." Yuurei nodded. Ren went inside a room; the sound of clothes ruffling can be heard.

After Ren is finished changing, he went outside to join the others. He is now dressed in a white plain t-shirt with a knee length black pants. He also has a grey hand warmers with yellow ribbons tied around it, his footwear consists of a white sneakers with yellow shoe laces. He is also wearing a pair of knee length black sock, something that is very uncommon for a male to use. A yellow and grey hoodie jacket with chicken designs printed all over it are draped over his form.

"I'm r-ready!"

Naruto stared. "I see. Then let's go Kage, Ren." Kage sunk into Naruto's shadow. Ren hand over Saeko's chains to Yuurei, who took it without any expression. Naruto walked towards the main gate with Ren right beside him. As soon as they are outside of the compound, Naruto motioned for Ren to take his hand.

"Ren, walking to the village will take us a while so we'll be flying. Grab a hold of my hand and don't let go." Ren nodded with a blush bit took Naruto's hand. Before Ren knew it, they are already at about ten feet from the ground. Naruto is holding onto his right hand, as Naruto was flying Ren was enjoying the view.

The forest was quiet large, it is filled with many rivers and streams. If he remembered from his master's memory, Konoha was like this too. There are noticeable wildlife, deer, rabbits, and birds… many more. The flying pace is slow; it's as if Naruto wanted to enjoy it. He could feel the wind as it hits his face, driving a cool and refreshing sensation into his body.

After a while, the flying seemed to slow down. When Ren see why, he looked down. Right below him is a small village filled with people, markets, stores and even vendors are available to see.

Seeing a clear patch of space, Naruto land down carefully.

When landing, the two blonde received stares from the nearby watcher. Or women to be exact. Women ranging from ages of 19 to 20s stared for a few seconds before looking away when Naruto cast them a glare. Ren could only watch with a minor confusion.

Seeing left and right, Naruto nodded. "Okay Ren, we'll start shopping for foods now. Listen, I want you to stay close and don't wander too far, if we were to be separated, which is impossible, I want you to look through my eyes immediately. I'll give you the full permission to do so. But, just in case, if we're separated. I want you to wait for me here."

The shorter and younger looking blonde nodded. "O-Okay. Naruto-sama."

Naruto's face scrunched up in displeasure. "Please do not call me such things while we are in public, it'll cause some misunderstanding." Imagine if you were to walk with Ren in public and to be called 'Sama' by him. People mistook him as a girl already, it'll be even worse when he started calling you with such formalities.

Ren looked thoughtful. "Th-Then… Nii-sama?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a while, but he decided that it was better than the previous one.

"Fine. Now, come. Let's search by those stands over there." Naruto then proceeds to take Ren by the hand, trying to keep up the act. Along the way, the two blondes were getting the attention of nearby passerby. They heard things like 'how cute..' or 'Kya!'s from various women.

Naruto sighed. Were men really that rare here in Gensokyo? If so, then his suspicions are true. So far the only male that he had encountered is Rinnosuke-san. The ration of men to women would be like 1:99. Suddenly, our protagonist stopped dead in his tracks.

A place filled with women….

Then, he sighed. Yet another place where women dominates over men…

Noticing Naruto's sigh, Ren asked. "Hm, w-what's wrong Na- I mean Nii-sama?"

Seeing Ren's worried look, Naruto smiled in reassurance. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ren forgot to tell Naruto this. The other paths and Naruto himself is connected. Their vision and thoughts. However, only Naruto can disable them, well he can too but he must ask for permission. If you're trying to hide feeling scared or nervous, it'll be useless since emotions and feelings are connected too.

Regardless of what he wants to say, Ren decided to keep it with him for a while.

"Ren, tell me." Naruto started. "You are the Naraka path, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Can you… can you revive someone from the dead?"

Ren was confused. Not from the question but on why did his master started to ask such question. Ren took a while before answering. "Ano… if Nii-sama meant bringing a person back to life… I can do it." Naruto raised an eyebrow in magnificent. Ren continued. "B-But I may need Yuurei-san's help t-to do so."

"Why?"

Ren answered. "I can revive a p-person by r-replacing their souls. I can take the s-souls through my king of hell, but Y-Yuurei-san has the ability to absorb souls from others. He can li-literally absorb or store those souls into the king of hell, for later use. But… it seems that I can't do that right now."

Naruto was curious, so he asked. "Why can't you do it?"

Ren sighed before answering. "W-We are in a different world… the u-underworld in here isn't exactly the same as the one in our w-world, though a few similarities can be seen."

"Isn't the netherworld connected even in different timeline or worlds?" Naruto knew that he was asking too much question, but it is necessary for his knowledge about his paths.

"The netherworlds are connected. But I do not have the authorities or permission to use the souls from this world, but if Yuurei-san were to take them himself, the chances are moderate." Ren explained to his master. Observing his master closely, he looked to be interested. C'mon, to be honest, who won't?

"I see… but it's against my books to force such actions to someone… unless it is necessary." Naruto has seen greedy men in his life. Money, women and fame… these are the cause of mortal sins. It's like a drug, once you took it you can't stop.

Greedy men will use any means necessary to get what they want and they all will suffer from the consequences. The teaching of all religion involves not being greedy, some may be interpreted differently but it all comes down to one thing.

All human are greedy

Greed and selfishness is actually two of the many things that describe a human. A human is so hard headed too. They'll do anything in their power to get what they want regardless of the outcome. Naruto smiled, remembering his old days. Aah… good old tainted humanity…

"Hehehehe…."

"A-Ano, Nii-sama… you're scaring the kids…"

"Eh, ara… why are they gone?"

Yeah, let's keep it that way for now.

* * *

"Seven bowls of miso ramen comin' right up!" yelled an old woman. Obviously, she is the one who is making them. Currently the two male are sitting on a ramen bar's stool waiting for their food. After a walking for a while, Naruto smelled a familiar scent.

After smelling it, of course, he immediately searches for it. To his happiness and joy, he was right. It is a ramen bar. After walking for so long (10 minutes) he had finally found the place where gods descend… a place for him. A place only suited for him…

Ren who was sitting on the other stool beside his master, sweatdropped at remembering the memory. What kind of god who dropped themselves on the ground worshipping a ramen bar? Of course, it's Naruto Uzumaki. Like his master, Ren was also waiting for their food. Ramen is one of the many things that they've bought.

Speaking of memory.. Let's see it, shall we?

_Earlier_

"_Ano.. Nii-sama.. A-are you sure we're going the right way?" Ren was confused when Naruto started to drag him along. At first, he thought that it was a danger but it isn't._

"_Can't you feel it, Ren? This smell… this sweet and precious aroma… it is surely here I can taste it!" Naruto received a weird look from Ren, as well as some other passerby who happened to hear their conversation. _

"_W-What smell?"_

_Naruto stopped dead on his tracks, his right foot stopping mid stomp. His posture is frozen as if he was too shocked to hear the words that came out of Ren's mouth earlier. The shorter blonde felt terrified when Naruto gazed at him with a pair of shocked eyes, his eyes also held pity for the shorter blonde._

"_You… You can't smell it?"_

_Ren got even more confused. "Smell what?"_

_Naruto gripped Ren's shoulder very hard, eyes staring deep into Ren's. Okay, now Ren's scared. The look on Naruto's face is scary; it is nothing that Ren had seen before. It held a mixture of expression, disappointment, shock, anger and pity._

"_You really can't smell it?"_

"_R-Really…"_

_Naruto got silent. After a few seconds, he returned back to his original self._

_Looking at Ren with a detached look, Naruto said. "Very well, I'll just have to show it."_

_Later…_

"_I am not worthy… I am not worthy…"_

"_Nii-sama! You're embarrassing me!"_

"_Come Ren! Join me!"_

"_No!"_

_End _

Long story short, bad rumors are currently being spread all across town.

"Okay, here we go' seven orders of ramen for the brothers!" the ramen chef handed them bags of plastic which contains the ramen that they'd order. Naruto pulled out the necessary amount of money before placing it on the counter.

After sealing the bags into the scrolls, much to the old woman's amusement, Naruto turned to leave. "Thank you so much! I'll be sure to come again."

The old lady smiled before waving back. "Of course! You and your brother are always welcome here, Naruto-san!"

Naruto smiled, leaving the place with a satisfied feeling while holding Ren by the hand.

Naruto-san… Naruto-san? Naruto-san…!?

Naruto went zooming into the stand once again. "Oh, you're back again?" Naruto shook his head.

"Ano, Baa-san? Did I ever tell you my name?" Naruto's question emits laughter from the old lady. Ran also noticed that the lady has mentioned his master's name.

"No I didn't, I read about you from the newspaper this morning. Here." Naruto grabbed the newspaper from the old lady's hand. Flipping through pages, Naruto found what he was looking for. The headline that he was searching for was written in bold letters, and a picture of him was there too.

Looking stupid…

**Newest male in Gensokyo! Blonde young cutie spotted in the human village!**

"Cutie?" Naruto's voice is strangely afraid.

After skimming through various lines, Naruto noticed something very odd. Most of the information is wrong. Such as.. Living in the forest filled with dogs, secretly a monk, and saying things like he was tall…

That last part hurts for some reason..

"Ah, Nii-sama.. this.. this articles.." Ren, who was interested in the newspaper, read the articles by accident. The paper showed a lot of picture of his master from walking and going in and out of the pharmacy. Who could do such things, not that it is horrible.

Naruto was thinking of the same thing. Who took a picture of him? And judging from the scenery, most of these are recent pictures, about the time when he accidentally met Keine. The shooting was actually done nicely, looking from the distance, the person must be at a vantage point… or she's flying which is really obvious.

"Surprised? Aya is a really good reporter after all, taking pictures and writing articles isn't a problem." The old lady said with a small laugh.

Naruto ask the old lady. "Aya…? Who is this Aya person?" another name that he hasn't heard, it's feminine too.

"Aya. Shameimaru Aya-san. She's Gensokyo's traditional reporter, interviewing everyone and writing news… though some of them aren't that accurate." Naruto can't help but agree with the old lady. The ramen chef continued. "But knowing that you are the hottest topic this season, I'll doubt that you won't meet her anytime soon."

Naruto's curiosity heightened. "I see, thank you for the information and once again for the ramen." He and Ren bowed one last time before leaving the stand and an old ramen lady behind. As soon as the two blondes were out of the stand, they sighed in unison. "Ano.. Nii-sama… I think that we need to be wary n-now that we know about t-this Aya person…"

Naruto nodded, but replied. "I guess you're right… being wary is easy, the hard part is when. I can't sense her even when I'm using Bijuu mode and that is disturbing." Bijuu mode has the ability to detect a person's life force, anything aside from nature that is alive can be tracked down.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "Unless…" Bijuu mode can only sense a person who directed an ill will towards the user, seeing that this Aya person can't be detected easily, Naruto suppose that she didn't meant any harm. But still, he could use a moment of privacy for himself… or else it'll end up like Hinata over again.

A Yandere…

"Brr.."

"Ano.. wh-what is wrong, Nii-sama?"

"N-Nothing, just cold…"

"Hm, but it's s-summer?"

"I know…"

* * *

Gone are now the houses and food stands, no more human nor friendly Youkais… it is replaced a forest scenery. The sky is still bright, probably around nine or ten o'clock in the morning. Currently, Naruto decided to have the long way back home, having Ren to explain about a few things along the way. Ren is walking beside Naruto, his right hand holding on a small rectangular object.

Noticing the object in Ren's hand, Naruto asked. "What is that odd looking thing in your hand, Ren?"

When Naruto motioned about the thing, Ren answered. "Ano.. If I'm not mistaken this is what they call an ipod?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at the particular name.

"An eye-pod?"

"No.. Ipod."

"I see.." no you didn't

"Anyway, what does it do?" Naruto pointed his finger to the thing. It is orange in color with a white circular pad on the middle and a rather small screen.

Ren answered the deity. "I-I do not know… perhaps Tsuin-san might know, he is a m-mechanical specialty a-after all…" Naruto nodded, focusing on asking about that later on. The walking continued in silence, peaceful sensation and no noise, sans a few forest critters. Ren found the ipod earlier when they were trekking back home, he picked it up and was planning on showing it to Naruto later on.

Ren was holding onto the ipod, his fingers tracing around the screen. There are no such things as these on Konoha; well they do have TVs and Radios, guess that's a plus. When Ren was about to place the thing back into his pockets, he accidentally pressed a button

…

…

…

_Baby baby baby ooh~_

_Baby baby baby nooh~_

_Baby baby baby ooh-!_

"GAAAH! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!"

"AAAH NARUTO-SAMA DO SOMETHING!"

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

BTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Four hectares of trees were lost that day…

_With a certain ice fairy and her friend…_

"Cirno-chan, come here don't leave me alone!" Daiyosei was flying behind Cirno, tired because she can't match her friend's energy.

"Haha! C'mon Dai-chan! You're not fast enough!" the blue haired fairy fly faster, her friend starting to catch up to her.

"Mou.. fine…" Dai-chan muttered, she can't really keep up with Cirno's enthusiasm… but opposite attracts she guess.?

FWOOSH!

"DAI-CHAN RUN AWAY!"

Was that Cirno flying past her going to the other way?

Looking at her friend's source of disarray and fear, her eyes widened as saucers. Current of devastating and large winds are approaching her direction FAST. The wind cut through any obstacles in its way, even the ground was picked off the ground… which sounds really weird.

"UWWWAAAHH!"

Like her friend, she turned south and flee.

_With a certain Udongein…_

It is a bad day for Reisen. First, her master asked her to deliver the medicines to the human village, second Tewi placed some traps along the way and third, she's tired. Her clothes are a mess, and she's sweating, the fact that the sun was so hot didn't help either…

"Faah aah… soo thirsty…" Reisen muttered. If only there was a stream nearby, she could rest and continue on with her task. The wind is not that string either, if only the wind was stronger…

"If only the winds were stronger…" Reisen actually said that.

FWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

"NOT THIS STRONG! AAAAAH!"

Looks like she'll be going back to Eientei… and punished.

* * *

"Ara? You're home already, Danna-sama, Ren- oh my, what happened?"

Kage's reaction was on the time. Naruto came rushing into the house with Ren carried as a luggage on his hips, they were both sweating and Ren who was having a seizure. Their faces are pale, almost as if they've seen a ghost somewhere.

"Hah.. haah.. ahaa…." Naruto was trying to catch his breath, just from seeing it is clear that he was running instead of flying. Ren was on the floor out cold and a trail of saliva trailing out of his mouth. Looking at the shocked Kage, Naruto quickly breath in to take an intake of air.

"I've found the devil's instrument…"

"The devil's instrument?"

"My chakra was instantly at zero when it played a song, good thing I managed to destroy it before who knows what.."

After some random and unimportant explanation, the seven blonde males began to have their breakfast. It is pleasing in their opinion, mainly because it's ramen. Kira was happily slurping down noodles, Yuurei was eating silently, Tsuin was eating while constantly stopping to boast about his pride that no one cares about, Kage is chuckling as he listened to Tsuin's rambling, Ren was sitting beside Saeko helping the mad path eat… failing to do so. Naruto was just there sitting and eating normally like he always do in Konoha.

Their calm and joyous conversation eventually ended when they respectively finished their ramen. The six paths returned, sans Kage who went into Naruto's shadows. After cleaning all the dishes or bowls, Naruto sat on his bed, thinking on what he should do. There is nothing to do in his house, it was boring to say the least.

"Hmm… maybe I should go and visit Keine-san's school today…. Well, I hope she don't mind." With that, the blonde male left his estate, along with a few clones, and left towards a certain school. School's fun, in many different ways. He had never taken education as a priority in his life, sans ninja ones. In his life it was all about getting stronger and jutsus, Jiraiya taught him about some educational values but most of them are not exactly good for twelve year olds.

But he has a feeling that he'll meet interesting people again later on. Let's just hope that they are friendly and nice. After all, the first meeting can also be considered as leaving. Making a good impression of oneself is complicated for Naruto, judging from attitude back then.

After flying and landing into the village for the second time, Naruto asked the people for directions. A few pointed out to the same directions so that is clearly the right path, along the way he started to see kids running around here and there, making it a right path to the school. Some walking and questions later, the blonde finally found said school.

It was fairly large, he guess. The building structure is unique to him, being a newcomer and all that. With a large intake of air, the blonde sets himself into school… hoping that he won't be in trouble.

Old habits die hard after all.

* * *

A/N: that is it. I hope that this chapter gets uploaded before my exams. To tell you the truth, I am actually pretty good in balancing my study and free time. So I did a lot of writing in my PC.

Hope you like this chapter, even though it is a rather short chapter.

As for pairings I'm still thinking on it. I am trying to be considerate to the non harem fans out there.

I guess that is all… then, see you next time!

I'm out!


	4. In God's grace

Da da da dum!

Fourth chapter! Finally, I'm done with my stinking exams! Geez fucking! Anyway, thank you for all of you who showed support and love… in more than one ways. And yeah, I love harem so…

This story will be a harem

Yay? Or no?

Yeah so the previous chapter is a filler chapter so I'll make this a main. Things will get a little bit weird from now on, again, in so many ways. I'm planning to put some minor crossover from some other series, MINOR, but not all of them.

I try to write some of the parts using first person, tell me whether I should change my way of writing or return back to normal. Look Naruto is DENSE. Harder than diamond. He will SLOWLY react to girls who are INTERESTED at him… similar to Hinata but you know what I mean.

There is a fight scene here, I'm not that fond of creating danmaku fight but I tried my best. What do you think?

Let's start!

Keine Kamishirasawa is a teacher. She teaches student ranging from age seven to twelve. The population of children is quiet low, enough to fit her school. She is currently teaching in class A. the subject is math, a subject that she is good at. It is a must for a teacher to know these kinds of stuff anyway.

"Okay class, can you tell me how to do this formula over here?" scanning to the room, she can see some students chatting with their classmates, some are whispering, some are even sleeping and some are just listening while jotting down notes. Most of them are ignoring her, causing a small tick mark to appear on her forehead.

Looking at the boys, she saw one student talking with his classmate. A rather shirt boy at the age of ten, dressed in a simple red t-shirt cargo pants and sandals. Has a short messy black hair and a pair of black eyes, he is Kyousuke Shinohara with Shinohara being his maiden name.

If Keine remembered correctly, he and his parents are not native of Gensokyo. Outsiders from the outside world who found themselves here after getting lost from a trip to the forest, a rather common way for people from outside of Gensokyo to find themselves here. Raising her book to eye level, Keine called out the boy. "Shinohara-kun."

The boy in question froze, his chatting with his classmate ended. His classmate snickered at Kyousuke's misfortune, before returning to his book trying to pretend that he didn't know anything. Looking at his teacher after glaring at his friend, Kyousuke asked, "Yes, Keine-sensei…" The teacher pointed out to the board using her fingers. "Please solve the formula on the board."

After looking from side to sides, Kyousuke can see his classmate laughing at him. He grunted before approaching the black board. After reaching the board he grabbed a piece of chalk, looking at the formula, he began to think. Easy formula, 42x53=? Looking at the question, Kyousuke calculated it in his head.

'_Sixteen… one hundred and twenty five… two thousand.'_

He wrote down his answer on the board, '2000'. After finishing, Keine took a look on the answer, finding it correct; she nodded and said, "Good, you can go back to your seat." The lesson continued for several hours, as usual, some children are either sleeping or busy amongst themselves. Keine scolded some to pay attention, some did and some don't.

For the students, the lesson is boring. They wanted to go to the play ground and play in sand boxes and slides, not listening to lectures and reading books. They want to feel the air as they run all over the place, not the boring and sleepy atmosphere of the classroom. If they could do a strike, they'd do it in an instant. Unfortunately, Keine can be scary, too scary.

Lesson went about twenty more minutes, looking at the clock; Keine noticed that it's dismissal time already. Shuffling her book, she was just in time to hear the bell ring. "Alright class, you can dismiss. Don't forget to do your homework on your workbook and have a nice day."

"Stand, bow!"

With that, the swarm of children immediately exits the classroom.

As soon as the entire students are out of the class, Keine released a huge sigh. She is tired, that is no surprise. She didn't get much sleep either last; she was too busy thinking about something. Or someone to be exact.

Naruto Uzumaki

A mysterious and unique name. The very male that catches her attention whenever someone uttered his name… which is rare considering that he is an outsider. His name has been shown in the newspaper, no doubt that people are aware or know about him. A new visitor is always welcomed here in Gensokyo, well most of them.

She slumped into her desk in an unladylike manner, then releasing a sigh. She knew little about him, sans for where he's living. From the first time she met him, she could tell that he is a nice person. Despite for being young, she can tell that he is wise for his age being a sage and all that.

His appearance is memorable. Short stature (cue tripping for a certain god), spiky blonde hair, whiskered cheeks, and a pair of crimson exotic eyes… he is eye catching to say at least.

From his words, one could actually tell that he is mature. She remembered of him introducing himself to her… look at her, barely meeting the person and yet she acted like she was his close friend. The teacher stacked her books in order, and placed her writing utensils to the pencil case. Her mind then wanders off on its own, thinking about a certain blonde.

Keine was thinking so hard that she didn't notice that four minutes has passed. Looking at the clock, she then regains her bearings. Looking outside the window with a content look, she muttered to herself.

"Hmm… Naruto-kun…"

"Yes?"

"AAAH!"

Keine, now fallen on the floor, looked at the source of the direction. She can see Naruto's confused and anticipating face and Mokou's having a smirk and releasing uncharacteristic snorts. She... She was just- she….

"Eh. Naruto-kun?"

_Earlier_

"_I guess this is it…" the school's sliding door is just in front of him, he hesitated at first still thinking whether he might disturbed Keine or not. If he were to go in, the lesson might go unplanned and Keine will have a hard time on teaching the kids. When our protagonist was about to place his hand on the handle of the door, he felt a presence behind him._

"_Hm? Who are you, never seen you around here?"_

_Naruto blinked. In front of is a girl at her early twenties, she has a pair of red eyes and ankle-length ivory hair. Wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with the same red and white paper charms. She's taller than him; her stare was currently fixed on him. Of course, by those eyes alone, Naruto can tell that she is curious._

"_Eh.. I'm Na-"_

_The girl interrupted his introduction. "Oh, I've heard about you. You're that new guy in Gensokyo aren't you?" Her sudden revelation about him was surprisingly what Naruto had expected. The newspaper is probably their source of information and news; he didn't see any radio towers here._

"_What's your name again.. Naru.. Naruko.. ah! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled awkwardly at her. The girl gave him what appears to be a smile and said. "My name is Mokou Fujiwara. So, what are you doing here? You aren't here to go to school aren't you?"_

_Naruto shook his head in negative, he answered her. "I'm curious about this school. I was planning on to see it but I guess I'll disturb Keine-san… so I'll be go-"_

_Again, Mokou interrupts before he can leave. "Wait! You know Keine?"_

_Naruto answered the girl. "Yes… yes I do. I met her when I was on my second day here. Why? Is there a problem?" the question was expected, again. Judging from the woman's reaction, she must have a close relationship with Keine._

_The female shook her head. "No. so you want to meet with Keine? Then come on in, first period's about to end so you'll have a loooong time chatting with her." Naruto didn't like her smile one bit, it reeks of teasing and bad vibes. It strangely reminds him of the examiner lady back when he was taking his chunin exam. Unlike Anko's scary and bloodlust smile, Mokou's was more on teasing and mischief._

"_Come let me show you the way." She then led him through the hallways. The rooms are not that many here, about 3 or 4. From his observation, children are common here. He saw a bunch of them in the living quarters and market district, but he still didn't know if all of them go to school or not. After walking for a few minutes, they reached a wooden sliding door at the end of the hallway._

_Mokou gestured towards the door. "Well, this is Keine's room, lesson has ended so Keine is having her free time right now." Naruto nodded hesitantly, still thinking whether this is a good idea or not. He really didn't want to bother someone, especially those people who are having their free time._

_He wasn't dumb enough to not know that Keine is tired, Iruka proved him that much. Mokou was getting impatient at the boy, it's as if he's going to his girlfriend's house for the first time trying to invite her into a date…._

"_Oh come on, just open the door. Here I'll do it." Mokou stepped in front of Naruto while grabbing the handle of the sliding door, Naruto was caught by surprise but didn't show it._

_A small sigh of what appears to be contentment reached their ears._

"_Hmm… Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto, being the clueless dense and ignorant person he is, spoke out his thoughts._

"_Eh, Yes?"_

_Flashback ends_

"…So… that's how it is, I guess?"

"You guess?"

Keine's reply to Mokou's explanation was instant. She was embarrassed, both being caught muttering Naruto's name and her reaction on where she fell down the floor. They are at Keine's house, located somewhere in the village near the school building. They are sitting in the living room, near a small wooden table at the center of the room.

Keine was sitting on the opposite of Naruto with Mokou beside her, her face now rid of the redness and heat. Mokou giggled at her friend, seeing her like this rare after all. Meanwhile, with our blonde protagonist, he is currently having a nice time sipping on the tea that Keine had kindly made for them. Hospitality such as this is rare in Konoha, if one were to look back on his younger days.

Sounds of birds chirping still can be heard outside despite of it being midday. The explanation is quiet short, it is also simple. The blonde sage was there to visit the school, and he happened to meet Mokou who was there after taking a walk.

Looking at the male, Keine asked. "So, why did you decide to visit me- I mean the school, Naruto-kun?" Mokou definitely noticed her friend's little slip up. Instead of saying anything, she snickered silently.

"Truthfully, I was bored. Since I do not know any other place besides the school and the pharmacy, I decided to go to the school to… eh… know my way around here." Well, he did know about Rinnosuke's shop but it wasn't that important right now.

"I see… then, what do you think? About the school I mean." Keine asked Naruto with a smile.

"Let's see… it is nice. The children are similar from where I came from, playing here and there running everywhere and whatsoever. But importantly..." he paused, his face showing a content expression. "It feels nostalgic."

"Really, why?" Keine can't help but ask. She really wanted to know more about the blonde boy in front of her.

Naruto chuckled. "You might not believe me but I used to do pranks when I was still in school, my teacher always scold me saying for me to get serious in my studies." Keine giggled, he did tell her about him being a troublemaker when he was younger.

Mokou then interject in the conversation. "Speaking of which, just how old are you? Your appearance says that you're twelve but I have a feeling that you're older than that." Keine was thinking on how rude it is to ask a person their age, be it younger or older. Especially older.

Naruto smiled at her question, creating a moment of silence, he then answered. "Before you ask me that, just how old are you, Mokou-san?"

_STAB_

"Geh… touché there buddy…" Mokou muttered bitterly.

Naruto laughed. "Hahaha… in all seriousness, I'm about nineteen to twenty years old. My body was like this ever since I found myself here in Gensokyo. However, if you like it, I can transform into my older appearance if you want?"

"Really, can you? Then if you don't mind…" with that, Naruto formed a ram seal. A cloud of white smoke burst from Naruto, enveloping the area in a thick fog like area. After the smoke clears, it shows a taller blonde. Naruto's hair is longer and he is surrounded in his black and red chakra shroud. His hair is arranged in his normal fashion, blonde, spiky and two hairs like horns pointing upwards.

Aside from his physical appearance, his presence also changes. Not that much difference but it is… more exposed you can say? His previous presence feels a little bit contained than this, it is due to him sealing a portion of his chakra. But now, with Bijuu mode on, he knows that Mokou and even Keine can feel that something is wrong.

Now, the question that comes to mind…

Why did his chakra cloak appear?

He only performed a simple henge jutsu, a technique that he is good at! But how on earth did his chakra shroud appear? Well, so much on having a low profile now, seeing the two women who were currently staring at him…

"Eh… surprise?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Hot." Pun not intended.

Mokou's compliment was very much appreciated at that moment.

* * *

Observing through an eye filled gap, Yukari chuckled at our protagonist's mistake. Yes, she is currently observing the blonde, and yes she is in her room, and yes she is lazy to move. Observing Naruto Uzumaki is an interesting thing, she was actually kind of intrigued and amazed at the same time of her disability to observe (spy) in the boy when he's at his house.

Whenever she does that, all she got was static feed which is a weird thing considering that it is a gap not a TV. Anywho, she was enjoying what she's seeing right now, a sinfully handsome blonde Adonis was on his full form right now. Look at those eyes… those flames covered figure… that iconic and wild hair… importantly, look at his height!

* * *

"Urgh, I feel annoyed for some reason…"

Keine can't answer, she and her friend was still trying to take all of this to their heads.

* * *

Yukari shook the thought out of her head; it's not time to joke around here. From what she has gathered, it seems that Naruto hasn't met all of the interesting characters in Gensokyo. Imagine her surprise if he'll met a certain vampire when she was taking her _little _walk with her maid.

Yukari's smirk grew wider at what she's observing. The blonde boy is currently explaining about his current appearance, not age but chakra shroud. She listened in to their conversation. Naruto said something about it being a chakra, a mixture of spiritual and physical energy, of a certain being.

What being? She didn't know.

Basically, this chakra shroud thingy gives him increased strength, speed and sense. He's ten times faster, stronger and sensitive to life sources. Imagine her face when Naruto said that he can also manipulate elemental affinities to his will. That is impressive and unique.

Looking at the gap once again, Yukari giggled to herself. "My, My… Naruto-kun. You're even more interesting than I've thought."

Maybe it is time to show him a proper danmaku battle?

* * *

"Wow." Words can't express what Keine had just listened to. As she'd said before, Naruto Uzumaki is filled with mystery and the more you knew about him, the MORE you want to know about him. Hearing his explanation is like hearing characters from fairy tales.

That coming from someone who lived in Gensokyo is very funny.

Ninjas she knew, but ninjas who can create fire, summon animals and healing is just hard to accept. Look at Mokou, she was already brain dead ever since Naruto mentioned about fire. Just hope she's okay…

"Hehe… quiet surprising no? But I did not lie about me being a sage, in fact, my previous master is one. I took on his mantle years after he passed… old pervert died without telling…" his expression softens. "May he reach the doorsteps of Nirvana." Shaking his head, Naruto turned to the paralyzed girl.

"Er… is she okay?"

"I guess…?"

Keine approached her friend, she then poke Mokou's head with her finger. "Oi, Mokou, are you dead?" she then whispered to herself. "No wait… that's impossible." Back to normal. "Oi Mokou?" like a magic trick, the fire girl twitched before straightening herself up.

"Eh! I'm still alive Kaguya! Ara? Keine?"

"Sigh… Mokou…" sometimes, her friend can be so…

"Strange?"

"Yeah stra- wah!"

Naruto merely smiled at Keine's shocked and confused expression; his eyes are closed into slits while his mouth sports an uncanny like smile.

"D-Did you just…?"

Naruto tilts his head in confusion. "Ara, whatever are you saying, Keine-san?" He asked.

Keine looked back at Naruto and the now conscious Mokou… it couldn't be… no, of course not. He is not that Satori from the underground. Looking back at Mokou, she is currently shaking her head trying to shake the cobwebs out of her gears. When finished, her eyes widened in revelation.

"Show me."

Blink. "I… beg your pardon?"

Mokou faced him with a serious look, a look that Keine knows too well. "Show me what you have got."

Receiving a sparring request is normal for Naruto. But this is Gensokyo, women fight like whenever they met faces that they don't like. Of course, he didn't know that. But thinking about it, he was also curious about what this girl can do. If she was thinking of fighting him, he had given her the advantage of revealing some of his skills…

What a lucky girl...

Answering to her request, Naruto smiled. "Very well, I accept."

Crimson eyes shone brighter than ever, almost piercing through Mokou's very soul.

* * *

Naruto's POV

A challenge. At last, I can finally feel the rush for battle; I can taste the destruction in the air. When this Mokou girl asked me to 'show' her what I can do, my instincts for battle was immediately awake. Honestly thought, maybe it's because I haven't fought in… eh… three or four days? No, that's not the point.

The point is, I can finally fight again and that is a good thing… I hope. I must not underestimate her, mainly because I didn't know what she can do. She should be thankful that I gave her a handicap, after all, I did reveal little of what I can do. But of course, I must be careful.

One. I must not show her my full abilities.

Two. Do not cause as much destruction as possible

And three… not get defeated, I guess?

Anyway, still, I'm pretty excited to see what she can do. Maybe I should think of a plan… no… that is so not me, even if I'm not who I was before, thinking isn't my thing.

When we reach a certain are in the forest, Mokou suddenly came to a halt. "Okay, we'll battle here. If that is fine with you?" ara? Trying to be considerate of your opponent now are we… a mistake woman. I am a ninja by heart, body and soul. Fighting in a forestry area is like taking a walk in your own house.

Looking from side to side, I can see that the trees are thick. Nature chakra is really dense in here, much denser than the one in Konoha. I guess I'll use Sage mode here, let's just hope that she won't be surprised if I suddenly throw a tree at her. "Well then, Mokou-san, before we start can I just ask one thing from you?"

If she were to say okay, it'll be HUGE advantage for me.

"Shoot."

Well, her loss.

Better not waste the chance. "Can you tell me a little bit of what you can do? I did tell you a little about mine." Well about summoning, shooting fire, and healing? Yup, Not all of them.

The girl gave me a smile, weird… "Fire."

Ah.. Another Sasuke here. At least she doesn't smells like onigiri or look like a retarded chicken.

Honestly, I'm not that afraid or nervous. Fire is a common element at Konoha, even gennin can do a simple C-rank technique. Don't look at me, I was young and stupid back then… mostly stupid. I grabbed my staff and chuck it to a nearby tree; well that tree will hold it for me.

"I see… let's start shall we? Keine-san, if you would?"

"Ah. START!"

Oh? So she wants to fight in the air eh, as a gentlemen, I'll give what the lady desire. But, instead of me flying, I merely jumped into the air flashing a technique that comes straight from my personal scrolls.

"Suiton: Masquerade of raindrops."

Ripple patterns appeared in front of Mokou instead of me, instead of danmaku bullets, it shoots out water droplets that travel at her in the speed of mach 1. In shock, I watched as the fire girl dodge them with little haste, guess she's used to fighting projectile on bullets, I guess…

"Impressive, an element that is opposite to mine. However, mine is stronger!"

Without telling me, I know that shit just got real. Look at her, pulling out a card from her skirt and making it glow as if to intimidate me… no seriously, I need to gather nature chakra right now.

"Everlasting "Phoenix's Tail"

Sasuke… someone has bested you in being a chicken. No seriously, look at the size of that bird. Those fire bullets that she sent my way didn't help, I need to stop this…, thankfully, I managed to perform a technique that is familiar with my paths…

"Tch, Shinra Tensei!"

Like air, some of the fire bullets that were sent my way were deflected in random direction. I was not surprised to see that even Mokou herself was getting the 'whip splash' effect.

Finally, I landed… took longer than I expected… anywho, look, here she comes. Steadying myself, I brought out my sword, Kusanagi, from its sheath. A technique that is originally from my very own element…

"Futon: Kaze Kirite!"

Wind blades, I mean SHARP wind blades come soaring from my sword in a slash pattern to the flying girl. Instead of dodging, I was not expecting her to pull out a spell card out of nowhere and clash it head on.

"Limiting Edict "Tsuki no Iwakasa's Curse"

Just like that, my attacks are over powered by Mokou's. Ugh… flames are stronger than wind after all… the heat is strong, I'm sure that even Keine-san can feel it too, even when she's hiding behind that tree over there.

I really need to end this quick. If I were to fight more, I can't hold back and it will be a bad thing. Look at her; she's shooting flame bullets like crazy! Hell it's even twice times hotter than Sasuke's flames! Curse that Uchiha for not doing anything….

* * *

"ACHOO!"

* * *

"Ne, Naruto Uzumaki, you're interesting… why don't we take it up a notch, mmkay?"

Datara damned that smirk… it's too tempting. I want to show her what I can do but my body speaks of restrain… how about, let's see… aha!

A smirk was suddenly planted into my face. "Very well, Mokou-san! I'll give you what you want."

If the lady so desires, I shall give it to her.

This is it. This shows that I've listened a little bit while I'm in class, science. Before you criticize me… listen first. There's a flame girl shooting fire at me right now and I, as a wind natured person, know just the thing to cool her down.

You know this thing about vacuum? It sucks out air, if there is no air there is no…?

Fire

Bingo.

I'ma do just that, after all, playing with fire is a dangerous.

I discarded my sword to somewhere…? Then, with my authorities as a deity, I have the right to do this.

First, summon some clones.

"Kage bunshin!"

Nine clones, voila! Not for offensive but distraction. The clones did their work quick, distracting her with volleys of water based attack and some chakra kunai throwing.

Second, close your eyes.

Concentrate. It is important for me to be relaxed instead of anxious; I can focus better and even channel twice chakra into this attack.

Third, channel chakra.

Mine, and Juubi's into one container, you'll have yourself an unlimited supply of chakra.

And fourth, here comes the breeze!

"Shinkū-shitsu!" (1)

If my Rasengan was created to blow an opponent away, this attack was created to trap an opponent inside a tornado and suck out the air inside. I liked her expression when she was sucked inside the tornado, I can't imagine what she would do inside of there when she can't conjure any flames much or less breathe.

I stayed still, preparing clones for sage mode just in case. After the technique cleared, I saw our fire girl standing in a hunched position, her shoulders heaving up and down as if she's been running a full marathon across the forest.

"You… You… sneaky little devil…"

Sorry to disappoint, I'm a deity not a devil.

"That's actually…"

She seemed to be lost at words, so I helped her. "Nullifying, amazing, awesome, or…"

A smirk from the graceful I

"Divine?"

She collapsed to the ground on her butt, gasping as much air as possible. Wow, that technique is really strong, eh? Still, I helped her to her feet. After rejoining Keine-san, she told me about this place called Eientei.

Wow, a new place that I haven't heard of, just how big is Gensokyo anyway? Well I would be lying if I were not to say that I'm interested now. Hope the owner of said place is nice, but I doubt that Keine-san will show me a place that's dangerous for anyone.

Mokou stiffened at the mentioning of that place, bad memories I guess. I was curious so I ask further, she said that Eirin lives there and Eientei is a place filled with rabbits and it is also a place where one could acquire medicine if Eirin was not in the human village.

"Mokou, can you please guide Naruto-kun to Kaguya's place?" Or so she says, looking at the fire girl, she looked away with a bitter expression. Bad memories I guess? But she agreed nonetheless.

* * *

Normal POV

Mokou led Naruto through the bamboo forest; Keine didn't come with them she needed to return back to the village to do her paperwork and checking her student's test results. Naruto can understand, look at Tsunade, he didn't want Keine to transform into her.

While walking the pathway to Eientei, Naruto can't help but ask. "So, can you tell me about this Kaguya person?" Mokou didn't answer for a while, maybe she's thinking on a better way to explain it to him?

"Kaguya. Houraisan Kaguya, she is the most annoying, disgusting, childish, and disgraceful person to be with. Her mere presence alone made me boil in anger; I can't help but fight her whenever I see her face." Naruto prep himself just in case. "Ugh… her face, that ugly and an eye sore of a face makes you want to burn it in an instant… and her smile… you can't forget about ridiculous and irritating smile of hers…"

So to sum it all up, all of these… eh… characteristic that Mokou had mentioned is only her personal opinion. For Naruto, it seems like Mokou had a grudge against this Kaguya lady…

"I see… but is she nice?"

Mokou took in a breath of large air. "Yes, I suppose she is. Anyway, we're almost there. Oh, and be careful for traps though. Tewi placed them somewhere over here for safety measures. That girl knows her thing alright…"

'_Oho… traps eh? Let me be the judge of that...'_

!

In a split second, Naruto felt the ground falling from underneath him. The texture can't be called a ground, it's bamboo covered with grass and little bit of soil. A pit fall trap eh, well Naruto isn't going to fall for that.

In a skilled manner, Naruto jumped instinctively as soon as he felt the ground falling, he kicked himself up to the air before looking at the direction of Mokou, he throw a kunai at her direction.

"Watch out! Duck!"

"Ei!" Mokou did just that, to her surprise and confusion, she looked at the blonde demanding an explanation. Looking at where the knife is thrown, a stream of bamboo spears being launched at her direction implanting the spears to the farther ground.

Naruto landed with a thud, seeing as the cost is clear, he turned to Mokou with an apologetic look. "Ah, sorry about that. I reacted on instincts as soon as I saw the pit; a simple trap like this is only used for trap to the other trap. That bamboo shooter mechanism over there is the primary trap, a work of a professional to me."

Mokou was so shocked. "What just happened?"

"You just got unpranked Mokou-san."

No more punchlines

Naruto's POV

Pyon

Pyon

Pyon

Pyon

Pyon

One word:

Rabbits.

So many rabbits, whiteness, fluffiness, hopping, short furry little creatures… whatever you want to say. I and my guide have finally reached this place called Eientei; a place that makes you wonder where these entire rabbits do came from.

The rabbits are all females. Yes, they can't be called rabbits either; they looked like little girls dressed in a pink dress and a pair of rabbit ears on their head. Some of them are even making mochis! How cute is that?

"So we're here, I guess?"

"Yup, we're here alright…" looking at Mokou, I can see her seething in unexplained anger.

"Anyway, what are you going to do here? If you're going to buy some medicines, the pharmacy in town will do right?" Mokou's question was immediately answered, by me. "Well yes, but I was curious you see… Gensokyo is a rather large place; I haven't really explored that much seeing that wild Youkais are out there on the forest."

"Ah, I see…" Mokou seems to understand my reasoning, true I may be lying there about me not having time to explore, I am really confused on where should I start my exploration, this always a problem for me it's because I always got lost easily when I'm in new places, to make it worse; I'm that kind of person who can't sit sill whenever he's in new places.

"Mokou-san? And… you're that boy from the tengu's newspaper…"

Looking to my left, I was facing myself with rather unfamiliar clothing. Looking up, I could see the face of the owner of said uniform; she's averagely higher than me (tall) equipped with a pair of rabbit ears and a long purple hair.

Her eyes… intrigues me… they are somewhat similar to the sharingan, they gives off this uncomfortable aura, but of course, nothing that I can't handle. She must notice that I was looking at her eyes, to my surprise, she looked away instantly.

"Udonge! Where are you… ara Mokou and Naruto-kun?"

Surprisingly, Eirin was here too. Rather, she seems familiar with the bunny girl in front of me. As expected, said bunny girl immediately ran back to Eirin's back, hiding herself.

Eirin noticed my confused face. "Ah, sorry about that. This girl here is Reisen Udongein, she is my assistant. Be careful not to look at her eyes okay, her eyes can make people go mad whenever they see them."

So my suspicions were correct. Similar to sharingan indeed. "Ah, if you say that looking at her eyes is dangerous." Amaterasu's blessings went darker. "Looking at mine would be deadly."

"Eh?"

"Ahem. Nothing, anyway so… this is Eientei huh? It's quiet lively yet peaceful at the same time."

"Ufufu… thank you for the compliment, come let's go inside to resume our talk."

So, Eirin and company led me through various hallways on this Japanese styled mansion house like building. Well, for being a house, this place is quiet large. About twice the size of my compound. It explains that the rabbits who worked here lives here too.

While walking, I can't help but notice that Mokou really dislike this place. Well… the term dislike might not be right, hate… yes, hate. She has been murmuring what appears to be curs to a certain name that I can't quiet hear. Oh, the temperature increased too, by the way.

The rabbits are sure energetic aren't they, look, they're even mopping the floor and some are even outside doing the laundry. Maybe I should make clones do my bidding instead… yup that sounds just about right.

"Naruto-kun, how did you meet up with Mokou here?"

Eirin finally ask me. "Well, I was going to visit Keine's san's school and I happened to meet her along the way, she's kindly enough to show me where Keine-san is."

"Oh, you both wouldn't have anything to do with those explosions earlier don't you?"

Both I and Mokou twitched, she's suspicious of us. "If we were to say yes, would that bother you?"

"No, not at all. Though I must say… I never thought that you were the type to fight, Naruto-kun."

"Well, I am a sage after all. Fighting here and there isn't that new to me."

"Sage?"

Ah right, I haven't told Mokou that I'm one. She passed out remember?

"I took after my master's mantle as a sage after he passed. I'm a ninja ever since I was younger; being a sage is like a wandering ninja."

"Hmm… a sage ninja, what a strange combination…"

"Haha… not so strange I tell you, Eirin-san, some of the people back home are also occupied with unique and various occupations… take yours as an example, a doctor."

Of course, she's surprised. "Really? Do they work with medicines too?" she ushered us to the living room before making me answer. We finally sit down on the floor.

My smile grew wider; it seems that Mokou is also interested but she's being Tsun right now, so you can't really tell. "Well most of our doctors heal patients with a different method than yours. Hmm… explaining it is harder, here let me show you."

To their surprise, I grabbed my kunai and traced the blade along my arm. Reisen and Eirin and even Mokou is surprised by my sudden action.

"What are you doing?!"

I silence Mokou before she could start. "Here see this." I guess I can do it; after all, my chakra control is getting better. "Mystical palm technique." My left palm glows a vibrant green color, I then placed it to where the cut is at. Imagine their faces when they see that the cut started to heal by itself, it worked pretty well you might say.

"There, done. Neat right?" my grin was there for them to see, what can I say I love showing off just a little bit… a bad attitude that I need to get rid of.

Eirin then grabbed my arm. "Interesting… is this the method of healing for you too, or is it only for the people back at your village?" well I do not mind that she was inspecting my arm, but she could at least ask my permission to do so…

"Well, I can also heal by myself… I do not need to use this to heal myself. I simply turn my healing factor off when I was doing my demonstration earlier, and uh… sorry for the mat I guess? They must be pretty hard to clean, doesn't it?"

Eirin dismissed my apology, she finally lets go of my arm. "Ah, that is no problem, nothing a little bit of salt could do." I guess she's nice to the bone, but she somehow reminds me of Tsunade back home… you know being a doctor and such.

I can hear the sound of door sliding; just how big is this place? First rabbits, now what? A princess?

"Eirin… where is my mochi? I thought I ask you earlier to bring me some- ara, a guest… and Mokou…" her tone got a little bit hint of mischief. Looking at Mokou, I can see her shivering in contained rage. Is the lady here this Kaguya person?

As expected, Mokou reacts. "Kaguya… I'll KILL YOU!"

HOLY COW! Can this woman jump…? Lady Kaguya moves faster even with those kinds of clothing, I'm actually surprised. "Not now Mokou. Can't you see that I have a guest here?" she points her finger at me, something very unladylike if you mind.

That seems to get Mokou to sit down, but she's still pissed I can tell. "Urgh… fine, the next time I see you I'll kill you for sure." There's this dark intent in her voice, I guess that she's not kidding about killing her.

"Ah, Princess. Sorry about that, I was just about to get them but it looks like I forgot." Princess? Well Datara be damned, she is one.

"Muu… that's fine I guess, how about you ask Udonge to bring them for us?" she then turns to me. "I hope that you do not mind about staying for a little bit of sweet, Naruto-san?" well, I can say that she's kind and polite.

I wasn't one to refuse such a generous offer, especially from a very beautiful lady. "Why thank you, Princess. But, if that is the case, I shall send my housemates a message to let them know that I'll be gone."

"Oh, do you need help? Udonge might be able to do it for you."

I wasn't going to let anyone else near my house; after all, I doubt that she'll be comfortable anywhere near Saeko. "Ah, there is no need to worry. I'll just send my retainer to do It." tapping lightly on the floor, I said to the person residing in my shadow. "Kage, could you kindly please show yourself?"

Said shadow appears in an instant, still dressed in that akatsuki style kimono I see. Well, it looks alright to me. "This is Kage. He is me and I am him, enough said." Short and fast, just the way I like it.

I was actually pretty surprised that the others aren't that shocked on seeing Kage, I guess Gensokyo is one of a kind. "Ufufu… what an interesting display of ability, Naruto-san."

What a polite and well mannered lady. "Thank you Princess. Now, Kage, could you please kindly tell the others back home that I'll be home a little late? Wouldn't want them to be worried."

"Of course, Danna-sama. It is nice meeting all of you; please take care of Danna-sama. Well, I'll be going now." Seeing that Kaguya was about to stop him from leaving, probably saying that you'll get lost in the woods, Kage disappeared in spirals.

"Uh… Kamui? I thought… never mind..." I quickly drop the thought, seeing that it will only arise more questions then I need. Eirin came back with a tray filled with tea and mochi, something tells me that I will probably get addicted to sweet foods when I'm done here.

We all talked for the next hour, well mostly me while Kaguya asked all the questions. Nothing too dangerous, just saying about how did I get here and what is my opinion about this place. I can't lie by saying that I didn't enjoy talking with her, while it bore me that we are talking while sitting down; Lady Kaguya is a natural chatter. She speaks in an old fashioned style; you know what I'm saying.

We talked about a few things, Mokou and the others are clearly enjoying their snacks while we're talking. We mostly talk about my profession as a sage; Lady Kaguya was actually surprised when I say that I'm a ninja. I share to them about some of my adventure, like the wave mission and chunnin exams.

I also told her about me being a knight in shining armor, rescuing princesses, saving nations and villages and all that… they were interested to say the least, and even Mokou is listening to me. But of course, those stories that I told them are the altered version; I don't want to let them know that I beat a giant raccoon dog demon with a giant toad. Noticing the sun, I'll say that it's about four or five pm. Pretty late, but I guess I'll explore more after I'm done with this place here.

Finally need to put this chat to an end. "While it pleases me to talk to you, I'm afraid that I need to get going now. It's getting late and I still need to explore Gensokyo."

"I see, well let's continue our conversation sometimes later then." She gave me a smile which I kindly return. I'll say it again, what a polite and well mannered lady.

I stand from my spot planning to take my leave, but to my surprise, this Reisen girl stopped me. "Should I accompany you, to the village?" I decline her offer kindly. "No thank you, I am planning to explore the forest… after all, I do not live in the human village. Oh you are more than welcome to visit, by the way."

With a final wave and smile, I opened a portal using Kamui similar to Kage before. I went in and I was transported to a certain district in the human village. Oh, what's this? A group of people are gathering around circling something.

I sensed a familiar presence in the air, or a feeling you might say. "Wait… this is… blood right?" I was nervous when I smelled blood in the air. I quickly run towards the commotion, I asked a villager for the situation. "What happened here?"

It's an old man, about sixty or fifty years old. He sighed at me with eyes filled with pity. "It's the Shinohara family. They were taking a walk, when suddenly a mugger came and threatened them to give him their money. The father resisted and tried to stop the thief, but the poor fella was stabbed. The mother and Kyousuke-kun himself are alright, but traumatize, maybe."

Looking at the scene, I can see the wife mourning at the lost of her husband. Kyousuke himself is too shocked to do anything, he was frozen in place. I know this scene pretty well; I don't have to be Sasuke to know the lost of a dearest person. Death is a time when mortals cease to give, they receive eternal life in the other side later on.

Grabbing my staff, I approached the crime scene. People part from me like waves; I changed myself to my older appearance. I have to do something, not because I have to, but because I CAN. With each steps I can hear people murmuring about a 'golden haired stranger', heh… not a best way to describe me but I'll take the compliment.

Finally, I reached the two mourning mother and child who are holding her husband by the chest. I need, and I will do something. For the life of a person is important to another, once a person died, they will not be forgotten. Instead, they will be remembered for all the things that they have done in their life.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened here?" my tone was curious but my expression says otherwise. Her face is swollen with tears and sweat; she is taking a hard time accepting it.

"My… my husband… he got stabbed by a mugger! Please, mister, help him!"

I don't know what to say. I CAN bring back a dead person, but it is hard and it will risk my identity. I really hesitate at this very moment. A part of me said that to grief the lost of a family is harder than to accept their own death, but the other part says the other way around.

It is hard to grief when your tears are not of use to them anymore, the dead can never take what is left on earth for them to have in the next life, except for certain people.

It is hard to accept when you do not have any other choice than to do so. Choices are everyday's gift to us, and just like any other gift, it can also be a curse.

I continue to stare at the woman pleading at me, her son was too busy looking at corpse of his father. Judging by the body, it's been dead for about an hour. The knife was stuck at where the heart is at, I can't use any medical ninjutsu when the person is already dead. I wonder where my conscious is at in times like these, perhaps… I am my conscious now?

The previous me will do ANYTHING to save somebody no matter how selfish and impossible it is. But now… I can't believe what I have become. A God amongst men, yet I am still a man myself. A being with power, yet I hesitate to use that power. I guess… Amaterasu-sama was right about this being a curse; I still have my selfish desire in me.

The woman in front of me continues to beg me as if I was the killer himself, a really accurate view if one were to misunderstand the situation. As I looked around, I saw others saying pity upon this wounded and now broken family.

No. I won't allow it. I can't allow it! No matter how important it is, I can't risk the exposure of my identity. I know it is cruel, but it for the better both for the people here and me, myself. I squat down to the woman's level, I grasp her hands in mine. "Ma'am I am very sorry." Her expression worsened. "Even in my power, I can't do anything when your husband is dead already. If only, if only I were to arrive here quicker… I'm sure that I'll be able to save your husband." I looked at the corpse. "But now… no words can express my condolences for you and your son."

She began to cry harder, Kyousuke is still there kneeling on the ground like a broken doll drowned in sorrow and denial of his father's death. I let go of her shaky hands, I stand up and motioned for someone to help them. Two ladies scurried to help Ms. Shinohara up to her feet and the old man and some other men came forward to pick the body and Kyousuke up.

I can't say anything other than releasing my sigh that I was holding this entire time, this is not right and I know it. After finishing, people started to leave the area and I'm pretty sure that this won't be forgotten for at least a month or less. I just wish that I can do anything… no, I CAN do something but I'm just too selfish…

Heh, some God I am…

* * *

Normal POV

"So you're telling me that that murder last night was your fault?" Gensokyo's shrine maiden asked to the deity who was sitting across of her. Naruto is not looking to well, he is not sick, but it is obvious that it has something to do about last night.

I looked at her as is she's crazy. "No, I'm not that kind of person who blames myself for something that I witnessed. It's just that… I could have done someth9ing, you know? I could save the father and make their family happy again." Naruto slumped down as he released another sigh.

Reimu sipped her tea. "Good, you're not weeping like I expected."

Naruto sweat dropped. "I think I get a feeling of what you see in me…"

Reimu shrugged it off. "Mah, anyway, so how is Gensokyo? It's nice right? I don't really know about your world so I can't really understand."

"Well… Gensokyo is nice, the people too. If I were to compare them, the people here are much nicer, no really. But my world is famous for being ninja populated, everything from nations, villages and even certain companies are managed by ninjas. Of course, military is also ninja's heck even our God there was a ninja."

Reimu let out a whistle at Naruto's explanation. "Wow… what an interesting place you have there. But don't you have you know… any other profession instead of a ninja?"

"Of course we have. There are doctors, merchants, and some other common jobs that you'll find. But the worshipping of gods isn't that common. After all, everyone knew that our God was only a mortal and he is human too, a human with godly powers." Naruto ended with a small nod.

"Oh, like you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, to tell you… I gained my right as a god because I led an entire army of five nations combined to defeat It. It's not easy I tell you… I can still see the destruction that Datara has caused, no catastrophe or any other destruction can be compared to the ones that I've seen." He finished with a rather irritated voice.

Reimu was silent throughout the entire speech; she is trying to take it all in. Knowing that a god lives here in Gensokyo is common, in fact, everyone is not surprised. But she is still confused why Naruto didn't want anyone to know his status as a deity.

A rather nonchalant voice broke her thoughts, "That's because I can't risk of my existence into this world."

Reimu stared at Naruto weirdly; he just read her mind didn't he?

"No I did not, your face is clear enough for me to read."

…

"Stop staring like that, you know that staring is impolite."

Really?

Reimu released a sigh at the blonde, he can be annoying sometimes. Naruto sipped his tea, the last one if you mind. The silence was passed by the sound of winds blowing outside along with the sound of rustling leaves.

Naruto ends the not so silent silence. "Ne, Reimu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

The miko gave a smile. "Anytime, Naruto."

* * *

"Kage, could you please kindly make me a cup of tea?"

Naruto's request came from the living room of his compound. The Heaven path, quickly did as what his master said, before returning with the item in a tray. Kage approached the table and set the tea down for Naruto to drink.

"Thank you Kage." Naruto said to the other blonde with a small smile.

"No problem, Danna-sama." Kage replied with a smile of his own.

Naruto drinks his tea, a little too quickly than usual. Usually, he would only take slow sips and a breath but now he drink it all in one go. Looking at the empty cup, Kage approached. "Shall I make you another one, Danna-sama?"

Naruto waved the offer off. "No, no thank you. I'll be having my meditation in the park tonight, don't expect me to return and sleep because I'll be sleeping outside." The Heaven path nodded, his master's orders are absolute within the household.

"Very well, I shall return to the others then." Kage disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the blonde deity there to think.

Currently, Naruto was under the impression that Gensokyo is more… complex than it looks. Youkais and humans living in peace is something that is not easy to achieve or hold. He needs to search for answers for his questions, it is better to do it soon, because who knows how dangerous can Gensokyo can be?

Without any other thoughts, the blonde boy went outside to his garden. It has become a very beautiful place, flowers and trees are growing beautifully. He has to admit that he is quiet the gardener, he took interest in gardening ever since he was young, about seven or nine.

Cherry blossom trees grow near the small pond that he created, a patch of daisies grew on the right side along with other flowers such as roses and hibiscus. A very beautiful and enchanting sight for all to see, of course, he took pride in his work. After looking at the scenery, the sun is setting near the horizon, Naruto walked into the middle of the garden.

He allowed himself to sit on the grass, with his legs in an Indian style sitting. With his eyes closed, he took in a breath of air just to relax his senses. _'Concentrate… I am one with the nature…'_ a little bit of aria can also help in concentrating, too.

Breathe

Out

Breathe

Out

Breathe

Out

Okay, now he's ready. Chakra level steady, surroundings are clear. No other signs of life source only animals. Time, about seven and eight. The moon is not visible, some clouds are blocking it.

Breathe

Naruto opened his eyes. Crimson eyes gazed around the surrounding of the garden, nothing interesting seems to catch its attention. The blonde boy didn't stand nor is he lying down on the grass, but do not be mistaken, he is tired.

Looking at the clouds, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Futon: Wind bullet" gust of wind blew the clouds apart, showing the white and peerless moon. At the same time, Amaterasu's blessing glowed redder and darker, making the commas spin in an irregular way.

Now, the deity finally stands. He brushed off his pants with a light huff, it is quiet cold tonight. He needs to show that he is capable of doing things that are considered impossible, he will not be considered as an incompetence by others. First, he must ask his paths who do they answer to.

"Rikudo no jutsu: Asura path!"

In a cloud of smoke, Tsuin was there in an instant. He is dressed in golden and lack armor, his eyes is as red as ever with dangerous glint in them. His lips is switched into a sly smirk, a large golden bow is strapped into his back. One will immediately feel intimidated, by his mere presence. Naruto, however is not. (2)

Naruto stared back at the Asura path in front of him. The Asura's smirk turned flat, he noticed Naruto's seriousness. The wind died down and the crickets stopped singing, only the sound of silence is audible in the night.

"Asura, as your master and outer path! I demand you to surrender your power in my time of need, no matter what the situation, you will only obey me! For I am He who represents you in all glory and existence, He who demands surrender and order!"

The golden man in front of him kneeled into the ground, like a knight to his king. "I as your Asura path and one of your personalities, swear all of my being to you! All my powers and skills are at your disposal should you choose to use them. But four conditions applies, you must never hold back! Fight and show your enemies who you are, do not give them any mercy and chances! Kill ten to save a thousand, kill thousands to save millions!"

Naruto was silent for the whole minute, but he finally answer. "I accept your terms and condition, I will never hold back. I will fight and show my enemies who I am. I will not give mercy or any chances towards my foe. I will kill ten to save thousands; I will kill thousands to save millions! Is that enough for you to accept me, my other?"

The Asura grinned while looking. "It is enough, your Divinity! I shall aid you or allow you to use me like your sword and shield, I will stand with you against the apocalypse itself, for you are my master and my other."

With that final acknowledgement, the Asura disappeared.

"Rikudo no jutsu: Naraka path!"

Ren, the Naraka path, appeared in a cloud of smoke similar to Tsuin. He is dressed in a black and red kimono, with a purple sash on tied to his hips. A scythe that is two times bigger than him is held within his right hand and a hanya mask on his head, revealing his face.

He is serious, his normal unconfident face is now that of a warrior. The king of hell stood behind him with his jaws open showing purple flames.

"Rikudo no jutsu: Preta path!"

Saeko, the mad path, appears in a mist of red fog. He and Tsuin are the only ones that wear armors. Saeko is covered in a black bestial armor, the chest plates and gloves are black as night with purple linings going down leaving the shoulder exposed. His waist area is covered by a black armored leggings and a wrinkled black cloth, his boots are like wolves with claws and all that. A helmet covered his face, the helmet is black in color, whatever the material is, it is not normal steel and irons. Two horns curving forward can be found on the helm, one of its horns is broken and blood marks can be seen somewhere near the mouth area. (3)

A metallic collar with kanjis written I tied around Saeko's neck. The kanji are seals written there to restrain the beast, as expected, the leash is held by Ren.

"Naraka path, Preta path! As your master and outer path, I demand you to surrender your power in my time of need, no matter what the situation, you will only obey me! For I am He who represents you in all glory and existence, He who demands surrender and order!"

Ren kneeled down, Saeko hunched forward as if bowing to Naruto. "I your Naraka and as the voice that speaks for the Preta path and represents one of your personality, swear all of my being to you! All my powers and skills are at your disposal should you choose to use them. But four conditions applies, use all of our powers in full strength. Do not trample upon the weak; instead, show them that you are able to protect them! Should you choose to release the chains of madness, you must be able to hold it back! And if you wish to uncover all the souls that are in the king of hell, a trial must be done."

Naruto looked at the two beings in front of him. "I accept your terms and conditions. I will use my powers on full strength! I will protect the weak with all I've got, I will contain and restrain the beast that is held within the chains of madness! I will conquer any trials that come before me! Is this enough for you to accept me, my other?"

Ren gave him a smile. "It is enough, my master! I shall aid you or allow you to use me like your sword and shield, I will stand with you against the apocalypse itself, for you are my master and my other."

Saeko let out a bestial roar, shaking the entire ground. "**RA**AAAA**AAAAA**AAA**AH!"**

Then, they both disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Rikudo no Jutsu: Human path!"

Yuurei appeared in a mass of shadows. He is dressed in a black long sleeved clothes, a grey cloak with knifes strapped into them was draped over him. The cloak's hood was used to cover his face, despite the shadow, red orbs can be seen shining dangerously. His lower clothing consists of a simple pair of black leggings and a pair of ninja sandals. A purple mist surrounds Yuurei who is standing there as calm as ever.

"Human path! As your master and outer path, I demand you to surrender your power in my time of need, no matter what the situation, you will only obey me! For I am He who represents you in all glory and existence, He who demands surrender and order!"

Yuurei kneeled down on the ground slowly, the miasma in the back descend to his feet, following him. Without raising his head, the human replied, "I your Human path one of your personalities, swear all of my being to you. All my powers and skills are at your disposal should you choose to use them. But four conditions applies, do not let humanly needs rule over you. Kill only if it is necessary. Shape the powers according to your will. Uncover all truths using only your powers."

'_By shaping the powers according to your will means that one must practice and familiarized himself with this power. To uncover all truths means that all knowledge must be learned before it is known. My, my Yuurei… are you lecturing me?' _a small smirk made its way on Naruto's face.

Without hesitation, Naruto confirmed. "I accept your terms and conditions. Humanly desires are impossible for me to evade, but I will not let them rule me for it is I who rule them. Killing is a forbidden thing, I will punish those who does them wrongly. All powers I will try to master, I will not rest until I have control over them. All truths are meant to be known, all secrets are meant to be kept do not worry about it for I shall learn and embrace all the good and evil in this world. Is this enough for you, my other?"

'_Embracing all the good and evil is to understand ones desire… truly, Naruto-dono. I can see why Kage has chosen you to be one of us.' _Yuurei's thought was silent, only known to him alone.

"Yes it is, Naruto-dono. I shall aid you or allow you to use me like your sword and shield, I will stand with you against the apocalypse itself, for you are my master and my other." With his final words said, Yuurei disappeared into the purple miasma.

"Rikudo no Jutsu: Animal path!"

Kira appeared in a cloud of smoke. He is dressed in a fox footie pajama colored in red like Kurama's fur. He's claws are sharp and teeth are no longer teeth, they are fangs of a predator capable of tearing you in half.

"Animal path, as your master and outer path, I demand you to surrender your power in my time of need, no matter what the situation, you will only obey me! For I am He who represents you in all glory and existence, He who demands surrender and order!"

Kira giggled as he answer Naruto. "I boss's animal path and personalities, swear all of my being to you. All my powers and skills are at your disposal should you choose to use them. But four conditions applies, summoning beasts are only used when boss needs them. I request a personal space within the house for animals that we may encounter. Boss is to take care of any animals that we find. Last…." Kira puts on a thinking expression. "call me out more often, mmkay?"

Naruto smiled. "Very well, I accept your terms and conditions. I will use them in my time of calling. A place is necessary for all living things. I will help any animals that is troubled or in need of aid."Naruto gave Kira a smirk. "We shall let Gensokyo know the ultimate prank king of Konoha, one day."

Kira nodded enthusiastically before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto alone to call for his final and last path.

Naruto glanced at the shadow standing behind him. "Kage, as my Heaven path and my other I demand you to show yourself." With his command given, the Heaven path shows himself. Dressed in his Akatsuki style outfit and the same smile on his face.

Kage answered his command with his smile. "It is my duty as your Heaven path and personality to follow your orders and commands, however I only request one thing of you, Danna-sama." Naruto's eyebrows raised in instincts.

"Do not. Do not, abuse your authority as the incarnation of Ippon Datara and do not abuse the Hagorom's powers. However, you can still use Amaterasu-sama's blessing according to your will but the consequences you must bear alone."

Naruto understands and he will accept it. "Very well, I understand. I will do anything that is acceptable, I will use the powers that has been granted to me with all my wisdom, and as a deity, I will be known in Gensokyo and there will be no more hiding." Crimson eyes shined in a glimmer, making Kage's smile widens.

"I see, then, Danna-sama?"

Naruto was expecting Kage's question.

"What will you do now?"

He smiles

"I will be make myself known all across Gensokyo, let people curse or worship my name for they will face the consequences and reward in the end."

Yes. In God's grace

You embrace.

Chapter four end.

* * *

**1: Vacuum room**

**2: Gilgameshes armor**

**3:Like a minotaur**

**the last part shows the paths' submission towards Naruto. that is all, lazy to write AN just review and i'll PM you**


	5. Meeting the devil sister?

Here we go… again?

Yo this is the fifth chapter of this series; I hope you'll like it as always. The last chapter was about 3-4K words longer than the previous ones, as I've said, I'm trying to make the chapter longer. Now, let me worry about that and you guys just read.

You know, holiday/vacation is just around the corner, for me at least. Well… me and my family will be going somewhere for holiday and I'm afraid that I won't be able to write, so I'll try my best to write as much as possible. So, I'll make the next chapter right after I finished this one.

* * *

Here it is!

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

…

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

…

"_Nidaime Ame no hitotsu Kami."_

_He's awake._

_One thing that doesn't come in your every day's life is this; waking up is an empty place surrounded with white backgrounds. The floor is not even a floor, it is clouds used as a flooring. There is no sun, yet there is still light. There is no darkness yet the moon remains there as if it is night._

_The sound of a person groaning could be heard, "Ugh… where am I…?"_

"_Welcome Uzumaki Naruto."_

_!_

_Naruto reacted immediately, "Who are you? And where in Datara's name am I?" there is no answer for a full second, just the sound of silence being played in the background._

"_We are who we are. We are not you. Yet we are you. Who are we?"_

_Blink, "What?"_

"_We are who we are. We are not you. Yet we are you. Who are we?"_

"_I know! Just tell me who you are!" how weird, guess his patience remained with Him until the end._

_The voice stopped, as if it was thinking for an answer, "We think that it is better to show you instead of explaining It." the voice is disembodied, there is no telling whether it is a he or her._

_A flash of light blinded the deity. Visions of someone started to play in his ,mind; a memory of a certain someone was etched into his. The blonde deity was brought to his knees, due to the pain that he is receiving._

"_Gah! Wh-what is this?"_

_The pain is like a HUGE headache, similar to the ones that you get from summoning too many clones in one go. More visions strikes the deity, visions of war, visions of destruction, visions of creation, visions of restoration, visions of apocalypse._

"_Do you have the answer now?"_

"_What is this person doing?" the pained deity thought to himself._

"_We are showing you who we are." No surprises there, so this guy can read minds eh?_

_Again, "Do you have the answer now?"_

_The deity was now on his back, the pain getting worse and worse. Hundreds of visions came hitting him like a rail of trains, visions of the earth splitting into two, visions of demons ruling the entire earth, visions of him killing innocents with his own two hands._

"_Behold the possibilities that may become if your reign as the next God of destruction and creation were to be continued." The voice is almost mocking, as if to show him that he was the one on the wrong. For Datara's sake, he didn't even know why he's here!_

"_Gasp! Ahhhh! I… did not… do that!" one thing that Naruto know for sure, this person is trying to show him something. Instead of whom this person is, this guy is trying to show him a memory._

"_You're still in denial…." The voice pauses. "We will call you again when we have deemed you worthy of knowing who we are. Until then,"_

_The next word makes Naruto cry in pain._

"_Fifth child."_

"_GAAAAH!"_

"GAAAAH!"

Naruto jumped out of his bed, finding himself covered in cold sweat. His futon was a mess, all scrunched up and his clothes are disheveled showing his chest. His hair looks as if it just went inside a washing machine, truly, this is a new and rare experience for him.

"Haah… haa… haah…" the panting gets lighter by each breath. "That was… no… what was that? A dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream." He picked himself out from the futon and immediately goes into the baths, he is sweaty after all.

While in the bath, he is thinking. Was that dream real? If it was real, then what is _it _trying to tell him? Those visions that he saw is horrifying, almost taboo if you ask him like something that is not meant to be seen by others.

After finishing his bath, he put on his clothes via onmyoton, placing his staff and sword back to its proper place; he left to do a project of his that he had in mind for quiet sometime. He is going to make a name for himself, something to make himself known. Going into the forest killing Youkais seems unlawful, unless if they were to attack him first.

He also thought about challenging some strong fighter, but he just didn't want to get in their bad side just by challenging them into a fight. The last thing he wants is someone to attack him whenever they see him, no seriously. So, he decided to ask Reimu for some suggestion.

Now, the blonde is halfway to the Hakurei shrine, he's in the human village currently. He just need to go to the forest and walk for another meter and he will find the shrine. Anyway, he is in the forest now. Even as he walks, he can feel killing intent radiating from somewhere nearby.

RUSTLE

SWOOP

THUMP!

A wild Youkai appeared!

No, seriously. As if irony is being played, a tall what appears to be wolf youkai was snarling in front of Naruto. Its fur is black with dirt covered near the chest and face area, its teeth was showing to intimidate the deity in front of it and claws stretched to the max and tail in a ready position.

"My… are you lost little doggie?" Naruto started, pretending to be confused at the situation.

The youkai grinned, "**Grrr…. Not anymore, I'll eat you NOW!**"

Well, it attacked him first.

The youkai leap.

"_Shinra Tensei_."

…Only to be blown back by an invisible force.

The wolf went back for a good ten meters, crashing into tree to trees, skidding another meter and finally crashing into a large boulder. The youkai twitched, it slowly stands and rushed forward in amazing speed, aiming to tear the boy to pieces.

"**DIE!**"

A smile graced Naruto's face.

"_Bansho Tennin_."

The youkai was expecting to be launched off even further than before; instead, it finds itself being pulled even faster towards the boy. Naruto pulled out his sword in a slicing motion, the youkai's eyes widened, knowing what the blonde will do to it.

"Die."

"**NO DO-** "

SHINK

Blood was splattered all over the place. The once was a wolf youkai, now it is a wolf youkai… without a head. The beast's head rolled down the ground and disappears into the forest. Staring at the headless corpse in front of him, Naruto grimaced.

"Ugh… the blood won't dry that easily, I knew it…. well then." With a snap of his fingers, his chakra shroud covered him in golden flames. Naruto blinked. "Huh… the normal cloak? Meh, it's not bad." He then focuses his attention to the corpse. "Need to do something about this; a small katon jutsu won't hurt.

His hands flashed a series of handseals. "_Katon: Burning ember_." A stream of flames flows out his mouth, covering the corpse is reddish orange liquid. The body quickly disintegrates into ash, leaving a shallow hole behind.

Brushing the dust off his clothes, Naruto proceeded with his way to the shrine. "Well now that's taken care of, I better continue."

If he were to listen carefully, a faint clicking sound can be heard…

That is a camera alright.

"Oi Reimu… Reimu~" Naruto had just arrived; he is standing near the entrance of the Hakurei shrine. Of course, the place is empty like a grave yard. Weird considering that this is the main shrine, right?

"Who is it? Naruto, what do you want?"

The miko of the Hakurei shrine asked the deity as she walks out of her door. She's still dressed in her usual miko outfit, looking at her face, Naruto can see some crumbs maybe she had her early snack?

"Good morning Reimu, sorry to bother you this early morning." Naruto gave her an apologetic look.

"Nah, its fine. Come on in." she lead him into her house, Naruto followed her.

They walked to the living room; Naruto can see that there are cups and plates filled with tea and snack, so she was having her lunch.

Noticing Naruto's look, she said. "Ah, sorry about the mess. Wait here, I'll go and clean up." Naruto nodded and let himself to have a seat on the floor near the table. Reimu grabbed the cups and plates, she went into the kitchen. From here, Naruto can hear the sound of tea being poured and shortly later, Reimu entered the room with a tray full of teas and snacks.

"Please help yourself."

"Thank you."

After taking a sip of his tea, Naruto placed the cup back on the table. "So, what brings you here?" Reimu's question brought Naruto out of his thoughts. "Uh… I want to ask you something, if you don't mind." Reimu motioned for Naruto to continue. "This is a shrine right, and as a shrine, what god does this shrine dedicates itself to?"

Reimu was surprised, she is clearly isn't expecting something like this. "Well… uh…l that is quiet hard to explain…"

Naruto eyed her. _"Ah… so it's private…." _Well he isn't going to force her to say it. "Another one then, you say that there are other Gods living here too, if so, do they have their own shrines?"

Reimu nodded. "Yes, actually. There are some Gods who lives here that built a shrine of their own, the Moriya shrine for example. They houses two gods, a unique and rare fact by the way. If you want, I can show you where it is."

Naruto nodded. "That will be great, thank you." He was grateful that Reimu is kind enough to show him where the shrine is at, maybe he can do something for her in return. Hah, of course he can!

"But I'm afraid that it has to be some other time, I need to do things…"

Naruto nodded. "Sure it's fine, once again, thank you."

They chat for a few more minutes, not noticing time. "So, why did you ask about shrines so suddenly? Planning to build one?" Reimu joked.

"Yes actually."

"PFFFT! What? Really?" Reimu asked him, incredulous of the idea.

Naruto gave her a 'are you dumb' look. "I'm a god after all…" a moment of silence passed, Reimu's face still holds a look of disbelief. She shook her head to recompose herself, seriously this isn't like her.

"I see… but how are you going to do it?"

Now, it's Naruto's turn to be surprised and confused. "Eh, I though you know…" it's clear that he didn't have any clear planning on this, something that is very typical of him.

Reimu released a sigh. "Haaah… I meant the building, you're going to need a lot of- oh… oh yeah…"

She clearly forgot who the one standing in front of her is.

A smirk was given to her. "Will you help me? I'll offer you something in return." At the mentioning of 'return' something sparks up inside of Reimu, she didn't know what it is, but it sure bound to be good. After all, he is capable of creating anything just by saying a single word.

"Fine, I'll help you.

"So, you want to build your shrine here?"

"Yes."

"You do know that this place is five miles from your house, right?"

"… Four and a half miles to be exact, Reimu."

"Meh, whatever…"

True, they are now in a clearing in the forest. Said forest happened to be the same forest where Naruto lives and yes, the place is just four and a half miles from Naruto's house. "Anyway, just make the building and then you'll be done with it."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He readied his Onmyoton; a ying-yang symbol appeared on the ground underneath him. Nine magamatas glowed surrounding the orb, Naruto raised his hands and black and white flames appeared.

"_Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sōzō_"

The flames grew bigger and bigger. It is as large as Naruto's head, yet the blonde didn't do anything, he is calm and is concentrating on the technique. Reimu can feel power radiating from the blonde; strangely, the feeling is familiar… but what?

"_Mokuton: six pillar building_."

Six wooden pillars craved with golden linings appeared from the ground, they quickly transform forming a roof and walls like structure. The wooden building enlarges forming a space of some sort, it quickly stopped when it reaches a certain area.

The building itself is quiet large, considering that this is the main building. The shrine is colored in red and black, a color that resembles Naruto in one way. It is not as big as Reimu's shrine but it is suitable. On the front, there is a donation box for visitors' purpose. The iconic thing about the shrine is probably the red circular spiral attached on the shrine's roof for all to see.

Three pillars shoot upward from the ground and landed on the shrine's roof. One standing in the middle, the pillar carries the eyes of gods, Datara's original eyes. The one on the left is the sharingan, the sharingan or the eternal magekyo sharigan (madara's). And finally the last one is the Rinnegan, the purple eyes of the sage of the six paths.

When Naruto is satisfied from what he has created, he looked at Reimu. "Well, Reimu, how is it?"

…

"Not bad."

Naruto can't stop the smile that appears on his face.

* * *

**(Play: Outstanding Tracks collection- Daiji no koto sa)**

He walked to the entrance of the shrine. "Come, walk with me." Reimu didn't know why, but she followed him. They walked further to the outskirts of the shrine, there; a red Shinto gate was placed as a sign that there is a shrine near the area. Looking into the gate, Naruto asks Reimu. "Ne, Reimu. Tell me, what do you see?"

Reimu looks at where Naruto is looking. All she saw is only an empty path leading to where the shrine is at, regardless, she still answers. "…Nothing." Naruto chuckled. "Yes, there is nothing. And where there is nothing, there is always something or someone who will find this place."

He walked further from the path, just a few feet from the red gate so that he can take a good look. Reimu followed him with her eyes, before she knew it, she was already behind him staring at his back that covered the pathway to the shrine.

"We do not know if that person is good or bad, strong or weak, pure or tainted… then, Reimu, help me will you? Help me to make those who are not worthy to be worthy, those who are bad to be good, those who are weak strong, and those who are tainted pure…"

A moment of silence passed, it was then broken by the miko. "How are you going to do that, and how am I going to help?" Reimu asked, not understanding his motives.

Naruto made a thinking pose. "Let us create a challenge, a test of some sort. I'll create an illusion on this path, an illusion that will show one's true nightmare and existence. They must deny every mistakes that they have done in their life, if they can't they'll find themselves at the entrance again."

Reimu asked the deity back with a confused expression. "Denying one's mistakes… how is that possible? How can you deny one thing that you have wrongly committed?" it is ridiculous, it defies all logic. A past mistake can't be undone; it can't be rewind like a video. So how can one deny one's mistakes?

Naruto gave her a smile. "Oh, they can. To deny is actually to accept, with a different view. When you kill someone, you deny the fact that you have done the wrong thing yet you didn't deny that you have killed the person. It'll be hard, but it will be worth their time, after all a reward awaits at the end of every hard trials, no?" his tone is soft and firm at the same time; he really wants to do it.

Reimu asks again. "So, what does that have to do with me?"

Naruto wagged a finger, and gave her a serene smile. "Reimu, to tell you the truth, you are the only person in Gensokyo that I trust… and it is hard for me to trust someone, knowing my status. You will become the key to this locked gate, in other words, a way to guide those who wish to visit this shrine."

Reimu asks the deity, clearly not understanding. "What will I gain from this, how will I know if someone were to need me, and…" she hesitated. "Why do you trust me this much?"

Naruto's smile never leaves his face, in fact, it gets even brighter. "True, what will you gain from this… how about this, I'll aid you personally in ANY kinds of trouble that you'll face, be it in a battle or just as a friend. You will know it, just imagine that you are standing in a field surrounded by white lights…" he paused, letting his smile grew warmer. "And why do I trust you this much?... let's just say that I need you and you need me, probably."

Reimu didn't know what to say, she kept on staring at the blonde in front of her. Who is he to be able to do this? He is a deity, she knows, but not even Suwako or Kanako can be this… persuasive and omnipotent. He can create things at his will, cool. He can create clones of himself, handy. He can create powers that are alien to hers, impressive.

Who is Naruto Uzumaki to have such an impression left on her? She respects the man, and she knew too well that he respects her. She is still intrigued at what makes Naruto Uzumaki to do whatever he does, why is he asking for her help even when he can do just about anything?

Like many other important requests out there, Reimu can't decline. "Fine, I accept…"

**(Song end)**

A smirk played its way on Reimu's face.

"Only, if you visit twice a day."

…

"Of course."

Really? Read the goddamned mood, dense!

* * *

"Yukarin, so what you're trying to tell me is that there is a newcomer in Gensokyo?"

"Yes, Yuyuko girl."

"Aww~ is he cute?"

"Mhmm… so cute that you want to pinch his whiskered cheeks."

A squeal came from this 'Yuyuko' person. "Whiskers?! You have to let me meet him Yukarin~!"

Yes, Yukari is in the place where souls roam free, or Hakugyokurou. She is, as you can see, visiting her best friend Yuyuko Saigyouji. Right now the two best friends are sitting in the veranda, viewing the Zen garden while having tea. Yukari was telling Yuyuko about our lovely and powerful deity, she is telling her friend about Naruto based on her observation about him.

By each performance and appearance, Yuyuko keeps on getting interested. Like when he met some of Gensokyo's resident, when he and another cute blonde walk into the human village, when he fight with that fire girl, and when he demonstrate his abilities.

"Hmm… maybe, let's just hope that Naruto-kun will agree." Yukari said with a small giggle.

"Really? Yay~ do you hear that, Youmu! Naruto-kun will visit!" A girl with silvery grey hair stands beside the two sitting friends. She has dark blue eyes and short silver hair and carries a katana with a cherry blossom insignia and flower attached and a wakizashi (short Japanese sword). She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and breast pocket and a black ribbon placed off-center on her hair.

"We do not know if Naruto-san will visit, Yuyuko-sama." She said as a matter of fact.

Yuyuko pouted at her gardener's bluntness. "Muu~ Yukarin, Youmu is being mean!" Yukari giggled at her friend's behavior, clearly enjoying what she's seeing.

"Ah, but if Youmu is mean, she won't cook for you."

Yuyuko's world froze as if time just stopped. Youmu won't cook for her?! No! "NOOO! Youmu! I'm sorry, you're not mean! Please don't stop cooking for me!" she wails while hugging the gardener causing them to fall to the wooden flooring.

"Ah! Yuyuko-sama… you-you're hurting me! Ack, let go!"

"UWAAAH I'm sorry Youmu, please continue to cook for me!"

Great, she cried.

"Yes! I'll continue to cook for you, so please let go!"

She stopped. "Really? Yay~!"

Yukari shook her head, seeing her friend and her gardener is just like seeing a dog and his master… in reverse as in Youmu being the master and Yuyuko being the dog. She took another sip of her tea, staring at the garden. "Hmm… how about it Naruto-kun, would you like to visit this place?" she muttered to herself with a small smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

"No."

The reply, just like the offer, was short and simple. Yukari was still for a few seconds before speaking. "Are you really sure? Maybe this will be a great chance for you to explore a newer part of Gensokyo." Yukari persuades the drinking God, he is enjoying his tea alright.

"Yukari-san-"

"Onee-chan." Yukari insists.

"Yukari-_san. _Who would in their right mind, go somewhere they do not have any clue of, with a person who haven't even describe or tell what or where the place is?"

Sip

"Eh, I haven't told you?"

"Yes, yes you haven't"

A pout. "Muu… I see then, let Yukari-oneechan explain, Naruto-kun." Yukari said so in a ladylike fashion while straightening her posture. Naruto sighed; she won't go no matter what he'll say. She's teasing him and he knows it, he isn't that interested in going out right now. He had just returned from Reimu's place and chat with her, he needs to rest even if it's only… about ten in the morning.

"I'm taking you to Hakugyokurou, a place you could call the underworld or netherworld." Now that got Naruto's attention. Yukari smirked when she saw his stunned expression, oh this is going according to a plan that she hasn't even planned.

"Tell me more."

"Ufufu… I have a friend there. Her name is Yuyuko Saigyouji, she is the one in charge of the place, she is nice and she wants to see you for quite a while now." Her smile gets wider, tempting Naruto to answer.

Instead of answering, Naruto asks back. "And how in Datara's name does this… 'Yuyuko' person knows about me?"

Yukari was silent, silent as if she's been suspected of doing something wrong… something that she really did.

"Yukari-san?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" her tone is questioning and sweet.

"You've been spying on me, haven't you?"

…

"Is looking into a gap considered as spying?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Ganbatte! Naruto-kun!

* * *

"So this is Hakugyokurou?"

Yes. Naruto agreed to come with the gap youkai. One, he is curious and wants to explore Gensokyo even more. Two, he didn't have any choice either, either its following the gap woman to wherever she takes him or having her in his house for the next three hours.

Looking around, he noted that this place is empty. There is no sun, no clouds only the cold wind and…

Ghost?

"Wait, what are those, Yukari-san?"

Yukari, feigned surprised. "Ara? You mean those, why those are ghosts of course."

His surprise just died down instantly. "I see… that explains it." he muttered to himself.

"Explains what?" unfortunately, Yukari's hearing is just as good as she is ol-… young.

Naruto coughed at being caught talking to himself. "Nothing. Anyway, where is this Yuyuko lady?" he asked getting a giggle from the other blonde.

"Just up the stairs and we'll see her house, up we go." In front of them a large stairs leading… somewhere stood there, if Naruto's memories were right, that isn't there in the first place. For the sake of his own sanity, he decided not to ask.

They walked up the stairs on what seems to be about twenty minutes, this stairs is really huge and many. They finally end their silent journey up the stairs, Naruto noticed that there is someone standing or waiting there.

A young girl with grey hair wearing green clothing with twin swords stands there, a puff of white mass floating next to her. Her eyes are blue, but lighter than his previous ones, and it was a nice sight to look at. Naruto assumed that the floating white mass is a ghost but he's still confused why it is lingering around her. Better ask later or never.

The grey haired girl stepped forward and gave them a formal bow. "Greetings Yukari-sama." Yukari waved. "Naruto-san. Yuyuko-sama is expecting the both of you, please follow me inside." She faced the blonde haired male. "My name is Konpaku Youmu, it is nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled in return, making a tint of pink rushed all over Youmu's face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you too, Youmu-san." The swordswoman began to lead the two guests into a nice looking Japanese styled house.

The place was about one third smaller than Naruto's place, his place looked small due to the many buildings, onsen, storage, dojo and garden there. But still, it is a nice place. The grey haired girl led them to a garden, a garden that many would consider as beautiful. Indeed, the garden is truly a sight.

The cherry blossoms blooming in the trees, and some other plants and flowers there. Naruto love Sakura. The tree and the person, but the person… not like before. The sight is relaxing; there are many trees in this place, from small to big. His ear then picked up a voice coming from the center of the view. "Oh, our guests have arrived."

Naruto focused his gaze towards the voice, upon looking; the view of a woman with a short wavy pink hair comes to view. She is dressed in a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim, and a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia. She have a pair of maroon eyes, a group of floating mass surrounds her.

'_Is this, this Yuyuko person?' _Naruto thought to himself. Knowing his manners, Naruto bent his body in a small bow. "Good to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have heard that you've wanted to meet me-! GUFFFAOOW!"

She jumped at him.

"Kyaa~! Yukarin! He's sooo cute just like you said!"

"WH-what the… haaaah I-I- I can't breathe!"

The scuffle went on for another seconds, seeing that she had enjoyed her fun, Yukari stepped forward to stop the ghost woman from killing the boy… which is impossible.

"Now, now Yuyko. You don't want to let poor Naruto-kun, die yet, are you?" no, seriously.

"Aww… but I'll take care of him here~ he's cute, strong, and manly at the same time." Yuyuko said that but let's go of Naruto, regardless. Naruto brushed the dirt from his pants with a huff, don't be mistaking it as sign of discontent, it means that he is annoyed.

After things calmed down, Naruto took a sit in one of the chairs. He placed his katana on his back instead of his hips since it will only get in the way of him sitting. The staff and fan still remains, he just didn't bother hiding it since he might need it anytime soon. Yukari took a sit beside Naruto with her own chair, Youmu came later with cups full of tea and some sweets… if only nine plates could be considered as some.

"Forgive my earlier actions, ne? Naruto-kun?" Yuyuko said while she took a sit on the opposite side, shading herself by the large cherry blossom tree. Naruto shook his head; first appearance is what matters, no? "No, it's fine, it was also careless of me to not being able to dodge that."

"Yuyuko giggled. "My, my… when Yukarin said that you are nice I didn't expect you to be this nice!"

Naruto sweat drops. He is not telling her that he is breaking inside. "No, I'm not that nice… I didn't even bring something for this visit." Heh, the tables have changed. Who's the one being treated like a kid, now?

Yuyuko waved him off. "My… you don't have to do that." Despite her rejection, a sign of disappointment could be seen somewhere in those eyes, and Naruto can see them just fine.

Naruto smiled back, his crimson eyes still staring into hers. "Oh, I insist. Then, let me grant you something Yuyuko-san. I can grant you one thing, be it objects or living things." The glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Yukari, she was clearly waiting on what he's about to do.

Yuyuko made a thinking expression. "Really? You don't mind me asking something from you?" the other two watchers are silent, even Yukari.

"Well, yes. But please do choose only something that is imaginable, I can create anything be it animate or inanimate objects." Naruto assured with a smile.

"Okay. How about… a… cute penguin boy?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

_Ten minutes later…_

"Kyaa~! Ren-kun is sooo cute~"

Yuyuko was currently hugging Ren, Ren was unfortunately dressed in black and white penguin footie. Complete with a head gear, webbed footing, flippers and beak. He was being hugged strongly by the woman, despite all that, his face didn't go blue like his master did, and his face went red with a pink hue.

"Ne, ne can I keep him?~"

"No."

Yuyuko looked as if she was going to cry. "Eh~ but why?! You said that you'll give me anything whether it's alive or not, so I want Ren-kun!"

Naruto and Youmu sighed in unison. "Yuyuko-san, I did said that I'll give you anything you want but Ren… is a different case." There is no more hiding. "You see, Ren is me…" the ghost princess stopped hugging the blushing smaller blonde.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Naruto's expression hardened by a little bit. "I am a deity. A god. I have come from… somewhere… but that is not the point. I am the reincarnation of Ame no Hitotsu Kami, the second one. I am also a descendant of a powerful sage, the Rikudo Sennin, or Hagoromo Osotsuki."

Silence reigned over the garden, not even the wind is blowing, and the petals that were dancing in the air were dropped into the ground. Yukari was surprised, that actually explains what she had seen in the boy's house a few days ago… he is not human.

Yuyuko was not saying anything, by the look of her expression, she's trying to take it all in. inside, she had suspicions that this boy isn't a normal sage, or a normal ninja. He's hiding something and she know that even Youmu can tell.

"Why, you're telling this now?" surprisingly, it was Yukari who asked. Naruto gazed over the gap youkai, giving her a look.

"Hey, I wasn't that aware of Gensokyo back there. You expect me o just come bragging in here and strike the whole place with lightning?"

…

"… I'll take that as a yes."

Silence

Naruto breaks it. "Judging from the looks on your faces, you want an explanation, right. Very well, I'll explain. Just sit back and listen"

An hour passed after the three women listened into the long and detailed explanation that Naruto gave. To make a long story short, he was a human. He and a group of army was fighting against a being that is called a 'god; by the people there. The destructions and aftermath was just too strong for the people to handle, so Naruto used a technique.

A technique to summon the eight billion gods, Amaterasu no Omikami. She appeared before them in all her glory, Naruto then begged the celestial deity on his knees saying that he will do anything for Her if she were to rid Ippon Datara. So She did, She didn't kill the god though. She sealed the god into Naruto, not just any normal sealing, she made Naruto the next Ame no Hitotsu Kami.

To explain about Ren, Naruto explains that Ren is a part of him. Kind of similar to Youmu's ghost half but no, it's an entire different thing.

"So, that is it. I've explained what I am. Now I believe that you owe me some explanation, Yukari-san?"

Yukari sighed. "Yes, I suppose I do owe you some explanation. But first…."

"What?"

"Look."

Naruto's head follows the direction of Yukari's finger. His eyes widened in horror, Ren is being eaten. Not eaten but chewed on, by Yuyuko. Ren fainted due to the shock, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and his mouth is frothing. Youmu is trying her best to keep her master in place but fails in doing so. Naruto jumped forward, planning to save his other.

"Gakido!"

A mass energy spike made Yuyuko stop doing what she is doing. Everyone turned their heads at where the burst of energy came from. Another blonde with messy blonde hair, the same crimson eyes, and shirtless body appeared. A metallic collar was attached to him; a chain was attached to said collar and ends on Naruto's hands.

"Saeko, grab Ren!"

Naruto lets go of the chain, a big no no for everyone. As soon as the leash touched the ground, Saeko leapt like a demon into its prey.

"**REEEEE**EEEEE**EN!**!"

Saeko leapt at Yuyuko fast, too fast. Seconds later, Ren was already in Saeko's grip. Yuyuko stared blankly and looked at her arms. "Eh? Ren-kun?..." she panicked for a few moments, trying to find where Ren is.

"Ren! Are you okay? Ren speak to me lad, it won't be funny if my Naraka path died just like that." Naruto was not that worried but he used overreaction just in case.

Ren started to rejoin the… living? "N-Naruto-sama…? What happened?"

"Thank Amaterasu-sama! Ren, can you hear me?"

Let's leave it like that for now.

Yukari had just finished explaining Naruto what he needed to know about Gensokyo. His reaction was not what she had expected, a normal outsider would've gone snap if they were to find if they were in another world or universe. But Naruto was like… 'Meh, whatever.' And they call her weird.

But after a few more talking, Naruto revealed that he is familiar with ghosts. Naruto revealed that Saeko is one, to make it ironic, a hungry ghost of the Naraka realm. Ren is his master or partner of some sort. Saeko's characteristics are somewhat similar to Yuyko, the only difference that he is insane and mad. But they both ate almost anything.

"Okay let me get this straight. You." Yukari points her finger to Naruto. "Are a god. A god of the six paths or Samsara and also the next reincarnation of Ippon Datara. And you two. "Are his paths. A being that represents Naruto-kun's" cue twitch. "Personalities? And to make it even more interesting, there are six of you?"

Ren squeaked out from Yukari's gaze. "Y-Yes!"

…

Yukari was silent, sans Yuyuko who was busy playing with Saeko. Youmu was currently tending to her mistress so that the earlier actions will not happen again. Naruto was currently drinking his tea, but keeping constant look on Ren and the blonde gap youkai.

Yukari looked away from Ren and stare at Naruto's eyes. "Ne, Naruto."

Naruto felt a bad vibe running down his spine, but still, he replied. "What?"

Yukari looked at Naruto. "Can I come to your house again?"

Naruto gave her the eye. "And let you have fun with all of my paths? Hell no."

Yukari came dashing on him with a teary expression. "Aww… come on! Think of it as entertaining a guest, I'm constantly bored and I don't have anything to do at home! A lady needs her entertainment after all."

Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "Are saying that my house is a host club?! You perverted and ill minded woman, I forbid you from coming to my house ever again!"

Yukari huffed. "Please think of it as doing me a favor! I'll repay you…" her face gets red. "But not like that…" Despite the redness in her face, there is no trace of embarrassment in her voice.

Naruto almost choked on air. "You pink minded woman! Who would've thought about that? I won't let a perverted being like you in my house, I'll be talking Ren and Saeko with me no-"

"Sniff."

Horror. "Oh for Datara's sake…"

"Sniff."

…

"Fine! I'll let you into my house; just don't tell any other people about it so publicly!" Naruto held his head in irritation.

"Yay!"

Yukari is seriously happy…

Naruto shook his head; this woman is truly one of a kind. She's scary, irritating and childish at the same time. With a tired sigh, he clapped his hands signaling for Ren and Saeko. At the same time, those two acted on instincts and was On Naruto's side immediately.

Naruto gave Yuyuko and Youmu one last bow. "Thank you for letting me and my others in your care, I shall return you the favor. Please, don't hesitate to visit."

Yukair looked at Yuyuko. "Isn't that great Yuyuko girl? He invited you to his house."

"Really? Yay~!"

Naruto gave Yukari an irritated glare. "Unlike you, Yuyuko-san is invited, Yukari-san…"

He twitched when he saw that Yukari isn't paying attention to him, she was talking to Yuyuko. He sighed. "You know what? I'll leave. Thank you for having us, may you have a good day." He turns to leave.

"Ah wait, Naruto-ku!"

A small tear in the air appeared, it opened and Naruto and his paths went in to return home. The tear closed leaving three stunned woman to their aweing. Youmu was the first one to recover from her shock. "DI-Did he just…"

Yukari nodded. "Yes. Yes he did…"

Yuyuko giggled. "Now he looks more and more like your little brother, Yukarin."

Naruto Uzumaki is really a surprise.

* * *

"Ah… what a nice lake this is. Oi Reimu, are you sure you're not going to take a dip?" Naruto asked the shrine maiden with a grin.

Reimu shook her head. "Haah… before I do that, can you tell me why I agreed to go with you?"

Now, our protagonist and his friend shrine maiden is currently relaxing in the misty lake, well Naruto is mostly doing the relaxing while Reimu is looking at him by the shore. Naruto, again, barged into her house saying that he needed entertainment. Like many other girls out there, Reimu took the meaning wrongly. So, she demanded an immediate explanation, after giving him a slap.

Let's see how it went, shall we?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Aaah…" Reimu is, as usual, drinking her tea in her veranda. The cherry blossoms are perfect this year, well it is spring. She was tired to say the least, Naruto had just visited and asked her to accompany him somewhere. She was actually surprised when he said that he was going to build a shrine, but knowing his status, she recovered from it rather quickly._

_After that, Naruto stayed a little bit longer at her house, they talked for a while mostly Naruto because he's doing some explaining. He told her about his adventure on his younger days, saving princesses, countries and even kingdoms. She was surprised that he actually saved a shrine maiden from a demon… which is pretty ironic in some ways._

_Most importantly, it was when he told her on how he got into Gensokyo. At first, she doubted him. his explanation was too… fantasy like if they were to some from another person. Who would've guessed that you led an entire army to defeat a God? But, after a little bit of explaining, Reimu started to understand._

_When he spoke, Reimu noticed something in his eyes. The same look that he gave her the first time Marisa brought her here, when he learned of who he really is now. His eyes are empty, they're losing their usual aura and feels. She can't interrupt him while he's talking, so she just listened to his story._

_Reimu was deep in thought, she was so deep that she failed to notice a noise coming from outside._

"_Reimu!"_

_Naruto literally barges in without consent or any thoughts. He has a large grin on his face, something that Reimu rarely see him having. "Entertain me!"_

_Reimu's world dropped like broken mirrors_

"_Eh?"_

_SLAP_

_End_

And yeah, that was half of what led to Reimu following the blonde.

Naruto nursed his swollen cheeks. "Your slaps hurt… and you won't tell me why you slapped me either…"

Reimu blushed at recalling her memories on what happened earlier, she huffed and said. "That's something that you do not have to know."

Naruto shrugged it off as a girl thing. "Meh, fine. Anyway, is this the only place where you can swim? There is no sea in Gensokyo?"

Reimu shook her head in negative; she took a sit near the edge of the lake. "No, I'm afraid not. There is no sea in Gensokyo, but we do have mountains and forests."

Naruto took a dive and emerged from the water, getting droplets of water in Reimu. "Hey! Watch where you're splashing."

Naruto smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Anyway, I can see that…." Gensokyo's forestry is huge, from what he can see, this place is seventy percent trees and thirty percent air. But it is also helpful, he can gather senjutsu easily here and thank god for that.

They talked but Reimu still refuses to go into the water, she said that it is troublesome for her to dry herself later on. Naruto wasn't going to force her if she was going to say no, it's not like he's bothered that Reimu isn't going to swim. While swimming Naruto noticed something that catches his eyes, so he asks Reimu what it is.

"Reimu what is that?"

Reimu's eyes followed Naruto's gaze, it landed on a red building or mansion. It shows the roof and red tower. "Ah, that is the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The residence of Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet devil. She and her company lives there."

Naruto was curious. "Eh, a devil? A real one?" what on earth is a devil doing here? Isn't this supposed to be an eastern fantasy land? From what he know, devils are more of a western thing.

"Well she isn't exactly a devil. She's a vampire. You know, blood drinking, bat wings and night creatures?" Reimu said so in a ladylike fashion. Hah!

"Vampires exist? I thought that they are fairy tales- oh yeah, I'll shut up now."

Looks like he forgot where he is right now.

"Why ask? Want to visit?"

"Maybe, if they don't mind?"

Reimu shrugged. "Remilia won't mind if you're interesting."

Naruto climbed to shore, he shakes his body like a dog trying to get the water off. His pants are wet; he didn't have the chance to change because he literally jumped into the lake after taking his shirt off without further thinking.

"AH! Hey! You're getting water all over me!" Reimu was annoyed, yet her face is red. Any straight women would blush when they see what they're seeing right now. Naruto, despite his height, is well shaped. His tan is perfect, his muscles belongs to a runner and a swimmer than those bodybuilder types. Looks like he had been taking care of his body, there are some scar marks all over his body. But the iconic one is the one on his heart area.

"Hahah chill Reimu-"

!

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Their heads quickly faced at where the sound is heard, it came from the mansion. Naruto wanted to say that it was an explosion but there is no fire or any signs of combustion, he looked at Reimu for answers. Reimu sighed, that girl never learns. "Haah… if you want to know what that is, follow me and let me do all the talking."

And follow her he did.

* * *

_Earlier_

_Marisa Kirisame is a witch. To make it worse, she is a witch who does everything she wants with all her power. She is the type who charges in with a shotgun in her hands, shooting anyone who is in her field of vision. Many knows her for being a kleptomaniac, a good one at what she's doing._

_When one were to ask her why did she steal, she would answer them the same thing._

'_I ain't stealing! I'm just borrowing and I'll return them back when I'm dead, ze!'_

_Yes, that is also the cause of her being into this mess that we're about to see._

_Marisa's favorite target is the scarlet devil mansion. She 'borrows' books there from the grand library, but she never returns all the books that she'd 'borrowed'. As always, the scarlet devil mansion is guarded. Said, 'guard' just happened to be sleeping. One would try to slip past said guard quietly, but no. stealth is too overrated for Marisa Kirisame._

"_Oi China!"_

"_Gah! Marisa, I'll stop you for sure this time!" a spell card appeared in her hands. "Colorful Sign "Extreme Color Typhoon!" hordes of bullets shard from many colors shoots in all directions, Marisa grinned._

"_Love sign "Master Spark!"_

_All of China's bullets was overpowered by Marisa's master spark, it's going to hurt and China knows it._

"… _Damn."_

_BOOOOM!_

_END_

"That's basically what happened."

"Aaaah… Marisa…"

Hong explained to the shrine maiden, she's injured but nothing major just a few scratches and burnt here and there. She was leaning against the wall in a seated position, she's holding her stomach. Her red hair is a mess and her hat was next beside her abandoned. Naruto can't believe what he just heard, so Marisa is the type to cause trouble like these…

How nostalgic

"Anyway, Reimu, who's the boy?" Meiling gestured towards the staring blonde.

Naruto snapped himself out of his thoughts. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, me and Reimu was by the lake when we heard the large explosion, so we came to investigate." Naruto eyed the woman, she is averagely higher than him (tall), her hair is red and she is wearing clothing that mostly consists of green and white.

Naruto approached the downed girl. "Are you okay miss?"

Meiling waved it off. "I'm fine, Marisa always come like that. So, I'm pretty used to it already." She laughed it off.

Naruto blinked. "That is…" he paused. "Quiet sad."

Meiling started to cry.

Reimu sighed, she watched as the boy started to tend Meiling's wounds. "Mythical palm technique." Naruto's hands glow a vibrant green, leaving Meiling and Reimu to awe at the display of the technique. One by one, Meiling's wound started to heal. Scratches are recovering slightly faster, burnt are being healed.

"There… that is all I can do for now. Anyway, can come in?" Reimu went in anyway. China nodded while showing him the way; they joined Reimu who was halfway through the courtyard.

They entered the main door, making Naruto to admire the view. The place is huge, if the outside is huge then the inside is huge. Most of the décor here are colored red, pretty suiting for the name. there is a main stairwell, that goes up and above to Datara know where. The items are pretty unique, some are even pretty nice to look at.

The sound of soft footsteps echoes across the hallway, from the corner, emerges a woman. She is taller than Reimu but shorter than Meiling, she has Dark blue eyes, silver hair, has a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the ends, she carries many knives. Wears a pink and dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband on her head. The Roman numerals for 1 through 12 line the bottom of her apron.

The maid comes to a halt when she saw the three companies. "Ah, Meiling, Reimu-san, and a guest. You are here to see milady, am I right? Please, let me lead you there." Lead them she did, Naruto followed Reimu as she is the only person he trusts most in Gensokyo, yes, not even Marisa. If the entrance is huge, you can't believe the hallways.

After walking for a few minutes, they finally a rather large looking door. It is similar to the other doors in here but the vibes it's giving is different. "We have arrived, please come in."

Books. Everything that Naruto can see are books, from shelves to shelves. Ten stories tall shelves from the second floor to the bottom floor are filled with shelves that are filled with books. The group then continues their walk and they have arrived in a clearing in what appears to be the center of the place.

"Love sign "Mater Spark!"

"Fire Sign "Agni Shine"

Fire and electricity clashed at once, the spark was so bright that it forced Naruto cover his eyes with his hands. A wave of heat rushed towards the newcomers, but none of them seems to be affected. This kind of clashing is normal here in Gensokyo it seems, Sakuya looked like she didn't budge to stop this whole charade.

"Ne, Reimu." Naruto whispered. "Not that I'm bothered or anything, but does this happened often?" the fighting between Marisa and a weird purple girl continued, both sending volleys of danmaku and other attacks.

Reimu shrugged, "Yes, don't worry they won't die. Danmaku isn't meant to kill you see, it is a duel system here so it is non lethal." So his assumptions were correct, those bullet patterns aren't meant to kill.

"Ah, Reimu and Naruto!" Marisa descended from her flight, she landed with a small thud into the floor. She has a large grin on her face. "So Naruto, haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?"

Naruto answered her with a small smile. "It's nice seeing you too Marisa, I've been here and there trying to explore Gensokyo meeting new people and chatting with Reimu in her shrine. So, I heard that you… visit this place a lot, may I ask why?"

"Visit won't be the right term…" another voice groaned out from the opposite direction, a female a few centimeters taller than Naruto emerges from the fallen bookshelves. Her hair and eyes are purple, and has many ribbons tied to her hair and other body parts. She wears pajama-like clothing and a night-cap, she is covered in dusts that she quickly brushed off from her person.

She gave Naruto a look. "Are you a friend of Reimu?" At her question, Naruto nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you the mistress of this mansion?" The purple haired girl shook her head in negative. "No, no I'm not. That is Remi, my name is Patchouli Knowledge."

Naruto bowed in greeting. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you too, Knowledge-san." Patchouli waved her hand. "Just call me Patchouli, Naruto." Naruto nodded, accepting her request. Patchy turned towards the witch, "So Marisa, why did you come here? Want to 'borrow' another book from me?" Marisa gave her a grin, "Why of course, Patchy. I'll borrow some books if you don't mind, Ze!"

Patchy sighed in irritation. "I mind that a lot, if you return all of the books that you've borrowed from me before then I might reconsider from allowing you to borrow here."

Marisa ignored her and proceeds to rob the place. "Maa, I'll return them when I'm dead, I'll keep them with me for now."

This girl is really one of a kind, no?

The sound of soft footsteps can be heard coming from the entrance to the library, it is light almost like a kid's. There are more footsteps, so there are more than one person who is running.

"Sakuya! Where are you, I thought I ordered you to make me te-?"

A little girl wearing a pink mob cap and dress, with bright red trimming. She has red eyes, short light-blue hair, and a pair of black bat-like wings on back. She is notably short, yes, even shorter than Naruto. Her presence is slightly odd, for Naruto at least. Her appearance is also unique, not someone that you'll rarely see in the eastern region, but well the same applies to Yukari.

She stared at the only male in the room, after a few seconds, she returned. "My, we have a guest. My name is Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of this mansion. And you are?"

Naruto returned her smirk with his smile, his eyes glowing red as ever. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a wandering sage. It is a pleasure to meet you, Remilia-dono." The greeting is done in a way that can be considered as formal, a common greeting for someone of a nobility, Naruto knows for sure that Remilia is one.

Remilia let out a serious of amused giggles. "Ufufu… what a polite one, tell me. Did the shrine maiden bring you here?" Naruto looked at Reimu who was by his side, he shook his head in a yes. "Yes, we were by the lake when we heard a large explosion coming from this direction and we have decided that we should check it out."

Remilia sighed. "I see… don't worry about it, that was mostly this witch's doing." Remilia sent Marisa a glare to which she laughs. "Anyway, please. Let us talk over a cup of tea, if you do not mind?"

Naruto smiled. "No, not at all. In fact, I'm honored." Sakuya then stepped forward. "Shall I prepare the meals, milady?" Remilia nodded. "Yes, thank you Sakuya." Sakuya bowed before turning to leave. Naruto and company was soon joined by another little girl.

"Onee-sama~ where are you? I smell something sweet coming from here-?"

If another little girl pops up, Naruto swear that Gensokyo is a child's care center. It was another little girl. With a blonde hair as yellow as his, dressed in a clothing with the color red and a pair of wings composed of iron bars and colorful crystal shards. She is short, shorter than Naruto, but her presence gave Naruto an uncomfortable feeling.

"Ne, Onee-sama?" she points toward the male. "Who is this?"

Remilia replied. "It is rude to point Flandre. And as to who this person is, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Flandre nodded with a smile, she faced Naruto with the most adorable smile that Naruto had never seen in his entire life. "Hello! My name is Flandre Scarlet, I am Onee-sama's sister. Who are you, Onii-chan?"

Naruto blink. A little sister? Well what did he know, there are more people here than what it looks like. Anyway, he kneels down to the girl's eye level. "It is nice to meet you too, Flan-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

After talking for a few moment, the group then walked to the dining room, in there, they all sat in a very long table that is commonly seen in houses like these. Naruto was seated beside Reimu, Flandre insisted that she sit on Naruto's other side trying to get to know her Onii-chan she said, Meiling is seated in the opposite of Naruto, Marisa is on her right while Patchy is on the left.

Remilia is seated at the far edge, in the middle. She is having a rather pleasant smirk on her face, something that one can find on her when she is enjoying her time. "So, Naruto. What can you tell me about yourself?" Remilia started conversation.

"I am a sage, a ninja, a student, a pupil and a deity. Does that answers your question?" everyone blinked. Did he just said, deity? Apparently, it tool Marisa to voice their thoughts. "A deity? As in gods, like in those shrine?"

Naruto nodded, his posture remains calm. "Yes, a deity. I am a reincarnation of the previous deity Ame no Hitotsu Kami or Ippon Datara." Remilia asks again, interested in the topic. "A reincarnation you say? Are you His helper of some sort?"

Naruto laughed much to other's confusion. "No, I am not. I am a leader of some kind, we were at war against Him. we were losing, so I was forced to use a forbidden technique to defeat the God. But by defeating it, His powers and existence are mine to use. But we loss so many back then, bodies of men and women lay scattered on charred ground… thinking about it makes me remember."

Marisa whistled. "Wow, you've been through a lot haven't ya?" That is a pretty bad thing, even she knows that someone will gone mad if they were to experience something like that.

Naruto laughed and sighed afterwards, liking Marisa's ignorance. "It is. To see my brothers and sisters fell by the hands of god is truly painful, and now, I'm cursed by bearing their sins."

Everyone went wide eyed. "Sins?" Patchouli asked the blonde.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't expect that defeating that God would come free, don't you? Everything has a price, even living things. We can see them is society these days." Naruto shrugged.

Reimu commented. "Urgh… I still can't believe that you will do something like that so easily and this is the second time you told me."

Marisa noticed something in Reimu's statement. "Wait a minute; did you just say second time?"

Reimu gave her a bored look. "I did, he had been visiting the shrine ever since he came to this place."

Marisa's surprised look turns into a teasing one. "Really…? That is so not you Reimu."

Reimu gave her a flat stare. "Do you want to die?"

"Nah, nah don't planning on returning the stuffs I borrowed yet."

While the two are having their interaction, Naruto is talking with Remilia, Flan and Patchouli. Meiling is currently on the kitchen, helping Sakuya to prepare even though she won't be preparing at all.

"Waah so Onii-chan is strong, no?" Flan asks the male blonde with an excited look, almost as if she's expecting something.

Naruto gave her a nod. "Well I can take care of myself and even others."

"Then play with me!"

Remilia almost spits her tea, Patchouli twitched and Reimu was feeling a bad vibe coming towards her. Flan's request was normal if it was coming from a normal girl, but unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't know what's coming to him.

"Okay."

Poor bastard.

* * *

Naruto POV

This place is not what I'd expected it to be. I expected it to be a rather quiet and peaceful place but it's quiet lively here, not to mention that the people are rather nice. when Flan-chan asked me to play with her I accepted of course.

Maybe I'm bored but who knows?

Well we are waiting for our food to arrive, it has been about ten minutes ever since we've talk in this dining room. I overheard Marisa and Reimu talking about me, but meh I don't know what they are talking about so I'll leave them be.

… I can feel that I'm being called an ignorant person just now.

Anyway, something good is coming from the kitchen. The smell is rather familiar, there is meat, beef, some vegetables… is this… wine? I can hear the sound of silverware clinking and wheels rolling. So Sakuya-san is using a cart?

"Lunch is here. Please, enjoy."

The sound of an angel to my ears.

An angel that brought food, delicious food. I recognize some of the stuff there, like grilled meat, some dishes with eggs and bread. A wine bottle is also available but it smells different, like iron. Oh well, better not waste good food.

And so we talked whilst we're eating, it is mostly me doing the talking and them doing asking. Remilia asks me questions such as where do I come from, where do I live and why I come to Gensokyo. Well I answered most of them in a way that one could find cryptic, but the lady's satisfied.

I asked her my own set of questions myself, like where did she came from, is she originally from here and what does she do in the mansion. She answers them normally, not losing her charisma while doing so, pretty nice.

I enjoy talking with them, but as soon as we've finished our food, Flan dragged me outside to play.

"C'mon Onii-chan, you promise to play with me!" she protested still dragging my arm.

Marisa and the others are watching, seems like they're interested.

"Of course, just what should we play?"

"We can play tag! If I touch you three times I win and if you stop me you win!"

Fair enough, but I still have a bad feeling about this.

Flan then stepped back from me. "Ready? Then… start!"

As soon as she says start, I might have a phobia on little girls.

* * *

A/N: That is it for now, how's my new chapter? I'm sure that it will take you guys like five seconds to figure out who will be Naruto's pair. Well, is it good or bad? If this is good, I'll continue this series. If not… let me think about it.

Mah, don't worry about that, just read, review and favorite. Have a nice day.

JaNB. Out!

Oh one more thing, if you see my note in the start of the chapter, I'll be leaving this on hold, instead, I'll post some original Touhou fic, how about that? As soon as I'm halfway on making the sixth chapter, of course.


	6. Playing the villain? Or not

La la la la la~

Sorry for the long update, been there done that. Here is chapter six, this chapter features our one and only… Flan-chan! Oh yeah, I decided to do something about Naruto's personality here, no huge change but there will be some.

I apologize if there are too many dialogue, I just love to see the characters interact you know.

Start?

* * *

_This is your trial mortal one. A trial that We the Gods of the Heavens will give to you._

_This trial is to be carried by you and your being alone, no other shall help in this task, for you might only hurt them._

_We have given you our gifts, a portion of what We can do. We expect that you use them wisely or you shall suffer the consequence._

_This trial will be done alone. We have discussed this ever since you are branded as Ame-no-Hitotsu-Kami. _

_You must make your name known throughout the land that you are living in. You need to prove authority and order upon others._

_We will not help you. But feel free to use Our gifts at your disposal. _

_Consider this a test for your name in Heaven, Ame-no-Hitotsu-Kami. _

_Thus We announce, your debut as a God._

"Well fuck me."

* * *

"Hahahaha! Where are you going Onii-chan? C'mon play with me. Don't run!"

Naruto would've praised Flan for the rhyme there, but… it's better not to.

Naruto ducked under a volley of bullets. "Kuh! This girl is crazily strong… what do I do?"

"Hahahha! Don't duck!"

"I will thank you very much."

Naruto wasted no time. "Asura."

"Yes Master?" Tsuin appeared in golden armor.

Flan blinked. "Eh, a new Onii-chan?"

Smirk. "Don't jest upon us, little girl. We'll show you our power."

"Goldie Onii-chan? Yay, a new onii-chan!"

"Don't intimidate her, Tsuin!"

FWOOOSH

"I am not doing that, master! Tch! Huo yi!"

A bow and arrow of gold materialized on Tsuin's hand. "Master, do you mind?"

Blink. "Of course."

Naruto rushed against the shooting girl, his hands coated in golden flames. Flan fired another volley of danmakus, but those aren't enough to stop the deity. Naruto jumped up high in the air, Flan seeing this follows too.

"Haaha! Onii-chan take this!"

A spell card materialized on Flan's hand. It expanded in an orb of red twice the size of Naruto, Naruto didn't react, the size is not even half of his bijuu dama. But, that doesn't mean that it'll not hurt.

"GO!" Flan launched the orb.

"Tsuin, anytime now!"

"There! _Pierce the nine suns, Huo Yi!_"

Naruto teleported faraway from point blank, he decided to let Tsuin do all the work. The golden arrow traveled fast into Flan's orb, the arrow then took form of large phoenix of fire and increasing in size. The orb and arrow clashed creating sparks of purple all over the place. Naruto covered his eyes with his free hand, he knows that the result will be destructive and he didn't need the author to say it.

"Go! Taboo-four of a kind!"

To Naruto's mild surprise, three Flans appeared beside the original three of them carrying a strange looking staff on their hands.

"Tch! Insolent little girl! How dare you try to defeat me with numbers?!"

Flan giggled, all of them. "Aww, goldie Onii-chan is angry… don't worry we'll play with you lots!"

Tsuin's annoyance increases, he snaps his fingers. What happens next makes Naruto's eyes widen, this is time to show what an Asura can do. Thousands of bladed weapons are poking through the air right behind Tsuin, axes, halberds, swords, knives, spears, arrows and even harpoons…

"In Datara's name…" Naruto says out in awe, impressed on what his path can do.

"Taste this little girl! **Gates of Babylon**!" Tsuin has a smirk on his face.

Instantly, all the weapons begin to rain down towards Flan as if they are launched. Swords, axes, and arrows… all of them. Flan and her clones dodge them as if they are danmakus, but the graze did hurt them, making blood splattered on the floor.

After what seems to be an eternity, the sword parade ends. Leaving a sword covered hallway and four panting Flans. Naruto silently picks up one of the sword, noticing that they are indeed heavy. This sword is a western styled sword, a… broadsword as they would say. Heavy, deals heavy damage, but low stabbing points.

"Haaah… haaah… Onii-chan… this is the best game ever!" all Flans launched themselves to the two male. Naruto acted on instinct and throw the sword to one of the Flans, but only to be destroyed by a fist.

Naruto jumped back to rejoin Tsuin, this is getting interesting. He knows that the situation is rather… out of control but he's sure that Tsuin is more than enough to keep the little devil under control. All Flans started to fire danmakus in a different pattern, all of them complex and many.

Instead of dodging, Tsuin created many weapons on both hands to deflect them, not only that he also managed to launch some of the bullets to Flan much to the girl's annoyance.

"Heh! I shall bring upon you salvation. Master!"

Naruto looks at him while rubbing his ears. "What, and no need to shout… sheesh…"

"I'll give you the opportunity to fight, if you want."

"Fine, step back."

Tsuin jumped back when one of the Flans launched at him. He created a sword in his right hand, trying to hold the girl back. The two went back a good ten meters, leaving Naruto and three Flans to battle.

"Heheh, Onii-chan, ready to play?"

Naruto brought out his sword in his right hand and his staff on his left. His eyes glow and spin radically.

"Bring it."

Danmakus were fired courtesy of the three Flans. Naruto brought out his staff and chanted, "_In the name of the descendant of the sage of the six paths, I demand absolute protection!_" all the bullet patterns were deflected by and invisible force field, all of them ricochets and was deflected back to Flan.

"Waaaah! Onii-chan is cheating! You can't do that that is almost like Sakuya stopping time to get me back to bed!" Flan complained while dodging her own bullets, she uses her staff of deflect them back as is she is Darth M*ul.

"Oh really? Says the one who use bullets to hurt an Onii-chan!" Naruto can't help but raise his voice a little.

_Earlier_

"_Okay Flan, where should we play?"_

"_The basement of course!"_

"_Eh, why there?"_

"_Onee-sama might get angry if she finds the place dirty."_

"… _Cute. Okay then, whenever you're ready."_

_Flan and Naruto are taking their walk downstairs, the others left and wait in the library instead of watching. When Naruto asks why, all of them are giving him pitiful stares. Instead of asking, he ignores it. But, a promise is a promise so he played with Flan. Marisa warned him not to go too hard on the girl, of course, Naruto replied saying yes._

_But Remilia said to ignore her, makes him wonder just what game will he be playing with Flan. Reimu asked him if she should get a doctor here, increasing his confusion._

_All of that makes Naruto worry for a split second._

"_Okay, Onii-chan will count to five and I'll seek you!" she seems excited, too excited._

"_Wait. Isn't that supposed to go the other way?" Now he's even more confused._

"_Of course not! If I'm doing the hiding, that's no fun!" She's pouting?_

_Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say."_

_Naruto turned and run as fast as he can from the smiling Flan. With each steps, he keeps small glance to Flan._

"_1"_

_He begins counting. He then went into a deeper hallway somewhere in the basement, the hall was dark as expected but it's still huge. Upon entering, he can see another set of doors leading into another hallway._

"_2"_

_He didn't stop counting trying to keep the game fair. But what he didn't know is that the term 'fair' does not apply when you're playing with Flan._

"_3"_

_He placed multiple layer of B-rank Genjutsu, a little girl needs a little challenge, no?_

"_4"_

_After seeing that everything is well, he stops and counts the final number._

"_5-"_

_!_

"_Here I go Onii-cchan!"_

_Naruto was slugged across the face by a very small fist. He flew a good three meters into a wall, he crashed with a sickening crack, creating cobwebs on the wall. He groggily stood up, he's clearly isn't expecting this._

"_H-How did you got here so fast?"_

_Flan giggled. "Who says that I have to wait while you count?"_

"_Smart…" Naruto muttered dryly, his spine back to its proper place._

"_Now Onii-chan, that's two more to go!"_

"_Datara damnit." He cursed._

_End_

"Tch, Kage bunshin."

Three clones appeared in a series of smoke beside Naruto.

"Eh, Onii-chan? More Onii-chans to play with yay!"

"Good job there, boss." One of the clones says to Naruto with a bitter expression.

"Shut up." Naruto barks back. He and the three clones charged, their swords raised. The first clone acted immediately. "Shinra Tensei!" it hits one of the Flans but only managed to send her back a couple of feet, skidding.

Two clones rush through a series of handseals. "Katon: Moeru dengeki." The next clone. "Futon: Kaze Kirite." Fire coated in lightning clashed with wind, the fire makes the wind stronger while the lightning nullifies the wind's sharpness, making it not so painful for Flan to take.

It hits two of the Flan, dispelling one in a flock of bats. "Aww… Onii-chan…" the girl whines at the loss of her clone. The other Flan seems injured, so this is the real Flan.

Naruto decides that it was best to end this quick. "Het Flan, look into my eyes and tell me what you see!"

Surprisingly, Flan did just that. "Okay!" she dispelled her other clone and approached Naruto so fast that it makes him fall with Flan clutching him in front.

"Woah… hold on there, little red no need to get so impatient…" Naruto opens his eyes again. "Now, sleep." Flan finds herself staring into a pair of weird patterns, almost like a kaleidoscope spinning around and round. She is getting sleepy… so tired… the eyes continue to spin… making her sleepy even more…

And like that, Flan falls into sleep.

Naruto carries the girl in his arms, bridal style. "Woah, she's so light like a child… better get to Tsuin."

_At the same time…_

"How insolent of you to make me do this?!" Tsuin yelled out angrily to the Flan clone. They had been fighting ever since. Not a single scratch on either of them, but of course, Tsuin is holding back. His master said to not use his full power even if it is necessary.

"Waah Onii-chan is angry." Flan clone says with a laugh while flying. She dodge another sword and counters with her own danmaku. Tsuin deflects them skillfully with his endless supply of swords.

Tsuin grits his teeth like fangs, he created a sword. But this sword is not just any sword; this sword is the same sword that his master carries albeit a fake one. A fake sword that is created to match its original. Same in appearance and all, but the user is different.

"Heh, taste this!"

Tsuin charged in a golden flash while carrying the blade, Flan clone had no time dodging, the blade was already at the end of her neck, beheading it. The clone then burst in a flock of bats disappearing into the distance.

Tsuin smirks in victory, he returned his sword to his domain and gazed upon the place where his master is fighting. After a while, he finally saw Naruto carrying a defeated Flan on his arms. Tsuin dropped in front of Naruto, his smirk never gone.

"I expected no less from you, Master."

"Of course and so do I." Naruto replied back, he then begins walking to rejoin the girls in the library.

"If I may, how did you defeat the girl?" Tsuin asks as they walk.

"Let me tell you, Onmyoton can do many and many things."

"Oh?"

"I rather not explain, it'll be too complicated. But it involves Tsukuyomi."

That shuts Tsuin up.

* * *

"Color me red, you managed to survive." Remilia said, awe in her voice as she looks at the form of her unconscious sister at the boy's arms. Her eyes then fall on the other male. "Who's he?"

"I am Master's proud and loyal servant, I serve none other than my master, child of night." Tsuin answers his smirk on his face.

"Ah, I see. Then, how did you beat her?" she turned to the original.

Naruto laid the sleeping Flan on the table and leave Sakuya to tend to her. Naruto then snap his fingers, to Remilia's surprise, wooden roots of some sort sprouts up and took the form of a throne. Naruto falls lazily into the chair, his hands placed on the arms of the throne.

"Simple standard. Swords, a lot of swords. You'll be surprised to see how your basement looks like now, you have a lot of steel to pick."

"Oh? And?" Remilia pressed further, interested.

"Aside from that, I showed her an illusion to knock her unconscious."

Remilia feigned surprise. "Oh? I thought you beat her into it."

Naruto stares into Remilia's scarlet eyes. "What do you take me for? A barbarian?"

Remilia giggled charismatically. "Of course not. It's surprising for me that you managed to beat Flan without getting scratch."

"Who says I didn't?"

"Ah…"

"Ahem, can you tell me what's going on here?" Marisa asks the conversing being from the sidelines. Her hat and broom on place her eyes glaring slightly.

"Nothing that you have to worry about, Marisa-san, just adults conversing."

Reimu giggled at the subtle jab. Marisa turns to look at her. "What?"

"I find it weird that you laughed like that, Reimu. Mind telling us? Ze?" Marisa asks her friend.

"Oh, is it them or just you?"

"S-Shut up! It doesn't matter." Marisa looks away with a troubled expression.

Seeing the two argue, Naruto turned to Tsuin. "Return home, I'll be exploring more outside. I won't be back by nightfall, so buy something from the market. Oh and please, do not let Kira play with the catnips again, we do not want to clean the house."

Smirk. "Of course. **Golden Rule**."

It started raining gold coins.

Reimu disappeared for some reason.

And returns with a sack. A big one.

After cleaning the Scarlet devil mansion from countless of swords and gold, Naruto was accompanied by Reimu to the local tea shop. Naruto invited her of course, Reimu seeing the chance, accepted without any hesitation. Right now they are walking, amidst walking, they are receiving stares from the bystanders.

Listening closely, Naruto can hear the people saying 'what is Reimu doing here?'. He ignored them and keeps on walking, looking at Reimu he can see that she's doing the same. They went pass some shops and stalls, some selling foods and some selling stuffs that Naruto didn't need.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asks Reimu, still focusing on following her.

"Almost, just a few blocks left." Reimu answers, a little bit of happiness can be sensed in her voice. Maybe she's happy that someone is treating her food?

And so, after passing some houses and other buildings, they finally arrived. The place is normal, one storey building, made of wood, a sign at the front and some waitresses can be seen from here.

"C'mon, I can't wait to try their newest sweets and tea!" Reimu seems excited today, she grabs hold of Naruto's arm and proceeds to drag him inside of the shop.

After going in, a waitress dressed in a uniform greeted them. "Welcome. Table for two?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes and please make it near the window."

The waitress nodded and proceeds to lead to their table.

"Why near the window?"

"No reason, just love to see the sky." Naruto shrugs.

"Oh Reimu, one more thing."

"What?"

"Can you please let go of my hand?"

"Eh? W-W-W-W-W-Wha! O-O-O-Of course, you don't have to tell me!" She's blushing, stammering and shouting. But she lets go of his hand.

"Ooookay…." Dense bastard.

"So, what are you going to order?"

After finding their respective seats, the same waitress came back to take their order. Naruto was browsing through the menu, there are many kinds of tea and sweets, something that you will only find at a teashop.

"I'll have your newest sweets and tea, oh and one plate of dango." Reimu is smiling… refreshing.

"Eh… I'll have what she's having, minus the dango." Naruto said with a small smile.

"R-Right away." The waitress returned to prepare their order.

…

…

"So, Reimu. Isn't it kind of weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard from Yukari before, that these… 'Incidents' used to happen before in Gensokyo, so why isn't there anything happening?"

"Ah… most people here are on good terms with each other already… well some of them. But true, incidents happens a lot, years ago." Reimu answers lazily.

"Hmm… I see. Then, if I were to make an incident, what will you do?"

"Eh?"

"If I were to make an incident, what will you do?" he repeated.

"I'll stop you of course." wow, no hesitation there.

"I see… then, I guess I'll need to return to the shrine again, today." Naruto looks away, his eyes traiiling out the window.

"Why?" yes Naruto, why?

"I need to decorate the interior. It would be boring if my shrine is dull, no?" the male shrugged his shoulders, giving her a half assed answer.

"Ugh… somehow your comment hurt there…" indirect stab.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Smooth, Reimu, smooth…

Shortly later, the waitress returns with a tray filled with their foods or snacks. "Sorry for the wait. Here you go." After setting the foods on the table, she bowed and return back to where she came from. The kitchen.

"Itadakimasu~" the two friends said as one, digging into their snacks with a content expression.

Reimu bit into one of her dango. "Hmm~ this is good, hey wanna try it?" oh, a surprise here. The Reimu is actually sharing.

Naruto sips his tea. "Are you sure?"

Reimu shrugged. "Of course, you're paying after all." So that's why…

This woman…

"Meh, fine. Aaa~" Naruto opens his mouth while leaning against Reimu.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean 'eh?' where is my treat?" Naruto is serious, like for realz.

"O-oh… here…" Reimu grabbed one of the dango, her hands strangely shaking. Why did she feels so nervous, it's not like its weird right? She mean, they are friends right? What's wrong with friends doing things like this?

Her hands travels slowly carrying the dango into Naruto's open mouth, Naruto closed his eyes not sure why.

"Munch-crack!"

…

"You ate the stick?!"

"Eh, you're not supposed too?"

"Of course not!"

Ah friendship…

_After going through various places with Reimu…_

"So, Danna-sama. How did your evening go?" Kage asks his master. He didn't follow Naruto because he was too busy cleaning the house by Naruto's orders. Naruto can be seen having tea in his veranda, something that is never boring for him to do.

"It's fine. I met the Scarlet sisters, played with one, went to a teashop with Reimu and return home. Nothing out of the ordinary." Naruto answers, not looking at Kage.

Kage took a seat beside his master. "Ah.. I heard that you have Tsuin fight for you."

"I did. Did he tell you?" Naruto asks back.

"Pretty much. He was bragging about it ever since he reached home-"

"And I, the most elegant and master's faithful servant, managed to fight in His stead. Yes, yes… be amazed at my sight. Hahaha!" Tsuin's voice came from the kitchen.

"I see…" Naruto muttered bitterly. The cold wind blew through him making his hair dance.

Kage chuckled. "I'm glad that you do."

Then, everything turned serious. "So, Danna-sama…. Are you really sure that you want to do this?"

Naruto answers without hesitation. "I'm sure. We'll be ready, if _they_ told me that I must do it, then I shall."

Kage replies without looking. "She'll hate you, you know."

"I know…. And I don't mind playing the villain even if she hates me. This is necessary, I do not want to do it but I must. This is my trial… a trial that even Naruto Uzumaki can't object."

Kage hummed. "I see… in any case, we your paths will stand by your side. We will do anything for you and your goals, even if it meant us dying."

The shorter male placed his cup on the floor of the veranda, his eyes reflecting the moonlight making it glow a beautiful red color. "Trust me. I won't allow any of you to die, because if death approaches, I will kill it myself." Naruto answers his voice cold.

Playing the villain is necessary, but this time, Naruto is trying to be selfish just for this time. He is a god. And as a god, he has the right to do things that even mortals do not want. Sometimes, it is unfair, sometimes it even takes sacrifice to do it.

This is his trial given by the gods from Takama-ga-hara. His debut in the imperial Heavens above. The old him will slug himself in the face for this, but that is the past, there is no use dwelling in a naïve and lost past. This is reality, no matter how cruel it is, Naruto will be ready to face it.

Even if it hurts him.

Gensokyo. A new home and haven for Naruto. How did he get here? Well… he went to a war, defeated a god, become said god and poof here he is!

Currently in his room, Naruto was meditating. He needs to gather his chakra, the chakra that he has lost from fighting earlier today. Now, it's midnight. A time where Youkais are considered to be deadly. But that is not a problem for him, he will beat them and he knows it.

A single eye cracks open. "Hmm… I need to gather materials… but there is no need, I will create them later on."

Kage and the others are going to like this… oh yes they will…

_The next day…_

"You know Danna-sama, when you say that we'll do something that will make out names known all across Gensokyo, I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Hmm…"

"I expected that we will cause an incident you know what I'm saying? Like creating a disease that can never be healed…"

"Hn… here we go and thank you..."

"Ah yes you're welcome."

"Kidnapping hundreds of children."

"Ew. And please stop."

"Making mayhem all across the village."

"Hm…"

"But you know what makes me annoyed?"

"What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE ARE SELLING COOKIES TO MAKE OUR NAME FAMOUS!" Kage shouts out in an uncharacteristic scream.

"I can't see what's wrong with it and please stop shouting, you're scaring the kids."

The Uzumakis are selling cookies in their very own shrine, a lot of people are lining up to buy them, and this is also a chance to promote the shrine. We can see Ren being a mascot boy dressed in yellow kitty suit along with Kira, Tsuin and Yuurei are dressed handsomely as a 'host' one would call it. Naruto is wearing an apron and a chef's hat with Kage wearing the same thing much to his protest.

Kira and Ren are being crowded by people saying how cute they are dressed in those clothing. Yuurei and Tsuin are 'entertaining' the ladies over some few drinks at the seats that are provided near the stand, Naruto is busy dealing with customers, handling the bills with Kage who was doing nothing but nagging at him.

"Ah, may I have two boxes please?" a customer approached.

"Hm, of course." Naruto grabbed two boxes of fresh cookies from the counter below him. "Here." He handed the customer and receiving the payment.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Naruto placed the bills in the safe before locking it back, today's sale is pretty much good. The cookies are familiar with the local women and children, some housewives bought them for their kids and husbands. Naruto noticed this but it has been bugging him this whole time, Kage's stare.

"What?"

Kage retorts. "What do you mean, 'what?' we are supposed to use our powers to get a name! Not selling cookies like academy students, imagine what will the gods in Takama-ga-hara say if they found out that we are selling cookies to get our name in heavens? It'll be ridiculous."

Naruto gazed at him lazily. "Momentai Kage, this is actually nice. First, we are pretty much famous. Second, we are bringing these people joy and happiness. Third, we gain a little profit. And fourth." Naruto pulled out a scroll from his chest pocket. "The gods have pretty much approved of this action."

Kage grabs the scroll form Naruto's hand, he scurried trying to open it. When it is open, he read it out loud.

_To our candidate Naruto Uzumaki, we have deemed you worthy of having a place in Heaven  
Your ways of being known are creative, smart and convenient.  
Not even the old Datara is this smart to think of a more reasonable and effective way.  
We hereby grant you a place in Heaven as the blacksmith god of Takama-ga-hara and your very own court.  
P.S: Your cookies are delicious, we demand you to send us some more._

_Signed, The Eight Billion Gods, Amaterasu-no-Omikami._

Kage stood there frozen, he can't believe this… his mouth opens like a retarded donkey. How- why- and who-…. You know what? Fine, he accepts it. There, a name in Heaven for his master, he should be happy, but he's annoyed for some reason.

"Kage, help me out here, I have four orders of cookies, make them almonds. Oh and the lady here likes them sweet." Naruto's head popped out from the front.

Kage released a very looong sigh, and then he laughed. "Hahahahah! Truly Danna-sama, you are truly one of a kind."

And so, for the next hour, the day went with all the Uzumaki's doing what they have to do. The people were surprised when they heard that Naruto is a deity, and then they prayed their offering to the shrine. Some children are happy from the toys that Naruto made for them; Tsuin was entertaining the visitors with some blade plays, Yuurei with some story telling, Kira and Ren with a comedy duo.

Then, Kage speaks the obvious. "Ano, Danna-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't this… more like a festival?"

Naruto smiles. "I thought that you'll never figure it out."

Kage pressed on. "Oh, please explain."

Naruto sits at a chair near the table where Kage is sitting at. "I was not going to tell you this but to hell with it."

He continues. "When I received the message from the gods from Takamagahara, I was pretty much shocked. I know that I must make a name for myself, but I never expect it to be this hard. I expected your reaction by the way, when you shouted t me saying that we must do something other than this to get known. But I swallow all my pride, and decided to sell cookies for the people that we invited to come to the shrine."

He then grabs a sake cup brought by one of the clones. He took a chug and continues. "Still, I find it impressive that you are the first one to find out what I'm trying to do all along. Creating a shrine, not wasting energy while fighting little red and going to various shops yesterday with Reimu to try on some sweets."

Kage asks because he is still confused. "But how did you prepare all of this? I mean I will know if you are doing this."

Naruto gave him a weird look. "Look, I know that you are my path. But there is sometimes where I need to be alone, that is why, I send you home along with Tsuin when I and Reimu were out. I also disable the connection by the way."

Kage shook his head, still not believing what he had just heard. He was impressed sure, surprised? Yes. Amazed? Of course! His master is truly one of a kind. "Wait. I still can't believe that you managed to get all of this material to provide half of the population in the human village, though."

Naruto looked away. "Trust me, that is a story for another time."

After a while, the two separates. Kage wants to see the blade play that Tsuin is having, while Naruto wants to enjoy Sake on the stand nearby. He approached a stand where his clones provided Sake, he went in and sit. "Hey, bring me some sake here and make them hot."

One of his clones went back to the counter and brings him a gourd full of sake. "Here you go boss. Oh, Kage told me that you mustn't drink too much. You remembered when you challenge granny on a drinking contest, right?"

Naruto winced. "Urgh… don't remind me. I still remember the huge headache that I suffered. Anyway, to hell with it, I'll drink as much as I want." He grabs a cup and poured the sake into it, much to the clone's ignorance.

"Whatever you say boss."

Naruto chugs the whole content and finished in six seconds flat. "Whew, this is good stuff alright. I can see why granny is addicted to this stuff." He took another chug, this time right from the gourd. "Aaah… I need this…"

A female voice interrupts his drinking. "Well, well. What do we have here… a fella who can drink too, eh?"

Naruto can's quiet see who's talking, but she's a girl, a short one. With horns? And orange hair. "Of course I can, I am a deity after all."

The girl sounds surprised. "Oh really? I thought that you're a lost child!"

Naruto twitched. "Urgh… never mind that…. Gosh, I need to stop drinking." Naruto placed the gourd at the counter. He turns to leave when the girl's voice stops him.

"Hey Goldie! What's your name?"

"Naruto." Naruto answers while clutching his head.

"Hehehe… Naruto Eh?"

Her voice fades across the distance. Naruto left the place and began to walk while stumbling, losing his balance. He then accidentally crashed towards a few people, he said his sorry and began stumbling back to his shrine. He then trips and moaned at his misfortune.

"Ugh… if this is what happens at a festival, I won't be having one for the rest of my eternal life." he moaned out while holding his head.

"Oh my, are you okay?" a female voice said out in shock.

To Naruto's surprise, he felt a pair of feminine arm grabbing his side, lifting him back to his feet. Is this woman trying to help him? if so, he's thankful.

"Ugh… thank you… but I need to lie down a bit." Naruto moaned out, the headache taking place.

Instead of putting him down, the woman drags him to follow her. "No you mustn't, follow me, I'll take you to a bench." If Naruto could nod, he'll be doing that already.

After walking, staggering in Naruto's part, the two finally reached a small bench somewhere outside the shrine area. The woman sets Naruto down and took a seat right beside him, Naruto leaned backwards towards the tree that was planted right behind the bench.

"Ugh… thank you ma'am… I can't believe I've troubled a person like this." Naruto said out embarrassed that he had done something like this.

The woman let out a giggle. "That's fine, if it's a boy as young as you getting like that, of course anyone would help."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, but those people don't… and they're at my shrine." He muttered the last part to himself.

Unfortunately, the woman head him. "I'm sorry, did you say that it is your shrine?" Confuse evident in her voice.

Naruto blinked, didn't this woman heard the announcement? "Yes, my shrine. I built it, designed it and I am the shrine deity there."

The woman was silent, she didn't say anything. Naruto was getting confused, so this woman isn't one of the few people that he brought to the shrine? The woman seems to be thinking, Naruto can see her eyes looking upwards slightly… his eyes narrowed.

A person who is thinking can totally be seen by their eyes, it is something that even children can tell. This woman is looking for something… was of she was going to remember something. Words perhaps, or maybe it's a thing?

Oh, this woman has a green hair, by the way.

"Ahem, if you don't mind. What is your name miss?"

The woman was snapped out of her silence. "Oh. How rude of me, I am Kochiya Sanae. A miko from the Moriya shrine." She smiles and greeted the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened in mild surprise. "Ah, Kochiya Sanae. I've heard about you from Reimu, needless to say, you're somewhat what I've expected."

"Really? And you know Reimu-san?"

Naruto nodded. "Really. And yes, I know Reimu. She has been helping to get to know Gensokyo a little bit, seeing that I'm an outsider."

Sanae let out a gasp of surprise. "You're an outsider?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, she didn't know? "Yes. Yes I am. It is not every day that you see a blonde male carrying a staff and sword around the village, right?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ufufuf… I see. Indeed it is, though I have a feeling that you are someone… familiar in the first place." Sanae said, looking at him.

"Eh, familiar? What do you mean? Do I look like someone that you know?"

Sanae waved her hands, as if trying to clear a misunderstanding. "No, what I meant to say is that, your presence is somewhat… similar to some people that I knew." Her lips are smiling and so are her eyes.

Ah, so this girl is one too, huh? "Let me guess." He started. "I reminded you of a shrine deity?"

Sanae could not stop her giggles. "Ufufuf… why yes indeed… truthfully, I heard of this shrine from some of the people at the human village. They say that there is a new shrine of some sort, but I can't imagine that the shrine would be like this, no offence by the way."

"None taken."

"Anyway, I got curious and came here. I was kind of impressed, to see a shrine as big as this standing somewhere in the forest. But then again, coming from someone whose shrine is standing in youkai Mountain is pretty weird, no?"

If Naruto could laugh, he would do it right about now.

"I see…"

"Maa, are you okay already? It would not be funny id the shrine's deity got a little headache from sake, no?" her tone is joking but caring at the same time.

Naruto replied. "You're so kind miss…"

Sanae shook her head, as if she's being modest "Now, now…" so she is.

"This headache is killing me… I need to make it gone now… oh yeah." Sanae can see the recognition and realization in Naruto's face. "Mythical palm technique." To Sanae's amazement, his hands began to a vibrant green, greener then her hair. He placed his palm on his forehead and his expression relaxed.

"Aaaah… it's a good thing that I learned this technique from granny…" Naruto said out in relief as he feel the pain going away. He turned to the green haired girl again. "Still, I need to thank you for helping me today. Please do not hesitate to visit the shrine or my house. Thank you once again." Naruto bowed and left to join his others at the shrine again.

Sanae watched as his small form leave, her eyes still focused on his back. Her hair blew gently due to the wind, a small sakura petal danced its way on Sanae's hair. Noticing this, Sanae carefully picks it up and hold it on the top of her palm. She giggled. "You're welcome Naruto-san…"

Her smile fades

"But I'm afraid that I can't let you stay here."

Oh yes, something bad is cooking.

* * *

A/N: YAHOO!

This is the sixth chapter, and I enjoyed writing this. Mainly because I wanted to test a new way of writing, increasing the dialogue more, you know? Sorry if the fight with Flan isn't what you guys expected but I tried, I really tried.

And how did you like the scene with Reimu? Aww… the same happened to me once when I used to date girls that are a year younger than me… minus the stick biting part.

Cookies? Who hates cookies?! You dare say that to me I'll shove my keyboard up you alimentary canal, heathen!

Yes, I made Naruto drunk… I really want to see his reaction. And yes, that is Suika.

Ooooo Sanae girl, don't tell me that your going to do what I think that you're going to do, girl!

Anyway, hope you like it. again I apologize if the chapter is short and for it to be uploaded at a very late date, but I'm sure that the same thing happened to you. Oh and please don't forget to check my other story out, jus click my name above this story and you should find it there…

Oh and yes, Asura is _him_

Now, it has been a pleasure taking this story out once again.

JaNB, out!


	7. The calm before the Naruto

Meh, don't feel like it today

A/N" Yo this is the newest chapter, as always, please review, favorite and follow if you enjoy this series. Please take a look on my other story or future stories as well, maybe you'll find them as exciting as this.

Look about me making Asura as Gil that was a mistake. You see, what I really meant is to PORTRAY him as Gilgamesh. My mistake there and if you don't like the idea of having some other series' techniques, then fine. I will take care of it.

But still, I did mentioned that there will be SLIGHT crossovers. In my books, the meaning of slight is this, 'not copying ALL techniques or using them, not following the PLOT and using ALL character of said series.' I only used two of Gil's technique, and I most certainly did not follow FSN's plot. Okay, I will do something if you don't like, but the fact that this story will have some **minor** crossover will not change.

Thank you and your criticism is very much appreciated. Look. We as fellow authors correct each other here, right? Putting out each other's flaws and mistakes, making them better… you find mine, and I'll find yours, get it?

As always, I'll answer anything if you review, through PMs that is.

Start!

* * *

Vengeance. A path that is paved in black and white. A path that Naruto knew too well. Why? His friend has fallen into it, he finished his goal of vengeance… but ending up to regret on what he had done.

Betrayal. An act that is considered as the most taboo and sacred action. A path that Naruto is not alien to. He had witnessed countries fighting each other due to them being unable to handle their differences.

Hatred. An emotion that most people have when they suffered the loss of a loved one due to murder. He had dealt with it on his own, and end up as the victor.

But what if… what if these things were to be felt by someone else? Someone that is lured by vengeance, someone that has felt betrayed and someone that let hatred ruled his heart? A fallen helpless soul being blinded by the darkness of human emotion.

Shinohara Kyousuke.

"_Dad, are you sure that I can go play in the park tonight?" a little boy's face beamed in pure brightness as he was carried by his father's shoulder. His father promised him that they will spend their evening at the park today, his mother cooked some snacks just for them._

_His father let out a laugh. "Haha… of course son, anything for my favorite son." The little boy felt himself brimming with pride when he heard his father saying those words. His mother giggled at her husband's antics, carrying the small basket with her right hand._

_The happy family went pass some stores and vendors, each of them giving them their own form of greetings. The family greeted back, with all smiles and cheer. The atmosphere is light and warm, the common feeling that you'll feel whenever you're with your family, enjoying time together._

_After walking pass the Kamishirasawa school, the family of three can see the park from here. The little boy can see the swings, some lanterns lit by other kids who are playing there, and other playground materials that can be found. The sky is orange in color, decorating it are patches of fluffy white clouds tinted red._

_Seeing the park, the boy jumped off from his father's shoulder, ready to play his heart out. "Dad, mom I'll go play by the swing!" the boy ran up the hill where there stood a double swing. He sat on one of them and proceeds to swing himself._

"_Easy there son, here let dad help you." The father approached his son after seeing him failing to try to make the swing move. The mother approached them helping the father by pushing her son's back lightly. The parents can hear their son's laughter and voice filled the air, they soon find themselves joining him._

_The little boy felt something inside of him, something that makes his body warm. Whenever he looks at his parents, he would always feel like this. He can't really put it to words, but he knows one thing. he wants to protect them with all his life._

_But… it seems that fate has other plans for him._

_The family are on a walk, returning after their trip to the park. The son was once again, sitting on his father's shoulder, his face never losing the smile. His father sports a content expression while the mother lets out choruses of warm giggles._

_It was quiet dark; the family decided that it was best to take a short cut to get home. But seeing that their home isn't that far from here, they decided not to do it. Instead, they crossed the dark alleyway that leads to their house._

_The boy felt uncomfortable, his neck pricking with unknown feeling. His mother was there to smile and comfort him saying that they will be home shortly. His father was still smiling, his steps are careful trying not to let the son fall from his shoulders._

_The sound of trashcans falling startles the family, a man dressed in all black with a knife on his hand approached them. "Hey! Give me your money!" he screamed out, trying to intimidate the family. The boy was scared, oh so scared._

_The father lets the boy down from his shoulder, letting the mother to tend to him. the father swallowed the nervousness that occupies his throat, the stake for his family's live is on the line here. He tried to speak. "Please sir, me and my family are just returning to our home. Let us leave in peace and we will never return here again."_

_The man in black didn't accept it too kindly. "Do you think that I'll let you go just like that?! I said, give me your money! Or else your son's hands will be at the bottom of his neck!" he flashed the knife, making the son shiver in fear._

_The father didn't back down. "Please kind sir, we are just going back to our house. We do not want to cause any trouble." He is sweating cold sweat, any wrong words and he knows that he'll regret it._

_The mask man's patience is getting short. "You know what? I'll just kill you and your son I'll take the bitch for myself and take all of your money from your house." The man charges, his knife ready to strike._

_The father learned a little bit of self defense when he was younger, being taught by one of the village's patrol is enough. He side stepped avoiding the blade, he grabs the man's shoulder, twisting it but not enough to make the knife fall._

"_Gah! You asshole! I'll kill you!" the man charges again._

_Seeing the dangerous act, the father yelled to his wife. "Misa, take Kyousuke and go! Hide and call the villagers, don't come back it's dangerous!"_

_The wife can't believe what her husband just told her to do. He told her to leave him here with a mugger? That is crazy, but her feet were already moving by the time she grabbed her son's arms. She runs as fast as she could her eyes not leaving her view._

"_NOOOOO MOM WE NEED TO SAVE DAD!"_

"_Don't worry Kyousuke, have faith in your father! Help! Help! My husband is going to get killed, help!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, waking up some villagers. Men in torches and swords came rushing towards the woman._

"_Ma'am, where is your husband?" one of them asks in hurry._

"_He's right there, near the southern district near the alley!" she shouted, tears flowing out. Her arms clutches her son's hands tighter. The son can't help but find himself brimming with tears, unknown to him. _

"_Let's go!" the men wastes no time to catch the criminal, and possibly saving the father._

_They all ran into the crime scene, bringing in some more people along the way. The human life is valued here, the population of humans to youkais are minimal after all. The men with words came to see the alley, upon reaching there, nothing was found._

"_Where is he?" one of the men asked._

"_He was here before!" the mother shouted, still holding her son._

"_Hey! I find him!" someone cam shouting from the other side, outside the alley. The entire occupant of the alley went rushing to the scream, the mother's eyes widened in fear. There, lie her husband, unmoving in a pool of red a knife was stuck on the back. The son can't stop his eyes from widening, his mouth too._

_The mother and son ran straight to the body, "Hido! Hido! Nooo!" before she knew it, her arms let go of her son's and cradles the father's lifeless body. Her tears are running down her face, mixing it with her husband's blood._

"_Dad?" the little boy whispered out silently._

_People began to gather around forming circles, around the scene. They stared at the family with pity and sorry, all of them don't even bother to help and stop the mother from crying. _

_It was then when he came, "Hello! Excuse me, coming through!"_

_He was dressed in pure golden flames, a sight that the boy could never forget. Is he…. God? He finds himself staring at the man. Is this man going to save his father? He wanted to say it but words won't come out. The little boy's eyes stares back to his father's dead corpse, he can hear the man trying to comfort his mom._

"_Ma'am I'm very sorry." What? "Even in my power, I can't do anything when your husband is dead already. If only, if only I were to arrive here quicker…. I'm sure that I'll be able to save your husband." Wait that's it? He's not going to try and heal his father?_

_Why? Why didn't he at least try? Maybe his father's wound could be healed, maybe he's just unconscious. Please help! _

_The boy continues to plea, but no words came out. He could only stare at the corpse with lifeless teary eyes. _

"_But now… I can't express my condolences to you and your son."_

_How dare he? How dare he said that when he didn't even try?! His father is dying here! He… he… he…. GAAH! Why is he dead? Why didn't he try to help him?_

_The child could hear his mother's scream fading; the women are trying to console her. The men was dragging him along, he tried to object but can't…. his little eyes staring at the golden back of God… the one who let his father died…_

_Hatred sparks up in the boy's heart, no way of healing it._

The sound of wood being scraped can be heard from inside a house. The Shinohara household. A boy of a young age can be seen sharpening a bamboo; he seems to use it as a spear. He's using a kitchen knife to sharpen the dull end, doing it crudely.

His mother left him days after his father died. She left him alone to feed on his own, even though he trusted her. It was _his_ entire fault. If only _he_ would try and help, his father wouldn't be dead. He gripped his bamboo tighter, his hands working a little faster on the spear.

The boy's black orbs shine with fury.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" he throws the knife, making it rang steel to steel.

"I'll kill you."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"A cold, Danna-sama?" Kage's voice came from inside the room.

"No, probably the folk back home talking about me. Damn I missed them." He muttered the last part to himself. After the festival at the shrine ended, the visitors left and day ended making a new morning come. Currently, Naruto were counting the bills that he had gathered from the cookie selling and any other.

"And there… 50% percent for the village and 50% for the orphanage." Naruto finished counting and stores them separately in a different scroll.

Kage raised an eye. "Why the same, isn't it better to put more on the orphanage?"

To Kage's surprise, Naruto laughed at him. "Kage, tell me. If you were to see a man killing because he was forced to, who would you dislike? The man or the one who forces him?" Naruto has a smile on his face.

Kage answers. "Of course the one who forced him, it is a wrong thing to do. Yet I can't help but disapprove of the man, he shouldn't have done it."

Naruto's smile did not disappear. "Really? What if he was being threatened? His family's life on the line, his own life on the line? Anything like that?"

Kage finds himself silent, unsure of what to answer. "Still, there are more ways to solve the problem than just to kill. Everything has a solution and one must think about those first."

Naruto wags his finger. "Don't forget that he is only a man, kage. A man has the ability that even gods don't and that is to fall into sin. Yet a man has his own limits. A man can sin about… nine to ten times a day, multiply that by a week you got seventy, multiply that by a month and you get hundreds. You see there is no limit on what bad things that a human could do, but no matter what they did wrong, that is only an act that is considered natural."

Naruto continues. "What I'm trying to say is this. No matter who does wrong or right, all of them are wrong in the first place. Those who realize their mistakes must be rewarded, but those who don't shall fall deeper. No matter whether they are children or adults, all of their sins and mistakes are the same. Hence, they will receive the same amount. Just like the man and the one who did it, both of them will get punished in the end."

Kage was silent through the entire speech, he was amazed. He was amazed from the saying that his master had said, he is almost a monk. To be able to different shade who is wrong and who is right is not an easy thing, yet he managed to.

"Ah, don't mistake me as saying who is right and who is who. I'm saying that a little bit of realization can change even for the best, the children can prove that. Do you think they are not sad that their parents leave them there? Is it wrong for somebody to lend a helping hand that may cause differences?"

Ah, there goes his opinion. But still, he is still impressed. His master has really changed, really.

"Come Kage, walk with me to the village."

"Of course."

* * *

"Yea and so, I was getting bored you see."

"Um."

"There was nothing for me to do, as always."

"No surprise there."

"But then I heard that there is a news shrine opening so I decided to come and see. Turns out, they're having a festival!"

"Pfft! What?! Tell me, is this shrine located somewhere near the forest just outside the human village?"

"Yes, you know it?"

"Kind of."

Reimu wiped the tea excess on her mouth, staining her sleeves. She is currently entertaining Suika on her house, as usual. Chatting over tea or sake in Suika's case, and some snacks. They were bored, or to be more exact, Reimu is bored.

Suika has been speaking ever since she came here, Reimu ignores her and replied with half assed answers. But when she heard of a certain shrine having a festival, she was surprised.

"That Naruto… why didn't he tell me that he'll be having a festival… I won't have to waste any teas yesterday…" Reimu muttered sourly to herself.

An Oni's hearing is not a thing to be underestimated. "Naruto? You know the fella?"

Reimu asks her the same exact question. "You know him?"

Suika smiles and lift her gourd up in the air, as far as her little hands can take. "Of course! I was interested in the shrine, and when they were offering free sake, I could not ignore them, right? And after I was in my… tenth of twelfth bottle, I saw the fella chugging a gourd as if it was his mother's nip-"

"Okay I get it."

"Anyway, since he looks so short." Cue twitching for a certain deity. "I thought that he was a lost kid who can't find his mom! But I was surprised that he is actually a shrine deity there." She then chugs another amount of sake from her gourd.

Reimu's reply was a sour look. She was disappointed that she wasn't warned from the event, she was annoyed too. Instead of saying anything, she sips her tea and walks outside of the room just to her veranda. She takes in a large intake of air, before releasing it into the air.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOOOOOT!"

* * *

"-IDIOOOOOT!"

Naruto flinched from his walk, his eyes travels to where the direction of the scream was emitted. His expression is pure fear and worry. "Oh no."

"Told you she would hate you."

"Shut up Kage."

Naruto walks faster to the village.

"Sanae, remind me, how did your trip to our newest resident go?"

"It went well, Kanako-sama. He was gathering faith much faster than us, in a way that you might consider… foolish."

"Oh?"

"He sells cookies and held a festival there."

…

"My, how clever of him. We should be doing that… but anyway, continue to observe him Sanae, we can't afford to have our source of faith decreasing due to him."

"Of course." the sound of door opening can be heard, indicating that the second person has left.

"Hmm… Naruto Uzumaki… I'm afraid that there are enough gods is Gensokyo already." A small evil laughter can be heard echoing through the shrine ground.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed for the second time that day. "Ugh… someone must really love me." He let out a small chuckle.

Kage shook his head at his master's antics; a small smile forming on his face, his master is really…

"Finish that thought and I'll **end** you myself."

"Aha! So you DO read minds!"

"No, it's called mental connection!"

"Tch, forget about that…"

No more talking until they reach they village.

* * *

"Keine-sensei, I've finished the problem."

"Oh ok." She rubbed her eyes."Ahem, let's see… it's correct, you may sit now, Yuki-chan." She smiled to the little girl who is standing in front of the board.

"Okay." The little girl smiled and scurried to her seat.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the answer to this problem is?" she points towards the problem on the board, mathematics. The students are silent; none of them want to do it. Keine frowned, kids these days… she scanned the room for students that she will pick.

"Okay, Shinohara-kun, how about you?" she asks her voice softer. She knows of what happened to the boy, she can't help but pity him.

Without saying any words, the boy walked to the board, grabbed the chalk, and writes the correct answer to the board.

Keine nodded. "Well done, Shinohara-kun, you can go back to your seat." The boy did just that, not saying anything. He stumble over his chair, not falling and slumping down covering his head. Keine looks worried, it's a teacher's job to ensure her student's behavior, after all.

Aside from that, class went normally. The students doing what they are supposed to, Keine teaching and explaining what the lesson is all about. It is recess now, the students are required to go to the park or outside for a break.

Kyousuke takes his homemade lunch, consisting of a single loaf of bread, a dried beef and a cup of water. He is sitting under a tree, biting into his makeshift sandwich with a plain expression. He observe the other kids playing, a small leaf falling on top of his head.

"Well , well. What do we have here? It's the orphan boy, what do you have for lunch?" an older looking boy and his friends approaches, each of them having their own variation of cocky smirks, dressed raggedly and in a punkish manner. Kyousuke didn't answer.

That somehow gets the leader to be annoyed. "Oi, I asked you a frickin' question, what do you have for lunch?" he pressed on, getting through Kyousuke's comfort zone. Kyousuke murmured. "Sandwich…" his voice is small but the others still hear it.

"Oh? What was that? Sandwich you say? It doesn't look like sandwich to me, in fact it's lower than dirt!" The leader forcefully grabbed the sandwich from Kyousuke's hands, he droped it on the ground and steps on it grinding it with his sandals.

"Hahahaha! Now it's SANDwich alright!" the boys joined their leader in laughter, each of them enjoying Kyousuke's misfortune. Kyousuke's fists are balled tight, he gritted his teeth. Without blinking, his fist ends up on the leader's face, breaking his nose.

"What the fuck?! You asshole! How dare you do this to me, get him boys!" the other boys didn't have to be told twice. They charged at the lone boy, a punch connected itself to Kyousuke's cheeks, another, another and another. It came to the point where the boys started to gang up on him and kicking him and stomping him while he was on the ground. All of them saying stuffs that is considered as an insult to Kyousuke and mocking him and all that.

After they are done with him, they laugh again. "Ha! Where is your bravado now, huh? You're weak Shinohara, I'll tell you this, if you're like this then you won't be able to be as good as us!" they laughed one last time, leaving the bruised Kyousuke on the ground.

"They're right… I am weak…" Kyousuke let out a small whisper only for him to hear, alone. His body is hurting, his legs feels so weak. This is because of _him_… if he were to be stronger… maybe he wouldn't have to be like this… it was _his_ entire fault… Kyousuke's endless thoughts of hatred never stop. He stands groggily and limp his way towards his home.

He will do it someday, he will show _God_ what is he made of.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this, Naruto-dono, Kage-dono." An elder man in his late sixties thanked the two blondes. "Donating everything like this… and I'll make sure that the kids in the orphanage will have their share too."

Naruto smiled, his expression soft and welcoming. "Of course and no need to thank me, in fact, thank the children for being good kids for their matron." He and Kage smiled.

The elderly man laughed. "Of course, I'll tell them." Bowed his head slightly. "Once again, thank you and please have a nice day, Naruto-dono, Kage-dono." The old man said his goodbyes.

Naruto and kage nodded. "Don't mention it and have a nice day too, if anything happens, please don't hesitate to ask me or my attendants, we will be more than happy to help." The old man smiled at their kindness, he saw the two blondes left. "What an odd bunch of people… Gensokyo is blessed to have people like you, Naruto-dono."

After leaving the village elder's house, Naruto and Kage went to buy some foods. The stock in the house is decreasing, mostly due to Saeko's inhuman eating habit. Right now, the two are walking on their way towards the market, they need to get some groceries too.

While walking, Naruto starts a conversation, his tone light but smooth. "Kage, can you feel it?" looking at his other's confusion, he elaborates further. "This familiar emotion?"

Kage is trying to search for the source of this emotion, he was glancing side to side, looking at the humans around one by one, and none of them are radiating this aura that his master spoke of. Until, something hits him. "Ah… I know what you meant, yes, I feel it too."

Naruto smiles. "It seems that we have another Sasuke, here."

Kage couldn't help but return the smile. "Why yes indeed…"

After ending their conversation, the duo arrived at the grocery. Nothing big, just a wider building with signs and vegetables on front. The place seems to be popular with the ladies, they can see a lot of women buying vegetables and poultry. The two blondes enter the grocer, getting the owner's attention.

"Ah welcome, well if it isn't Naruto-dono. How may I help you this morning, Naruto-dono?" the aged lady greeted while bowing, showing respect to the deity.

Naruto smiles and chuckles. "Haha… please, just Naruto is fine. I'm still not used to people calling me that."

The lady accepted. "Okay then. So what can I do for you today?"

Naruto answers her. "Oh just here to buy some grocery, our house stock has been decreasing lately, and it's a good chance to get to know the locals more." Naruto answers while grabbing a basket.

He browsed the vegetables and some other groceries, after he had enough, he went to the counter to pay. He pulled out the necessary amount of money and hands it to the lady, after purchasing what he needs, he left and says his goodbye with Kage. They decided that it is time to return home, it's nearly lunch time.

"Oh yeah, Danna-sama. Didn't Yukari-san said that she'll visit today?" Kage asks his master.

Naruto made a thinking pose. "Now that you mentioned it, she did… then, I want you to prepare the sweets and teas, and I'll be counting on you Kage."

"Of course."

The two finally reached their house… but unfortunately, said house was covered in a mass of women…

"Yoho, Naruto-kun~" a gap opens up just in front of Naruto, showing Yukari in a flash.

Naruto's eyes can't stop twitching, Kage is holding his laughter behind his sleeves. "Yukari-san… can I ask you a question?" Yukari nodded. "What is it? Finally decided call me onee-chan?!" Naruto's face darkens. "Fortunately, no. but why… why in the name of the Gods of Takama-ga-hara did you bring all of your friends here?!"

He practically shouted that, Yukari is still smiling. "Mah mah! I never did say that I'll come alone, no?"

Naruto retorts. "And I never did say that you could bring a lot of people here!" he then sighed deeply getting rid of his anger. "You know what? Fine, let them in Kage." The path did as instructed.

"Yo blondie, arrived here I see." Naruto looks to his right, surprisingly, it's Mokou and Keine. "Hello Naruto-kun., thank you for inviting us." Her smile is so sweet, Naruto almost want to curse at Yukari for this, oh wait- he should!

"Ahaha… yeah, it's good to see you too. Please come in." he gestured towards the gates. He was surprised that Yukari managed to gather this many people. There are some that he recognized, Reisen, Kaguya, Eirin, Tewi. Some others that he doesn't, but he still smiles at them.

Let's see, there is the Yakumos, of course. We have the folks from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. We also have Yuyuko and Youmu and… the ghost. We also have Keine and Mokou, and the Eientei crew. There are three girls wearing similar style of clothing that Naruto never met, a purple haired women with a third eve on her shoulder… ugh… and her pets?

There is also Suika, carrying her sake gourd all high and proud. We of course have Reimu and Marisa, how in Datara's name are you going to forget about them. The people from the Moriya shrine is here too, Sanae and two other women that Naruto never met.

Kage led the ladies to the garden just behind the house, all of them surprised to see the beautiful sight. Even though it isn't the season for cherry blossoms, there are a lot of them blooming here. There are a lot of trees too; they sat down on the grass with carpets and blankets covering the grass.

Naruto was suddenly dragged by Tsuin who has just come from inside. "Master, I never know that you invited this many people! We aren't prepared for this, who will provide the refreshments for these fine maidens?"

Naruto was considering Tsuin's statement and finds him right. Then an idea struck him. "You know what? Why don't we all go outside and bring the refreshments ourselves."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Simple. **Banbutsu Sozo: Creation of one's will**." Beside them, stacks of different kind of sweets lay neatly, all of them on plates. "And as for teas… why don't we serve them something else? And if they don't like it, I blame Yukari for this."

"Oh, Tsuin, can you provide the cups?"

"Heh, such things are nothing for a path like me." He snaps his finger. "**Treasure of kings**." Golden material literally filled the place, cups, dishes, coins, rings and even spoons are there. "Pick whatever you like, Master. I shall go outside to help the clones with entertainment." He went outside, still dressed in golden yukata.

"Oi, make sure you tidy this up!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Lazy servant.

"Oh Ren-kun, you're so cute!~"

"Hehehe… I still can't believe that we are here!"

"I know right?"

"I agree sisters."

"So what I'm saying is that, if I were to sell more unused items to the Kappas, they might not accept it and will pay me half the prize."

"Ah I see…."

"Unyuu… Orin, don't eat the jelly by yourself!"

"Hahha Okuu! This is delicious, Nya!"

"Hey don't act like that."

"Yes Satori-sama."

"Hey! Reimu. Take a sip of this drink! What's it called again? Ze?"

"Fruit juice."

"Yeah whatever, Ze!"

"Oi Marisa, you can't just finish the entire drink yet!"

These are the conversations that are currently said within the compound ground of the Uzumakis. The master of the compound is currently being pressed into his back by a certain reporter journalist. "Hey, hey! The pure and honest Shameimaru Aya here. So, Naruto-dono. Can you tell me, why did you suddenly feel like having a party?"

Naruto's eyes never lose its twitches. "Ahaha… you see, when you're bored and have nothing to do other than watering your plants and drinking tea, you could feel a little lonely… and so, _Yukari-san_ here is _kind_ enough to deliver my invitation among her _contacts_…"

"Ah… I see. Another question then, how is Gensokyo for you? Is it better than your previous home?" she asks her pen and notebook in hand. That rhymes.

"Ah well… in situation, Gensokyo is better because my nation was at war the last time I was there… but if feelings… Konoha is better, after all, nothing is better than home."

Aya nodded. "True, true… so, I've been hearing that you are a deity… of some sort, is that true? And if that is true, can you show us what you can do?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course I can, and yes I am one. In fact, all five clones that are currently here are all me."

"Wow. What a shocking revelation… so, the demonstration?"

Naruto nodded. "Ah, of course." he formed two flames in his hands, one black and one white, getting the entire garden occupant's attention on him. The flames of black and white flickered gently in his palm, the spark licking the air with soft and intangible flickers. The lookers were mesmerized by the sight, especially those who haven't met Naruto before.

"**Onmyoton**." The fires compressed, spinning and forming a ying yang orb, it levitates while spinning in Naruto's hands, a similar orb was formed on the ground under him. Reimu hasn't seen this one before, is this a new one? Mokou and Keine were keeping glances towards the blonde, as well as the Moriya crew. Yukari watched with an amused expression in her face, clearly interested.

As for a certain green haired flower loving youkai, she was interested in the sheer amount of energy that the orb is radiating. It felt three times stronger than master spark… no, nine times…

"**Heaven and Earth**." The ying yang orb separates into a pair of magamatas, one white and one black. Naruto grasped one of the magamata, the white one. "This is Heaven, all pure white as snow." He grasped the other one. "This is Earth, all tainted with sins and death." He closed his hands shut. "And if you unite them."

Just like instant, hilts of black and white grew from his hands. It elongated forming a hilt and a blade the later. The white blade is longer than the black, they are both similar in style and looks. The blades are about 60 centimeters long, as for the shorter one, its half of its twin. They are perfectly bent; no flaws and blades are matching their hilts. It glints under the morning sun; a small sakura petal danced over to the blade, and was cut in half, proving its sharpness.

"My powers are simple. It grants me to create anything I want, be it animate or inanimate object." He twirled his sword before returning them to magamatas, the two magamatas eventually fade and turns to dust of white and black.

Everyone was silent, still trying to take what they had seen in. "Impressive! Truly marvelous! So, you can create a mountain here and now?!" Aya was not one famous of her restrain, and here restrain is the same as questions.

"Why yes. But I do not need to use it, I mean I could just do it with ninja techniques." Naruto shrugged.

Aya's eyes brightens. "OOOH! Ninja techniques? Can you show me some?"

Naruto sighed. "Sure. **Katon: Housenka**!" a large phoenix fire erupted from Naruto's mouth. It flew upwards towards the sky, it twirls around in motion before disappearing in flickers of amber dust.

"Wow" surprisingly, that's Mokou.

After the demonstration of ability end, the paths are enjoying themselves too. Their master told them to just enjoy themselves and do what they have to do, but to not get drunk is a must. Kage is happily chatting with the Eientei crew over some topics.

"My, Kage-san. I never thought that Naruto-kun was such a rebellious kid when he was younger." Kaguya giggled, clearly finding what she knows amusing. "I wouldn't believe you if you told me that in the first place…"

Kage chuckled in a similar manner. "Maa… don't worry about it Kaguya-hime, Danna-sama knows his manners well to tell you the truth. Even though his attitude can be a little bit too… brash when he was younger, he is also famed for saving princesses, countries and continents. I'm sure that Danna-sama himself told you that."

Kaguya nodded softly, her smile never leaving her beautiful face. "Why yes indeed he did. He did tell me that he saved a Princess in the Land of Snow, saving her and changing the entire land into the Land of Springs."

Kage smiled. "Indeed he did. Danna-sama did not know that he was filmed throughout the entire mission, but still, he enjoyed defeating the villain for the Princess."

Kaguya looked entranced. "Waaah… I wish that I was kidnapped by someone and make Naruto-kun to save me…" Kage chuckled at the wish.

"Fufufufu… be careful Kaguya-hime, that wish might just come true."

Kaguya stopped. "Fufufu… then it gives me the more reason to wish, right?"

They both laughed.

"Heh! For someone who's as special as Master, he only deserve the most valuable and irreplaceable items." Tsuin shifted his golden cup in his hands, looking around for any scratches or flaws, as expected, there were none.

"My, such devotion to your Master it seems." the Scarlet Devil said out enjoying her wine, this truly good, no wonder he said that these items are the best of qualities.

Tsuin raised his voice in pride. "My of course! My Master truly deserves all the best treasures in the world, no, not even the best treasures in the worlds could ever replace him. He has done great deeds in life that even gold and treasures can't buy, his sacrifice and power… that was all gained through hard work…" Tsuin allowed a prideful smirk on his face.

Remilia smirks, fangs bearing. "Why I would love to see your Master in action someday, after all, you did defeat my little sister." No trace of malice in her voice, just pure amusement.

"Consider your wish heard, Child of Night. We shall see if Master accepts, then we can enjoy clashing our prized steel." He laughed out joyously, soon joined by Remilia. He snapped his fingers, and a bottle of wine poked up from the air beside him. He grabs the wine and opens the cork with his dagger.

"Another one?"

"Why thank you."

"Ano… Sakuya-san?"

"What is it, Meiling?"

"Where is the little Mistress?"

"Why she is over there."

"Hahaha Onii-chan! Your trees are amazing, Kyuun!"

BOOM

"**Mokuton: Reforestation**!"

"I see…"

"Kyaa~! Ren-kun is soo cute!" Yuyuko was happily hugging Ren, who is unfortunately being hugged by said person.

"A-A-Ano… Yuyuko-san…" Ren started gaining Yuyuko's attention.

"Yes, what is it, Ren-kun?~" she asked back, still hugging the poor boy.

"C-C-Could you please let me go?"

"Eh, but why?" she asked completely aGHAST. (see what I did there?)

"I-I need to.. mumble mumble.." Ren's last words are not clear to Yuyuko.

"What?" She leaned in closer, making Ren blush even further.

"I need t-to mumble…"

"You need to…?"

"I-I-I need to go to the bathroom…" Ren finished slightly, his face getting redder and eyes brimming with tears.

SPLURT

THUMP

"Yuyuko-sama why are you bleeding, don't die!"

"Sanae, why don't you ask our host a favor, I'm sure that he'll accepts it." Kanako raised her sake cup and drinking the whole content, before placing them back on the ground.

"Of course, Kanako-sama." The green haired girl stood up and approached the blonde haired God. As Sanae leave, Kanako watched with great interest, hoping that all will go according to plan.

"Hmm… but then again, it's better to enjoy this party while it still last." She refills her cup before chugging the whole content, an anticipating smirk on her face.

"Oi Kanako, what are you doing with Sanae, eh?" Suwako asks as she approached her fellow goddess. She saw Kanako ordering Sanae to do something before, she got interested and ended up asking.

"Nothing, Suwako, just making sure that our host is having a good impression about us." Kanako said with her usual smirk and grin.

Suwako, not knowing what her friend is planning, shrugged and decided that it was a normal thing. "Meh, just don't do anything to rash. As you said, we do not want to have Naruto-dono to have a bad impression of us."

"Of course, of course…" She nodded, not caring.

Currently on the far edge of the garden, our blonde hero is currently talking to Marisa and Reimu. Seated in a cushion ad drinking tea, they are having a rather nice conversation. "So, Blondie, you decided to tell everyone, ze?"

"I did, it will be revealed anytime later anyway." Naruto answers, sipping his tea with a glazed look.

"…" Reimu didn't say anything, merely listening and drinking.

"I see, ze… but why the party?" Marisa asks the question that has been bugging her mind.

CRACK

"Excuse me… you were saying?" Naruto's glass appeared with a crack right where he grips it, his face changing slightly to trouble.

"E-EH.. On second thought… don't answer that…" Marisa backs away.

Reimu shook her head. Yukari is in play and she knows it, too well. She heard the male spoke. "But really, I never thought that having a party like this could be so… enjoyable." Marisa nodded, relaxing slightly slumping on the floor behind her. "True… that's why Gensokyo is the best!"

"Hmm… true, in atmosphere and surroundings… but I'm a battle maniac, I can't get calm when I'm not feeling the rush of battle, you know." Naruto admitted.

"Is your place that exposed to war? No offense but, what a weird place there." Marisa shrugged.

Naruto shook his head negative. "You see, my… world is what you can call a continent. If this place were to be called a continent, then Gensokyo can be the continent itself or be a part of the continent. Get it?"

"Eh… I don't… but that still doesn't explain your statement." She said getting agitated.

Naruto rolled his eyes, the old him and her would've gone along just fine, it seems. "Let me rephrase that, if Gensokyo is a village, then it resides within a continent. If Gensokyo is a continent, it has villages or countries residing in it, get it? And as to my denial, we are ninjas. It is our mission to ensure safety for our villages, sometimes we are given missions by our leader, most of them involving assassination, infiltrating, murder, assault-"

"We get it!" Marisa shouted not planning to hear these 'missions'

"Ahem, forgive me. Anyway, these missions can of course lead to wars, if not wars then conflicts within two or more villages." Naruto finished his explanation.

"Hmm… I see… so your place is ruled by many military, then? These ninjas, I mean they are not ninja only, right?" Marisa asks again, her curiosity unending.

"Well of course. There are Samurais. They reside up in the north where it's cold. Hey that rhymes…"

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway, there are some other. The westerns, they have these warriors you call knights, and as you can see, my gold wearing servant is based on them. There are some private military too, most of them are trained by nobles. They are a mixed community, some are ninja trained, samurai trained or even knight trained."

Marisa couldn't help but marvel. "Wow… that's a large place you got there." Imagine if there are witches there.

"Indeed… though most of them are not that familiar with each others' culture and tradition. That can also cause misunderstanding and disputes, a lesser one if you would call it. But no matter how small or big the dispute is, Konoha's finest will try our best to solve it." He ends with a small smirk.

"Woah, what a way to promote your country there, buddy." Marisa teased with a small smile.

"No, don't get me wrong. Out of the entire countries, Konoha, which resides in the land of fire, is the largest of them all. Our reputation is so popular that even the people from another country hire us to do minor escorts or just plain mission such as assassination." Naruto reassured Marisa.

"Really? Well still, I can't help but think that your place is awesome. Not much incidents happening here in Gensokyo already, ah but if I'm bored, I'll go to Vampire brat's house to play with China or borrow Patche's book." Marisa shrugged.

"Eh… some woman like you…" Naruto muttered, fortunately, Marisa didn't hear.

Marisa has two things that has been bugging her. One, Naruto's sudden revelation and two, his relationship with Reimu. Well, she didn't exactly know per se, since he hasn't been visiting Reimu's shrine for the past weeks, she was too busy dealing with her grimoire, and gathering more mushrooms to eat at Alice's house.

"Ah… so, so." Marisa nudges Naruto in the stomach with her elbow. "What's your thing with Reimu, ze?"

"PFFFT!" That's Reimu by the way.

However, Naruto is seriously confused. "Thing? well, me and her go along well. We're friends I suppose… if Reimu wants to be called that." Naruto shrugged.

"Yes, Marisa we are FRIENDS! And I am glad that we are." Reimu joined in the conversation herself. Her face slightly red. Marisa's grin never disappears. "Ah really? Then what about those times that you visited her shrine?"

"We mostly talk and such… over some tea and snacks." Naruto answers honestly his cup now fixed.

"Really? Oh a scoop!"

"GEH! Aya?! When did you get here?" Reimu asks the crow tengu with a bewildered expression.

Aya picks her notebook and pen up from somewhere. "Since Marisa-san asks what's your relationship with him, so Naruto-dono, what is your relationship with our Shrine Maiden here?" Aya asks, ignoring Reimu's objection.

"As I've said before, we're just friend. Nothing more and nothing less… unless she wants to develop it?"

Silence

Not even the party is making any sound.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Ara ra~"

"EH!?"

Everyone, and I meant everyone within the compound ground stares at Naruto, shocked and surprised. Naruto is starting tog et uncomfortable with the stares he's getting. "Eh… excuse me but why are you people staring at me like that?"

Marisa was the first to recover. "E-E-h? say that a-a-again?"

Naruto is confused. "Say what?" he asks.

Marisa leaned in closer, breaching Naruto's comfort zone. "Your previous answer!" she was already leaning at his face.

Naruto pushed her face off from him, he can see Tsuin pouring now an over filled goblet, a giggling Yukari and Yuyuko and Youmu who's blushing. He can also see Flan clapping saying good luck, he can see the Eientei crew looking at him curiously. The Moriya folks mouths wide open and Mokou and Keine following in suit.

"I said that she can raise our relationship higher than what we are now… what's wrong with it?" He asks, eyes strangely afraid.

"My, my Danna-sama…" Kage face palmed.

"My Master… your innocence never ceases to surprise me." Tsuin confessed with a grin.

"N-N-Naruto-sama…" Ren whispered out in surprise… he's still hugged by Yuyuko by the way.

"Onii-sama…" Kira is smiling…

"Naruto-dono.. shall I prepare a feast tonight?" what do you mean by that Yuurei?

Somewhere, deep inside Naruto's empty mind, a beast can be seen cowering. "**GRRrrrRRrR**"

Reimu finally recovers. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHA? I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-…" It's better if you're quiet dear.

Naruto is scared now, really scared. "I don't see what's wrong in being **best** friends, right?"

Creak

Creak

Creak

"Spirit sign: Fantasy Seal!"

"Love sign: Master Spark!"

Eternal pain, Eternal gain.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow…"

"Don't act like that Danna-sama, it's your own fault too you know?"

"But what did I do?! I didn't say anything!" he paused. "And why did that witch attacked me, I'll understand if it's only Reimu!"

"Haah… women… women are hard for us men to understand Danna-sama."

"What the heck? I can't even understand you, how the hell am I going to understand them?!"

"Dense…"

"What was that?!"

"I mean cleanse, see I've cleaned your wounds." Kage pointed out to his… everywhere. "Anyway, Sanae-san is here to talk to you." Shortly, the green haired shrine maiden entered to house. Kage left his master, to clean the mess of the 'accidental misunderstanding.'

"Are you okay, Naruto-dono?" She asks.

"I'm mighty fine, Sanae-san… ow… so, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto shifted from his makeshift couch… which is a real couch.

"I would like to discuss something important with you." Naruto can sense the seriousness in her voice, she seems to be taking the real deal here.

Naruto too, got serious. His posture ready and steady. Not slouching like before. "And… what do you wish to talk about?"

Sanae straighten her posture. "You see. We of the Moriya shrine needs faith for our being, consider it as an essence of vitality for us." Oh, straight to point. "Our shrine Goddess, Kanako-sama, has been receiving less of it recently."

Naruto completes her statement. "And let me guess, I've been taking your source of faith, huh?" Sanae nodded. "Indeed. This leads to problem." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and that is?" Sanae's eyes glowed dangerously. "We believe that Gensokyo has enough Gods here."

Everything is silence. Not a word said, then, Naruto laughed. Sanae was shock, is he mad? "I'm being serious here, Naruto-dono."

Then, everything stopped. "Do you think, I am not?" gone is the friendliness in his voice, replaced by an ice cold tone. "Do you think I'm kidding with you? I am a new resident here, yes, but does that give you a reason that you can't collect more faith for your Goddess?"

Sanae was struggling, the air of pressure pressing her down. "It is. And it definitely is. We kindly ask of you to stop gathering faith from now on." Sanae raised her gohei.

Naruto smiles, a dangerous one. His eyes spinning radically. "Oh. Are you threatening me? Sanae-san?" he asks, the temperature gets a little bit warmer…. If you can count forty degrees warm.

"We are." Sanae answers.

Naruto didn't reply. He's still looking at Sanae with spinning eyes. Instead of saying, he smiles. "Very well, I'll stop gathering faith." Sane was relieved. "But one condition." She perks up. "A duel. We duel, me against you or your goddess. The loser must stop gathering faith forever."

A silence erupts, creating suspense.

"Oh, and let me tell you this."

Sanae's fear came true.

"It is not danmaku."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it here folks. I need to plan for trip, though I did write that this story on hold, I just can't resist to not upload, know what I'm saying?

Anyway, some things:

Aww… a second Sasuke… for future conspiracy. I just created Conspiracy within a conspiracy. Conspra(ception)

I know that I suck at comedy… but please bear with it.

Bullying. Review this story to help me reduce it!

Dialogues.. I love it, nuff said.

Wow, Yukari is being or is in "Damn Yukari!" mode right there. Though it is not so bad if it were to happen to me.

Demosntration of power I really I find it necessary here. If Naruto is not going to keep silent then I'll make him reveal little of what he can do.

Aww… Reimu blushing… how cute is that!?

Sanae-chan… I don't know you anymore!

That's it for today, tell me if you like this or just hate it, either way it means something to me.

JaNB, out!

Oh, my other story… I was thinking of deleting it, and replacing it with an original Touhou story. Don't worry, I've improved my first person writing skillz!


	8. Trials and Forgivness

I've got the- let's not go there.

A/N: Hello my fellow authors and readers it is I, again. Now, I've been reading the reviews I really like what you guys say there, except those who hatin' anyway, basically, I am surprised on seeing your comment about Naruto's duel with the Moriya. Please kindly search at a dictionary what a 'duel' means. At Merriam webster's dictionary, second point, it is written that 'a duel is a situation in which two people or groups argue or compete with each other.'

This chapter features a romance between *** and ***, all the fuzzy, huzzy, cuddly, goochly-ness will await you at the final part of the chapter.

Sorry if it is short, just a bit tired these days… my body is not feeling well…

Dizzy and heavy

That's as much as I can give or I'll spoil even more.

Anyway, here!

* * *

"It is not Danmaku."

Yellow eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asks again, trying to make the words that she received earlier clear from the deity in front of her. The blonde god shook his head, making his golden mane flutter gracefully, his lips turned into an amused and innocent smile. His exotic pair of crimson eyes gleams ever so brightly.

"It's just as you heard me, Sanae-san. We will settle our dispute, but not by danmaku." His voice calm and cheek. Smiling at his guest. His sitting posture change, his arms resting on the arm rest and his legs crossed in a dignified manner. The bandage making his looks even more regal. He grinned towards her, making Sanae shift uncomfortably in her seat. Before she knows it, her arms are already sweating.

"This is unacceptable, Naruto-san. If you do not know, duels in Gensokyo are only legal if it is done through danmaku." Sanae tried to reason, but that is a mistake. Naruto's smile did not change, his eyes hidden by innocent and trickery. "Oh, that is a problem isn't it? Very well, how about this." His voice turns ice cold. "Who says that I will be fighting with you?"

Sanae could not stop her eyes from widening. Naruto continued his previous statement. "Insolent girl. To think that you are brave enough to challenge when you are in my own house? I'll call you a fool if I have to. I have seen challenges delivered in a more… pleasant way than you did, your challenge is accepted, no worries." He glared. "But if you want to settle this through fighting I won't hold back."

Sanae did not stop to reason. "But the only way of fighting here is through danmaku, it is the only non-lethal way of fight-" Sanae froze when she sees his glare. "Do you think I care, girl? Do you think I must abide in these rule that is placed here? Remember, I am not a joke. You play with me, I will always be the one to have the last laugh. And do you think that Danmaku is the only 'non-lethal' fight out there? Did the thought of me **beating** you and your company to **submission** did not occur in your mind? Do you think the thought of me **torturing** you did not occur in your mind?"

Sanae can't feel her legs, she is frozen like ice. Words can't come out from her mouths, her pupils are dilated. "Let me warn you girl, I will not back down when I am facing my challenges. You want to face me; very well, I shall honor the rules of fighting non-lethal. But do not expect me to fight with mercy." He stands and walks approaching the door. He then glanced back at her. "Because mercy is for those who are ready to receive pity." with a final glare, Naruto leaves the room.

When the door slides close, Sanae allowed herself to slump down and breath. "Haaah… Haah… Haah… I thought that I was going to die…" she feels that it is very hard to breathe, her voice is hoarse. Her legs have gone from being frozen to shaking. She just hopes that Kanako-sama knows what she is doing.

Upon exiting his door, Naruto allowed his hands to pinch his temples lightly. His eyes squinted in annoyance and irritation. He can't believe that he just lose his cool back there, it isn't like him to get that. "Haah… I guess a drink is what I need." He walks to where Kage is at.

"Danna-sama, have you finished your talk with Sanae-san?" the Heaven path asks his master. Naruto grabbed a cup and fills it with fruit juice. He emptied it in one chug. "Haah… I did, I just need to grab a drink." He placed his cup on the table. Kage stares at his master curiously. Whenever his master is talking with someone in private, he would always close their link of connection, thus reventing to know what happened in his conversation earlier with Sanae.

"Master!" Naruto looked to the right. Lo behold, it is Tsuin with Flandre on his shoulder, sporting a large happy grin showing her fangs. "Master, I have an important news to tell you." Flandre decided herself to be noticed. "Hi there, Onii-chan!"

Naruto glanced at the two. If someone were to misunderstood, they would think of them being siblings. "Hmm, what is it Tsuin and hello little red." Tsuin placed Flan on the ground, Flan complained but pouted. " Our… storage house is frozen solid." Now that, deserves a shout. "What?! Who would do such thing?!" Naruto noticed that he had raised his voice, but decided to pay it no mind.

"Earlier when you are getting treated by Kage, Marisa and the ice doll have a bit of a scuffle in the garden. The both of them ended having a little fight on whatsoever topic that does not interest me. But that is not important, right now they are being apprehended by the others to prevent further destruction." Tsuin finished his explanation, he, for once, has a plain look on his face. That probably is his serious or bored face.

Naruto pinched his forehead, his teeth gritting slightly. He had just lose his cool and he isn't going to lose it again, because well, it is not cool to lose your cool. "Haah… Tsuin, show me where they are so I can end my irritation and annoyance?" At that, Tsuin's smirk reappeared. "Hmph! Shall I prepare Kusanagi for you, master? Surely you need them."

Naruto kindly rejected. "I'm sorry but no. I do not want to scare our guest. Just show me where they are and let this charade of parade end, shall we?" Flan then surprisingly flew up to his shoulder, almost making him fall. "Goo! Onii-chan go!" Naruto blanched. "Ow, Little red, warn me when you want to do that!"

Flan giggled. "Hehehe… sorry." Naruto rolled his eyes at the girl's naivety. Is she really hundreds of years old? Anyway, Tsuin led the both of them towards their destination. The storage unit is underneath the dojo, so that must mean that they are at the eastern wing of the compound.

"This is your fault you nine ball! You got us into this mess!"

"Whaddaya mean? my fault! Eye am not responsible for what happen here, you are the one who asks me to cool you down and Eye did!"

"I did not mean freezing the hell out of this place!"

"Bah! What's the difference?!"

The two, Marisa and Cirno, are having their argument while being held captive in a cage made out of sword. Noticing the color, it is Tsuin who trapped them. Marisa's expression is annoyed, common on her when she's well, annoyed. Cirno can be seen pouting while folding her hands and legs, like a little girl who is being punished in her rebellious age.

"Can you two explain what have you done?" Naruto asks, calmly while looking at the frozen dojo. His eyes never leaving the dojo, though he is speaking to them. Cirno and Marisa flinched, despite the tone not being angry. "Cirno-san, Marisa-san." The two flinched again.

Naruto approached Marisa, who was sweating and looking away whistling. "What? I didn't do anything, the nineball there did!" she pointed to the ice fairy. Cirno reacts in objection. "Eye did?! Wasn't it ya' who asked me ta' cool ya' down!?"

"But this is not what I meant, you nineball!" Marisa shouted back, replying to the ice fairy.

Naruto is too familiar with this kind of trouble, oh yes he is. Simply, the same thing happened almost all the time when he was younger. When he and the others would play and something were to go wrong, they would always blame it on him. Being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and all that. Naruto have two choices here. One, punish them both and be done with it. Two, forgive them with his big heart.

"Haah… you two, quit it. "They shut up instantly. "I'll take care of this later, for now, let it melt for a while. I'm too lazy to do anything." Naruto watched the two slumps down in regret and embarrassment. "Tsuin, release them." The gold servant nodded. "Of course, Master." He snaps his fingers, making the swords sink to the ground leaving holes as traces.

"Now, I hope that you two learned your mistake." Naruto asks the two.

"Yes we did." Marisa and Cirno answered, still looking at the ground.

"Now, go get going, I need to discuss something with my clones." Naruto waved the two off. Marisa flew with her broom, while Cirno merely fly away. He then turns towards the youngest Scarlet sister. "Little red, do you mind?" Flan knows best to answer no. "Of course, Onii-chan!" with a final goodbye, the vampire flew off to rejoin her sister and company.

Naruto looked at the surrounding, seeing that all of the guests are in the garden and not the dojo ground. He snaps his fingers, a throne of wood rise from the ground, the picture of the Rinnegan etched to back of the throne. He sits regally on the throne, not saying any words. His eyes glowed red.

"Rikudo no jutsu."

* * *

Kage felt a certain too familiar tug at his stomach; he is currently talking with Kaguya. "Excuse me, Kaguya-hime, I need to answer my master's call, please excuse me." The eternal sinner merely nodded with a smile, Kage then soon disappears via Kamui.

Ren, who is currently being hugged by Yuyuko, felt a tug at his stomach. But in his current position, there is not much to do. "A-A-Ano, Yuyuko-san?"

"Hmm, I'm not going to fall for that again, Ren-kun~" Yuyuko hugged him tighter. Ren sighed, he needs to do this. "Don't h-h-hate me okay, Yuyuko-san?"

"Hmm, why?"

"Sleep." The nine magamatas in Ren's eyes dilated into triangles, forming a rather confusing pattern. This is a force sleep technique, instead of the user, this technique affects the opponent. Or in this case, Yuyuko. Yuyuko felt herself drowsy, her head strangely heavy and her body tired. It's as if she had been eating too much mochi in the evening. She lands on her back, falling into the soft grass.

THUMP

"Ow." That's Ren by the way.

Yuurei and Kira are helping with the drinks; their movements came to a halt when they felt Naruto's call. Kira's hands, which were just about to pour a cup, stopped halfway. Yuurei stopped stirring the mixture; he then looks at Kira who gave him a look in return. They soon disappeared in a ripple pattern.

"Master?"

All six paths, including Saeko, arrived in front of Naruto, all of them having a rather serious expression. Naruto's eyes half lidded gazed upon them. Seeing them serious like this suits them well. He then speaks. "I have news for all of you." His tone calm but serious. "The Moriya shrine has declared for us to do a duel with them, this duel is to be done non-lethally. Tell me, how should we play this?"

Kage answered. "I suggest we decline, Danna-sama. This duel is not necessary for us right now and you said yourself that we will avoid any kind of conflicts here." He finished.

Naruto looked amused. "Hmm… Tsuin?"

Tsuin's smirk grew. "A challenge from an insolent being who dares challenge us, eh? I suggest we accept! We are here to make a name no? This is also a good chance to show them not to mess with us." He finished with a satisfied nod.

"Indeed. Yuurei?"

"I strongly suggest that we accept. While I agree with Kage-dono's statement, I can't help but find Tsuin-dono's reason more appealing, but to the end, it is still your choice." A middle stander, eh?

"Wise. Ren?"

"Ano… I-I see no r-r-reason to i-i-involve ourselves in this situation… but if I were to choose, I say no." Ren's answer is much appreciated by Kage.

"I see… then Kira?"

"We accept! C'mon boss! This is also a chance to prove ourselves, know what I mean?" he looked excited alright.

"Hmm… then last, Saeko?"

"**RA**AAHA**AAAAA**AAAAA**AAAAAH!**"

"I see…? So ahem." Naruto clears his throat. "Four against… two? Favors in yes. So, yes, we will accept. Playing it non-lethal is easy, but what I'm concerned is our approvals to use our techniques here. After all, rasengans and kunais are not enough."

"May I suggest?" Kage asked.

"Of course."

"I suggest that you ask Reimu-san's approval first. We are a new resident here, but this land's rules are to be followed, after all." Kage finished. Naruto thought. If that is the only way, then he will do it. the problem is, the party is done and Reimu has left. Looking at the sun, it's almost sunset.

"Very well, I'll consider that." Naruto accepted.

"But I believe that we must have a certain someone's approval too, right?" Kage asks, a smile appearing on his face.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. This is going to cost him a lot tomorrow. A lot and his pride, shame, dignity and also manliness.

* * *

"Please, accept my request!"

"Ara ara~"

See?

Naruto has faced terrible people in his life. A psychopath, an avenger, a pedophile, a god wannabe… you name it. He had also faced youkai… Satori… and some other creatures out there. But never in his life, never, has he to beg them for something in return. But unfortunately for him, he is dealing with Yukari Yakumo.

Without asking further, he can tell that this woman speaks bad language. Bad as in, humiliating, worse and other kind of catastrophe bad. It's just that or his view of her needs some repairs.

"Now, now… it is rare to see you visit, Naruto-kun… Pray tell why did you come here?" Yukari asked, she is hiding her smile underneath that fan of hers. Currently sitting in seiza in her living room and drinking tea… remember that he is not here for a business.

"I have important request to ask of you." He tried to make this as serious as possible. His focus on her. Using his best 'business face' on her seems to not work.

"Hmm~"

"Sanae of the Moriya shrine has challenged me into a duel."

"Hmm~"

"But unfortunately, I do not know what kind of duel she is speaking of."

"Hmm~"

"And unfortunately, I do not know how to use danmaku."

"Hmm~ that's too bad…"

TWITCH "So, I've been meaning to ask, can I… can we… have a duel without danmaku?"

Yukari's face has never been so…

Beautiful.

_Somewhere..._

"That is it, Kanako-sama."

Purple hair shivered in irritation. "Damn that Uzumaki… I need to approach him myself after all… does that man not know the rules here? Haah… Sanae, do not worry, I will think about this you can go and rest, it is night after all." The green haired girl nodded, following the goddess's order.

Kanako clenched her fists in annoyance. "Grh! I need to think of a plan… I know better than to challenge him into a lethal fight… but what…" her eyes widened in realization, her lips turned into an uncanny smirk. "Oh yes… this will work and do just fine…"

Danmaku used in full power= lethal.

Screw that Hakurei Miko.

_Back with Naruto..._

"This is cruel."

"Hmm~"

Now, our blonde protagonist is being held captive by his blonde, maybe, antagonist. Currently, tied into a chair, Naruto is twitching in irritation and embarrassment. His pride hurt and his shame dug. Yukari's condition is simple: stay and sit there while she feeds you and call her Onee-chan after each turn.

"I'll burn you for this."

"Nu uh uh… good little boys need to listen to what their Onee-chan have to say, or else they'll be a bad boy." Yukari wagged her fingers, getting the spoonful of baby food in her hands.

"Bite me."

"Nu uh… if you're hungry then here!"

SHOVE

"Gack! Gah! Urgulllre… haaah… haaa… you crazy woman! Don't just shove it down on my mouth!" Naruto choked out, before releasing his verbal words.

"Naruto-kun needs to stay quiet when he's eating, or else he'll get no snacks for later." Yukari 'scolded' him again. This time, she points towards the cookies on the counter.

"Screw your snacks, woman! I'll endure this for days even if I have to!- GVURBLELERLBE!"

"Aha! Naruto-kun likes my banana and apricot porridge! How lovely."

Let it be known that Yukari can't cook.

* * *

"Ugh… I can't feel my tongue…" at last, our blonde hero survived the devil queen's onslaught. He returned back to his house, moaning at the after taste that has been done to him.

"Fufufu…" Kage chuckled to himself.

"Oh shut up…" Naruto lashed back, his head still on the table. His throat is strangely dry despite eating porridge. Other than that, his stomach is strangely dry, feels as if he hasn't drink and consumes any liquid for the past few days.

"I see, then shall I prepare tea?" Kage asks. He knew that this is best, after all, Naruto loves tea.

"Hm, do that. I'll go outside for the moment." Naruto strengthen himself to stand, succeeding, he then walk to the garden where the party earlier today is held. His clones cleaned the place already, so there is nothing to worry about.

"Hmm… maybe I'm getting rusty from not fighting at all this entire time, after all, Asura dealt with little red." Naruto muttered while scratching his chin. He has no problem in fighting, but he's afraid that he might go soft. If he's not training his body, his chakra outflow will somehow be affected. Back then, he needs to train all day just to get his chakra flow working properly, but thanks to his status now, he doesn't need to do it again, at least not so much.

But still, Naruto is not one to neglect things. Training in a newer chakra reserves is bound to be hard, as in HARD. Being a Jinchuriki means that your chakra reserves are larger than normal, you are needed to train to make the outflow smaller. Basically, if your chakra is bigger, you need to make your outflow smaller. And if your chakra is smaller, you need to make the outflow bigger.

But he knows someone who can easily release a standard outflow regardless of his reserves, Kakashi. That man is strong, he is. Unlike Itachi, Kakashi knows how to separate his charka usage. If Itachi were to focus all his chakra into one jutsu, Kakashi would use a minimal amount of chakra to create a smaller jutsu that fires more projectiles of some sort. After all, quantity is better than quality, no?

Back to him. Right now, the only hard thing about controlling his chakra is on how to mold them. His chakra control is perfect, don't get him wrong. But he is somewhat… restricted to perform divine arts by his previous human status, he believes what he need is to train and try to adept in his new… status for now., he believes what he need is to train and try to adept in his new… status for now.

Yes, it is time…

After drinking the tea, of course.

* * *

"RAAAH!"

"GAH!"

POOF

"Haah.. haah.. whew, that's the last of them I guess?" Naruto panted. He had finished a little training exercise with his clones. It's mainly self homicide but who cares? Basically, it's a training where Naruto gets to murder 500 hundred clones in one go. After all that, he is bound to be tired.

The god is now laying o his back on the ground, his chest heaving up and down showing his tiredness. Heavy pants escape his mouth, and sweat is drenching his skin tight shirt making it a second skin. The moonlight is making his sweat glinting in reflection, right now, he is not in his house. He finds the forest a better place to train other than his house.

"Haah… that was refreshing, good to know that I'm still good." he laughed lightly to himself. Man, he wishes that Sasuke is here, what? A little arrogance up that Uchiha's butt can't hurt, right?

"Eh? Who is it…?- eh! Naruto?!"

"Reimu?!"

This is going to get awkward.

* * *

"So… how are you tonight..?"

"… mumble mumble…."

"Excuse me?"

"… I'm mumble…"

"What?"

"I'm fine!" she raised her voice there.

Naruto was forced to flinch, no matter who the girl is, he will always react when they are angry and Reimu is angry alright. She is looking sideways, not wanting to see his face. Her lips puckered up in a pout, and arms are crossed expressing her discomfort. He is the one who requested for them to talk; after all, he has been feeling somewhat guilty ever since the party ended. And of course, he needs to talk about his meeting with the Moriya.

But apologizing is the better choice, now.

It starts to get silent again, both of them not saying anything. Reimu is still not looking at him, and the blonde himself is feeling awkward. He can see her expression from here and it's somewhat hard to describe, it's a mixture of embarrassment and anger. It's that face that you made when you are caught at doing something stupid and you're mad at the people who told you.

"So.. eh… Reimu… I… I want to somewhat… apologize for something that I may or may not did this morning earlier… I know that I'm some, no I know that I am not that good with girls or anything related to girls, and I know that I might offend you somehow… so please, I… I apologize for what happened this morning…" he bowed his head downwards looking guilty, even if he didn't do anything wrong.

"…" was his response.

If before was awkward, then this is _awkward_.

"I asked Kage about it too… he suggest that I talk to you about well, this. And I want to know what, what I did wrong." He tried to explain. But Reimu didn't reply, she isn't even facing him right now. Naruto knew that he had screw big time, if Reimu is this upset. He felt like an ass now, he felt as if he had done all the evil and wrong things in the world.

Not seeing her reaction, he decided that it is best to leave her be for the meantime. "I see that you do not want to talk today… okay, I understand so I'll go back to tomorrow then." It's for the best.

"Whoa whup!"

GRASP

GRIIP

Surprised, Naruto nearly fall when he felt a strong grip on his right arm. Looking back with a startled look, he can see Reimu's hands gripping on his tightly. His eyes trailed upwards. "Don't leave yet…"

"Sorry?"

"Don't leave yet…"

"Okay.." respecting her wish, he sat down on the mat again. Her hands finally letting go of his, with a small thump. Reimu look back at him, her face back to normal. "I… I mumble… mumble…"

"What?"

Here we go again…

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT, BAKA!"

"GAH!"

She hit him.

"I said I forgive you sheesh… how many times do you want me to repeat that?" she is crossing her arms and her face is suspiciously red, she is definitely scolding him but he can feel… a little bit of caring from it. It's hard to describe since he never felt or treated like this before, a bit weird for him.

"But don't expect me to forgive you, okay? It's not like I forgive you right now. I need you to do something to make it up to me." Didn't she just said that she forgive him? regardless, he still accepts. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

Reimu looked away again. "Accompany me to the park tonight… I… I need to do something there."

"This late at night?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Okay…"

_Later..._

Stepping into the green grassed plains, the two friends marvel in awe at the sight before them. Tonight, is the night where the cherry blossoms are on full bloom, the pink light colors of petals dancing in the air, the soft fragrance and aroma of cherry blossoms fills the air with a soothing glee. The sound of crickets nearby makes the park enchanting with melodies of nature, the moon playing her part by basking the two in her light.

It's beautiful, even Naruto knows that. He need to know why is it so. He guessed that scenery like this is normal here in Gensokyo, because from where he came from, cherry blossoms only bloom at a certain year. Even in spring, the cherry blossoms in Konoha are not that beautiful than the ones here.

Remembering his objective, he turns to face the miko. "Reimu… I have things to discuss with you…"

Reimu didn't take that too well. "Can't it wait? You're apologizing to me here." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Right." He knows better to anger her.

"Anyway, sit here." She points under a certain tree. He did just that, sitting on the grass. "What am I supposed to do now?" instead of an answer, he felt a weight in front of him. just between his form. Startled, he panicked when Reimu sits down in front of him, lifting his hands in the air to avoid touching her.

"Gah! R-R-R-Reimu?!"

"S-S—Shh! This is the way I like it and you better listen… you are apologizing to me right? Then you can do it by keeping me w-w-w-warm like this while I watch the Sakura petals." Wow, demanding.

Naruto didn't know what to say, his brain nearly shut down as soon as Reimu sits in front of him. he is utterly confused. He expected her to demand him of money of donations... a trip to the shop… or maybe something else even, but he did not expect this. He did not expect her to pull this off, so sudden nonetheless.

"What should I do?" he asked, not really getting on what she's planning.

"I-I don't know… just keep me warm… it's cold tonight…" Reimu's reply keeps getting smaller by each words. Her shoulder is shivering. Naruto noticed that, and he wondered why she didn't bring something to cover herself with. And her sleeves are detached by the way, why on earth did she do that?

"Eh.. how about this…" he lower his hands, placing them on Reimu's shoulder. He wrapped them around her neck, softly and tenderly. Careful, to not hurt her even the slightest bit. Reimu shivered at the contact, she finds his warm hands colder than the night itself. Soon after, the cold dissipates, replaced by a soothing and warm sensation on her neck that spreads to her body.

She can feel his biceps on her shoulder, those hard and curved muscles… and he's sleeveless for god's sake. Her sleeves are not connected to her clothes, making his muscle came in contact to her bare shoulders. Reimu can feel herself heating up, her face too. She can feel heat rising to her head.

Naruto noticed this. "Are you okay now? You seem to get warmer already, should I let go?"

"NO! I m-m-mean no, not yet… I'm still cold…" a lying miko…

Reimu felt strangely jumpy when he said that he was about to let go, like losing an opportunity to get a donation from someone. Not that she knows. She can feel his breath tricking her neck, it is teasing her with a constant tick. Her breathing hitched, she is squirming under him.

Naruto felt her shaking and concern over took him. "W-What happen? Are you really cold? Should I take you back home?" he felt her quivering and shaking, he thought that she is cold.

"N-N-No, I'm fine… just hold me tighter.." despite all that, her voice is shaking like her body. she felt his arms wrapped tighter around her, tighter than before.

"Is this okay?" he asked, afraid that he might hurt her.

"No.. I-I-I'm still cold…"

Tighter.

"Is this okay?"

"A-A little bit more…"

Tighter

"Like this?"

And tighter.

"Y-Y-eah…" his form is pressing onto her back. She can feel his abdomen on her back, oh those hard piece of abs… his smell trickled her nose… he smells a little sweaty, he did train after all. She can feel his breath breathing even closer than before! His arms are gripping her tight, as if not letting her go.

He too can feel Reimu's form, her back at least. She feels so… fragile… as if she might break in his arms, though it confused him why did she tell him to hold her tighter. He can smell her scent… jasmine and tea leaves… how exotic… his head felt a little bit drowsy, but nothing that he can't handle. His arms are locked on her, no matter how hard he try to let go, they won't open. Like as if they got a mind of their own.

He can see the moonlight from here perfectly. He can see her somewhat reflecting them. The petals drift along the wind, dancing gracefully around them. As if to welcome their presence, the petals flew over to their direction, making some fall on their clothes.

Reimu's eyes felt heavy… her eyes drowsy in sleep. She can see the beautiful scenery before them, the unchanging scenery filled with Sakura petals. His warmth on her back to keep her warm and somewhat safe… never in her whole life she felt like this… this feeling that is making her chest burn… that makes her stomach all fuzzy…

This feeling of wanting to spend most of her time with him…

Is this…

Lo-

* * *

A/N: That's it. As questions on the PM or review section.


	9. Sorry -not a chapter-

Hello. To all of my readers, I don't think that I could write anymore.

This New Year is the worst New Year I ever had…

Why?

Maria R. Friends called her Marry.

She is our beloved mother, wife, friend, and sister.

She passed away, about two days ago… an accident.

I don't want to talk about it.

Don't ask questions in the reviews, I won't answer them.


End file.
